Fire with Fire
by Dusty273
Summary: AU Story. A young woman studying in a Catholic school meets a tough, street smart young man serving a sentence in a state youth reformatory, they fall in love and must run away together to escape the reformatory, the school authorities and their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Spike, Buffy and any other BtVS/AtS character that may appear in this fic are property of Joss Whedon and ME. Fire with Fire is property of Paramount Pictures. I'm just borrowing some elements of the story and the characters to play with them a bit; I promise I'll give them back afterwards. ;)

Author Note: Throughout the fic I might use some dialogues you'll recognize either from the movie or from BtVS episodes. Those aren't mine; they belong to the very talented 'Fire and Fire' and 'BtVS' screenwriters.

Feedback: I'd love some, thanks.

Betas: Spikeskat, thanks so much for your suggestions and your invaluable help. It makes all the difference. And thanks to my dear Charis, for your time, your confidence in me, your unwavering support and just for being you. Wouldn't have made it this far without you. :D

**Chapter 1 **

_Saturday morning_

Buffy Summers let the familiar warmth envelope her as she left behind the Immaculate Heart School grounds and advanced into the forest. It never ceased to amaze her how quick the numbness that surrounded her while at school during the week gradually lifted the further she walked away from the school.

The only problem being that the lack of numbness meant she was able to feel the loneliness and heartbreak missing her parents and her home had brought her. She had tried so hard to overcome this, hence the trying to block it out. There wasn't much that she could do about it; well, not more than she already had, that is.

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, as she wished that her parents finally realized how much she needed them. Not their money, nor all the things they could buy her ― just them. She knew that they loved her, in their own way, of course. Sadly, they loved their business trips and parties more, and a daughter at home meant they had to give at least part of that up.

She had tried to make them see that she didn't want to tamper with their lifestyle, that she just needed to feel loved, to feel that she belonged. She didn't feel that way at school. Ever since she'd been sent there ― about four years ago ― she had known that it wasn't the right place for her, that she didn't belong there ― never had, never would.

It wasn't until the last time she talked with her parents, about a month ago, that her father had finally said he would _think_ about it. Thinking about it was definitely of the good, especially considering that every time she'd mentioned leaving, he had either said no right from the start or had simply ignored the issue.

So for now, she held to the hope that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to wait until she graduated before she could finally get away from Immaculate Heart. But, even if she had to stay until graduation, she held the hope that her parents would let her continue her education in a college that was closer to her home.

She knew she shouldn't complain, due to her excellent grades, good behavior and of course, the _very_ generous donations her father made each year, the nuns allowed her more liberties than those given to the rest of the interns. Thus enabling her to take long walks through the forest once a week so she could indulge in her hobby: photography. And, they had even given her permission to set up a dark room in one of the unused classrooms so that she could develop the pictures herself.

She shook her head to stop the depressing path her thoughts were taking and tried to concentrate on all that she could see, breathe, and touch. It was a perfect day for walking ― not too hot, not too cold. The sun shone brightly in the sky and a gentle breeze flowed from the mountains. She breathed in the clean mountain air and gazed lovingly at the trees, butterflies, and flowers that she found in her way to the pond.

With practiced ease, she climbed over the fallen log to cross through the gorge that stood between her and the pond that she had stumbled upon one day during her weekly walks. It had enchanted her the first time she laid eyes on it; it was secluded, quiet, and beautiful.

Cautiously, she walked down a slope to reach the pond. When she finally got to the bottom, Buffy breathed in deeply, letting the calmness that surrounded the place to invade her. She didn't want anything, not even her, disturbing the peace that permeated the pond; so with measured movements she took off her backpack and knelt upon the ground. She unzipped the bag and took out several items: a flower bouquet wrapped in plastic, a white dress, a heavy duty plastic, a tripod, a camera and a large cable and set them aside in an orderly fashion.

Then she walked around the pond trying to determine where best to place the tripod for her camera. Once she reached a decision, she settled the tripod in place and secured it with some rocks she had found nearby. She double-checked the angle and the light so she could capture all the beauty of _her_ special place, then mounted the camera over the tripod and installed the long trigger cable. Afterwards, she extended the heavy-duty plastic and carefully lowered it on top of the pond.

More out of habit than because she thought anyone else might be around, Buffy glanced in all directions, before she took off her white blouse, khaki shorts, socks, and hiking boots ― folding the clothes and stacking the articles in a neat pile over the back pack. Then she put on the simple white dress she had bought from a local shop. She had fallen in love with it as soon as she saw it and promptly decided that it would be perfect for what she had planned.

Once she was dressed, she scattered the flowers over the plastic and took the cable in one of her hands as she stepped into the shallow pond. Carefully, she laid down over the plastic, trying not to disrupt the setting as she extended her honey blond tresses around her head as a halo. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she got ready to take some pictures.

--------

_Meanwhile, a few miles away_

"Ok, boys! Let's get this thing organized. Demons over here, Vampires over there!" Robin Wood shouted to get the boys' attention as he pointed to the places they had to stand. "Vampires? I want you to pick your runner. O'Connor?"

"Sir?" Angel O'Connor asked.

"Explain the rules to the Demons."

Angel turned to face his team. "Demons! Wanna go to the movies?" he asked, fully aware of what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah!" the Demons answered in unison.

"Then let's start…" the dark-haired man trailed off as he noticed that one of the team members was talking and pointing towards him.

Angel walked over to the guy and pulled him by the collar of his t-shirt until they were face to face and whispered menacingly: "Graham, I'm waiting for you to give me an excuse to beat you to a bloody pulp. Now, if you don't want that, shut the fuck up and stand still."

Angel pushed Graham and pinned him in his place with a threatening glare and continued: "Rules are simple. Vampires choose a runner. He gets a three-minute advantage and then we follow him. If we catch up with him or if somehow we get back to the camp next, we win. If he gets here first, Vampires win," he threw an intimidating look to his team. "But if you know what's good for you, you'll all make sure we win, you hear me?"

"Yeah," the Demons shakily responded. They knew better than to go against Angel's orders. Nothing good ever came to anyone when he was in that mood.

Angel smirked when Riley Finn came to stand next to him and signaled to the other side of the camp, where it seemed that the Vampires had already chosen their runner, Spike Taylor. He had only been at Oak Ridge Honor Camp for three months and due to his easygoing character and leadership skills, he had quickly become the Vampires' team leader. Because of this, he instantly became Angel's enemy. Not that they would have been friends even if they'd been on the same side, it having been hate at first sight for both of them.

"Good deal," Angel said loudly so the other team heard him. "They chose Spike, the new guy. This is gonna be a very easy win for us."

At that moment, a tall man holding a red bandanna ran into the camp to join the Vampires. Having heard Angel's comment as he passed by, he stopped running and started walking backwards. He threw Angel a condescending look as he replied, "It ain't over 'til it's over, blood breath. You of all people should know that."

"Why, you little…" Angel spat out indignantly, or at least tried to, since by then Xander had already joined his Vampire teammates and was no longer paying any attention to him.

Xander slipped into the circle the Vampires had made around Spike, taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Now, Spike, I need you to pay attention to this map. See this?" he said, waiting 'til Spike nodded. "You'll just have to follow the path I marked, it's a shortcut and if you do as I tell you, I promise you'll be back here with plenty of time to have first seat at watching Angel's demise," Xander told them.

"That'd be a sight to behold," Spike chuckled. "Pity we don't 'ave a camera to capture the moment, it'd be bloody priceless that's for sure."

Xander and the others laughed as the image of a very irate Angel after losing the race filled their minds.

"'Ow did ya find this map, mate?" Spike asked as curiosity won over amusement.

"I'm the Camp's Mapmaker, remember? How do you think I found it? I made it, of course," Xander replied proudly. "It's a very good thing that I have full access to all the resources from the library, don't you think?"

"Startin' to think so, at least," Spike replied.

"So, you've gotta start slow, that'll give Angel and his team a sense of false security. You can start running in earnest when you are out of sight. From here you should go straight until you get to the river, there you'll turn to your left and keep going until you find a pond. Then you'll have to make a right turn and when you find the main road, just follow it for about five minutes and it'll take you back to the camp."

Spike's blue eyes were fixed on the map as he memorized the route he had to follow. It seemed easy enough. He was asking Xander about some of the places that he had to go through when they saw a jeep park in the middle of the camp.

A man in his mid-forties carrying a rifle stepped out of the vehicle and moved towards Robin Woods.

"Is all set up for the competition, Officer Woods?" he asked.

"It is." Woods answered.

"Ok. Who's gonna run for the Vampires?" Snyder shouted.

"I am," Spike answered, walking over to where Snyder stood.

"Ah, the new guy. I hope you're not thinking of fleeing the camp for good, boy. You're getting out in about nine months, aren't you?"

"Yes." Spike said, trying to keep his answers short on purpose.

"I guess you don't want to jeopardize that, now do you?" Snyder questioned. Without waiting for the answer, he came closer to Spike and lowering his voice, he added, "You make me look bad and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life, boy."

"Okay," Spike responded flatly, keeping a cool demeanor, which he knew drove Snyder out of his mind.

Snyder took his rifle, cocked it and pointed it towards Spike's chest. Spike knew Snyder wouldn't dare shoot him, at least not with so many potential witnesses around. So without flinching, he locked his blue gaze with Snyder's and waited.

Snyder gritted his teeth; it made him furious that Spike Taylor didn't exhibit any external signs of fearing him. He would have to make sure that that changed before he left the Camp. At the moment though, without a valid excuse and in front of practically all the inmates and officers, he couldn't do anything. So, he pulled the rifle away from Spike's chest and pointing it towards the sky, pulled the trigger.

Spike held Snyder's gaze for a few more seconds, before he smirked derisively and walked slowly towards the forest.

Snyder turned to Angel once Spike disappeared into the woods, and with an evil grin he said, "Give him just two minutes, O'Connor, not three."

"Yes, Sir," Angel replied grinning. He just couldn't wait to wipe the cocky smirk from Spike's face.

--------

"Guess bein' able to run without suffocatin' is as good a reason as any to quit smokin'," Spike muttered as he paused for a moment in order to catch his breath.

Behind him, he heard the Demons close on his heels, so he hid beneath a tree as they passed nearby. He took out the map to check where he had to go next, and once he was sure Angel and his team was gone, he ran off in the opposite direction.

He found the pond that Xander had mentioned and was about to make a right turn when he caught a glimpse of something, or rather someone, _in_ the pond. He stood behind a tree, blinking several times as he tried to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

He stayed as still as he could so she wouldn't notice him and disappear. She looked almost ethereal as she lay over the water, her hair floating about her head like a halo as blooms of flowers surrounded her body. Entranced, he moved from behind the tree in an effort to get a closer look and suddenly lost his footing. He managed to grab a branch to stop his fall, but a few loose rocks rolled down towards the pond.

His breath caught in his chest when she opened her eyes and looked directly at him for a second. He felt like lightning had zapped right through him. He couldn't do anything but run away, scared by the intensity of the feelings that this angel had conveyed to him with that one look.

--------

Buffy had felt someone watching her for about a minute before she heard the rocks that landed on the pond. She turned her head slightly towards the noise and opened her eyes, only to gaze in amazement upon the most handsome man she had ever seen. Time seemed to stand still as electricity charged the air between them as their eyes met. She was about to open her mouth and say something, when he suddenly turned away from her and ran up the slope, disappearing from her sight.

Buffy kept her eyes on the spot he had been standing just moments ago, until a shiver and the reality of the cold water reminded her of what she had been doing.

In an effort to refocus on her task, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She bent her arms upwards, as if waiting for someone to step into them. She pushed the camera trigger several times, until she was sure that she had taken enough pictures.

Slightly dazed over what had happened, Buffy stepped out of the pond and walked towards her backpack. She took off her dress, and after drying herself with a towel, she changed back into the clothes she was wearing earlier. After gathering all her belongings, she started walking the long way back to the school.

She felt different, lighter somehow. The too-brief encounter at the pond had changed something fundamentally within her. All thoughts about leaving the school and her parents vanished, all she could think about was a mysterious man with soulful eyes and white-blond hair ― as well as where and when would she find him.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find out where he came from, there aren't many places nearby," Buffy said to herself. "So he either came from Oak Ridge or… the reformatory," Buffy practically jumped with joy as she remembered she had heard the other girls talking about that place. "That's it! I'm sure he came from there. Now, Buffy, think. How can you make it so that you can see him again?"

An idea started forming in her mind, and after a brief consideration of the pros and cons, she decided that she would put it into motion on Monday. She was sure that once they hear her plan the other girls would agree to help her. And with them backing up her plan, convincing Sister Jen shouldn't be that hard.

Distractedly, she glanced down at her watch, and noticing it was almost noon, she hurried back towards the school. She had promised Willow Rosenberg, her best friend and roommate, that they would go to the movies at two. She couldn't wait to tell her friend about her mystery man and her plan that would enable her to see him again.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to Legen, Ishuntress and usamericangurl, you made me very happy with your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too:)

**Chapter 2**

Once he left the pond, Spike ran as fast as he could back to the camp. He knew he was taking the coward's way out, but if he'd stayed one more second he wouldn't have been able to leave. As it was, the temptation of going back to the pond and to his – well, at least he thought of her that way – golden goddess was proving to be too much for him. The only thing stopping him from turning back was the fact that he _had_ to win the race for his team; the Vampires were counting on him and he simply couldn't disappoint the only people that gave a damn about him.

As he got closer to the camp his thoughts drifted back to his angel. Was she real or just a figment of his overactive imagination? Where had she come from? He wasn't aware that there were any houses or buildings nearby. But then again, he was relatively new at the camp and didn't know that many places in the States, aside from Oak Ridge and LA ― where he'd lived for a few months before his mother had sent him to the camp. So for all he knew, the camp could be surrounded by a number of cities that she could have come from. He'd have to ask Xander about that. Although knowing him, the whelp would probably have a blast mocking him about the whole thing before he deigned to provide any information that might prove useful. Or maybe, he'd think it had been a hallucination. Hell! Even _he_ thought it might have been. She was too perfect, too beautiful to be real. She must have been a nymph or maybe a fallen angel.

Five minutes later he finally saw the camp's front gate. He quickly made his way through it and climbed up the flagpole to hang the red bandanna amidst the shouts of joy from his teammates and Snyder's sour expression. He smiled widely to his mates in response as he realized that even with his little detour he had still managed to win the race. And, it would be the Vampires – not the Demons – that would be going to the movies in the afternoon.

"Guess we'll be the ones goin' to the movies after all, ain't we?" Spike asked, smirking at Snyder.

Snyder grumbled something under his breath nodding his agreement as he conceded the victory to the Vampires. The warden tried to hide his anger because that would only give Spike one more reason to gloat. '_Someone will have to pay for this,_' he thought. '_And I think O'Connor might be the lucky one._' After all, the Demon ringleader had disappointed him. Snyder had changed the rules, almost ensuring that Spike's team would lose, yet O'Connor had failed to make good use of the advantage given him.

As the Vampires celebrated their triumph, a very out of breath Angel and his team returned to the camp. The first thing the group noticed was Snyder's dark expression as he pointed towards the bandanna that hung from the flagpole. And then they saw the Vampires, including Spike, shouting and jumping around in celebration at the far side of the camp.

"Hey, guys! The losers are finally back!" Xander shouted. "What happened, Angel? You got a wittle lost? Spike came about ten minutes ago."

The rest of the Vampire team started to laugh as they pointed at the very irate Angel, and without waiting for his reply they hefted Spike onto their shoulders and walked towards the barracks to get ready for their trip to the movies.

Angel was livid; he had been so sure his team was going to win. But no, bleach boy had to go and ruin his plans as he always did. And on top of that, he'd be in trouble with Snyder now. Spike and Xander better watched out, if it was the last thing he did, he'd make sure that they paid for this humiliation.

------------------

After taking a quick shower, Spike ― dressed in his usual attire of all-black jeans, combat boots and a t-shirt ― met Xander outside the car repair shop. From there, the two snuck into the forest without anyone noticing.

With Xander guiding them, they reached the pond in less than ten minutes. On their walk over, Spike confided to Xander all the details of meeting _his_ girl.

"She is the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life, Xan," Spike said as they stood along the pond's edge.

"I really think you imagined the whole thing, Spike. Very few people know of this place, and I'm pretty sure none of them are female," he replied, starting his way up the slope.

"There 'as to be some place nearby…" Spike trailed off as he noticed a building that appeared to be about two miles away and pointed towards it. "What is that place? Do ya think that's where she came from?"

Xander started laughing. "Could be. But if she did, you'd have no hope at all, man," he said, laughing heartily as he patted his friend's back. "That's the Immaculate Heart School."

When he noticed the blank look in Spike's face, he sighed and continued. "That's a school for girls that are studying to become nuns or something like that. I think I heard that they even make them wear chastity belts. So, if your girl came from there, I'm thinking that your chances of meeting her again are slim to none."

"Mark my words, mate. I will meet 'er again, you just wait 'n see," Spike said resolutely as he threw a last look at the school before they headed back to the camp. Even with all the odds against him, he would find the way to meet his angel again.

-------------------

_Saturday afternoon_

On their way over to the movie complex located in Oak Ridge, Buffy had given Willow a detailed account of the mysterious man she encountered at the pond and then asked Willow's help to put her plan in motion. Willow's reaction had been a pleasant surprise for Buffy ― who had expected a blown out negative or at the very least some kind of protest – after which she would have had to diligently convince Willow until the girl finally agreed. Instead, Willow had squee'd and hugged her tightly, telling her that of course she would help her. After thanking Buffy for confiding in her, the redhead launched into making some suggestions that would ensure Buffy's plan would turn out to be completely foolproof. Of course, Buffy was smart enough not to complain when things went her way, so she just beamed and nodded happily as she listened to Willow's excited babble.

The two girls were still laughing and joking around while they waited in line to buy their tickets for the three o'clock showing, when a bus from the Oak Ridge Honor Camp parked on the block across from the movie complex.

About fifteen boys stepped out of the bus and crossed the street marching in a straight line and goofing around like they were part of the army, as they followed a man who appeared to be their guard.

Willow giggled at the boys' antics and Buffy joined her for a few seconds, until her eyes were drawn to the guy at the end of the line.

'_It's him,_' she thought, gasping for breath. Even though she had only seen him for mere seconds, she just knew it was_him_. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she drank in his image, lowering her gaze from the bleached blond hair, down to his sharp cheekbones and lean, yet muscular frame. She wished she could get closer to him so she that could decipher what color his eyes were, how he smelled or what his voice sounded like.

The line moved and Willow moved with it, pulling an entranced Buffy along with her. Noticing her friend's distraction, she turned towards the boys, following Buffy's gaze until she realized it was fixed on the blond boy at the end of the line. He sure was a hottie and even if he wasn't exactly her type, she could understand why Buffy felt attracted to him.

Too quickly ― or at least that's the way it seemed to Buffy ― the boys disappeared inside the theater. When they did, Buffy woke up from her trancelike state and turned towards the front only to find Willow's amused look as she asked: "Was that him?"

Knowing that she'd been caught, Buffy blushed prettily and nodded. Willow smiled and winked as they advanced to the ticket counter and paid for their tickets.

Once they were inside the theater, Buffy quickly walked down the aisle, stopping halfway down as she found two available seats on the right wing. She snagged the one closest to the wall and sat down.

Willow raised a questioning eyebrow at Buffy and after sitting beside her, she whispered, "What are you doing? I thought we were going to sit at the back?"

"These seats are better," was Buffy's only answer.

Willow turned to her left to scan the theater and noticed that the guys from the Honor Camp were seated a few rows behind them to their left.

"Man, you've got it bad," she said, giggling as she turned towards the screen once more. She glanced to her right and noticed the guilty expression on Buffy's face, which turned the redhead's giggles into full-blown laughter.

At first, Buffy blushed and tried to ignore Willow. But as the other people in the theater began shushing them, Buffy couldn't help but laugh right along with her friend. After all, Willow was right – she _definitely_ had it bad.

By the time the movie started, the girls had settled down. Willow quickly became engrossed in the movie, which gave Buffy the perfect opportunity to scan the theater – searching out for the man she couldn't stop thinking about. She located the group easily ― after all, she had picked the seats because they were close to the group. But, she couldn't find_him_ anywhere.

'_Move, please,_' she thought when her search was interrupted by a guy that was leaning forward with his hands on his knees. As if the guy had heard her, he reclined back in his seat, and as he did so, she finally saw who was seated next to him. She almost forgot how to breathe as she caught a glimpse of white hair and then...

Sensing that someone was watching him, Spike moved forward in his seat and looked around the theater until his eyes locked with hers.

'_It's her! She's here,_' Spike thought, elated. He didn't dare look away, scared that the vision before him was a dream and she would suddenly disappear. He wasn't sure how he knew that this girl was the angel he saw at the pond this morning, he just knew she was_the one_. He gazed lovingly upon her face and hair illuminated by the light flowing from the screen. It was _her_, and she was looking at him with eyes filled with wonder.

When their eyes met, the same electrical undercurrent that they had felt before passed through them, leaving them both gasping for air.

Unable to tear her eyes away from his, Buffy couldn't help thinking that this was supposed to happen, that they were meant to be together. There was no other way that this would be happening otherwise. One look at him and for the first time in her life, she felt… complete. Like nothing else mattered anymore, just him. She needed to be close to him and be able to discover all she could about him. She was more convinced than before that she had to make her plan work so she could meet him up-close and personal. Nothing less than that would do.

The more he looked at her, the more Spike wished that he was free to get up and walk towards her, take her in his arms and escape somewhere where they could be alone.

'_There has to be a way to make it happen,_' he thought.'_And I will find it._'

Xander, who was seated right next to Spike, started to squirm in his seat.

Woods, who was in charge of the group, noticed his movements. He leaned over the guy that was seated beside him and asked quietly, "What's the matter, Harris?"

"I gotta pee."

"Damn, Harris! I told you that you had to go to the can before coming into the theater!" he whispered angrily.

"I didn't need to go then." Xander explained.

"Ok," Woods let out an aggravated sigh and stood up. "Everyone up. If Harris goes to the can, everyone goes."

Several disappointed groans were heard and angry looks were thrown towards Xander.

"Sorry, guys," he said bashfully.

Spike was so engrossed looking at his girl that he hadn't notice what was happening until Woods practically hauled him up from his seat.

"Come on, Taylor. We don't have all day."

He smiled apologetically towards Buffy and with a heavy sigh he followed the rest of the guys to the exit of the theater.

Buffy smiled sweetly at him when he threw her a last longing look. But once he left the theater, she couldn't contain the pain that was tearing through her heart anymore and began sobbing quietly.

Willow had noticed the staring contest going on between Buffy and her guy from the beginning and decided that she wouldn't meddle, so she pretended to be paying attention to the movie. Buffy deserved to have some happiness in her life and if this guy made her happy, she'd support her all the way. God knew they had enough things going against them already. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the commotion made by the boys as they got up and left the theater. Imagining how crushed Buffy would feel by this, Willow was already turning towards Buffy when she heard the first choked sob. She hugged her tightly and rubbed her back as she whispered comforting words to Buffy, who cried quietly in her shoulder.

"Come on, Buffy, wipe those tears," Willow said, taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and giving it to Buffy. "We have to go back to school, we have a lot to do."

When Buffy stared at her questioningly, Willow added: "I'm talking about the plan. You remember the plan, don't you?" she waited until Buffy nodded. "We still have tons of things to do if we want to make it work and we do, don't we?"

"We sure do," Buffy smiled through her tears and hugged Willow tightly. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for. You know that, don't you?"

Willow beamed at her and nodded. They got up from their seats and after Buffy threw one last longing look to the place where her guy had been seated, Buffy and Willow left the theater.

--------------------

When Spike and the rest of the guys returned fifteen minutes later, he immediately looked over to where his girl had been seated. When he didn't find her, he quickly scanned the theater to see if maybe she had switched seats. He had to give up when Woods scolded him and ordered him to sit. He plopped down in his seat and held his head between his hands in despair, trying as hard as he could not to cry. She had left and he had no idea when or if he would ever see her again.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First of all, a thousand thanks to Ishuntress, Legen and Celtic Cross for reviewing! I love to read that you like this story. :D

Second, there's no way I'd be offended by your question, Legen, it's a very valid one; and although I think it will be answered in this chapter, I just wanted to add that Buffy was crying because she thinks it would be very difficult (if not impossible) to see Spike again. When the guys got up to go to the bathroom she thought they were leaving for good, they didn't gave any indication they might be back, so Willow decided to take her out of the movie complex and begin working in the plan she just thought about.

If any of you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask them her or e-mail me, I'd be happy to answer. :D

Thanks again for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well,

hugs

Mari (dusty273)

**Chapter 3**

_Immaculate Heart School, Monday morning_

Buffy and Willow shared amused glances as they talked to yet another group of their classmates. It was kind of funny how quickly all the girls had agreed to help them once they'd heard the particulars of their plan. All the girls except Amy Collins, that is. It had been no surprise that she had refused to even listen to Buffy and Willow when they had approached her. The girl had a competitive streak a mile long when it came to anything school related ― especially if Buffy had shown prior interest on it. So Buffy really wouldn't be surprised if Amy pulled out the heavy artillery with her charity project in order to beat her. Not that she would win, at least not with all their other classmates supporting Buffy; she was sure that would make all the difference.

Buffy let her thoughts drift while Willow gave the girls all the details of the plan. She still couldn't believe how easily it all seemed to be falling into place. Even with Willow's help and constant reassurance that the plan would indeed work; she couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that something was going to go wrong and her dreams would be shattered once again.

Her eyes wandered around the patio until they fixed on Sister Victoria, the school's headmistress, who was waving at her to get her attention. Excusing herself from the group, Buffy walked over to where the nun stood.

'_Why does she need to talk to me? Maybe she learned of the plan somehow and wants to keep me from doing it?_' Buffy thought gloomily.'_Don't even start with that, Buffy. There's no way she could know. Just act calmly. There are tons of reasons why Sister Victoria could be calling you and not all of them are bad._'

"Good morning, Sister Victoria," Buffy asked demurely.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Sister Victoria responded. "I wanted to inform you that your father called me today."

"He did?" Buffy's smile widened. "What did he say? Where are they?"

Sister Victoria grinned at Buffy's enthusiastic questions and said, "Yes, he did. They are in Geneva."

"Geneva? I thought they'd be home by now," Buffy replied, her enthusiasm decreasing as apprehension began taking its place.

"It seems that your father's business is doing great in Europe, so your parents will be spending most of their time there in the next few years," the headmistress continued. "Since you're about to graduate from high school, your parents considered it would be convenient to transfer you to a boarding school in Geneva to continue your studies. Let me assure you, the Sacred Heart School is one of the best schools in Europe and it also functions as a college. So you'll be able to study there until you graduate from college."

Buffy tried as hard as she could to hide how hurt she felt by the news, but she realized she had failed miserably when Sister Victoria kept talking in a kinder tone, "Is there a problem, Elizabeth? You look… disappointed. This is an excellent opportunity for you; you_do_ understand that, don't you?"

'_Disappointed? Try crushed, that might be a better description for what I'm feeling right now,_' Buffy mused, but she couldn't tell the headmistress_that_, so instead she replied, "I know, Sister Victoria. It's just that I'd hoped that after graduation my parents would let me to go back home with them for a while."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing more of them in Geneva than at home," Sister Victoria continued.

"Yes, maybe," Buffy replied distractedly.

"Well, Elizabeth," she added, glancing at her watch. "I have to return to my office and the bell will be ringing any minute now. Your father said that he would call you next week to give you all the details for your trip," And without waiting for areply Sister Victoria began walking away.

Buffy blinked trying to keep her tears at bay. She couldn't understand why her parents were doing this to her. Was she so insignificant to them that they simply didn't care whether or not she was happy? She would've resigned herself to never seeing her handsome stranger again if she at least had been allowed to go home. It would've been very hard for her to give up that particular dream, but she also knew that she would've managed if she'd had her parents with her. But her parents didn't want her to go back home with them, and to add insult to injury, they were sending her to another boarding school, one so far away that there was no possible way she would ever meet or even see her boy again.

Was the possibility of meeting_him_ face to face worth the pain that she might have to endure when she had to leave and all her illusions were inevitably crushed once again?'_Hell, yeah!_' Buffy decided. All her life she'd been scared of letting her defenses down. The fear of allowing anyone to come close enough to hurt her had made her seek refuge within herself. She couldn't or rather she_wouldn't_, deny herself the chance of experiencing what happiness could be like just because she was afraid.

With just one look from him the wall that had surrounded her fragile heart for what seemed like forever had crumbled into a million pieces. The numbness had been replaced by hope. She'd left her heart and her dreams unguarded and even if it brought her pain, it was well worth it. And if her plan worked and she could be close to him ― even if it was for such a short time ― she would at least have those memories to help her go through this nightmare.

The bell rang and Willow suddenly materialized by her side, smiling sweetly, she took Buffy's hand in hers and pulled her towards the classroom saying, "Hurry up, honey. This is not the right time for crying. We have a plan to execute, remember?"

Buffy sent a teary smile towards her friend as she wiped a few rebel tears with the back of her hand. Willow was right she didn't have time to cry now. She had to make this plan work. Now more than ever she needed to meet him.

-------------------

_In the meantime, at the Honor Camp…_

Xander and Spike took a break from their assigned labors as they walked to one of the tables located inside the carpentry room. Xander had told Spike he had to show him something and since he was being secretive and all, they figured this was the best place to do it.

"So what do ya want to show me, mate?" Spike questioned.

Xander checked once more that they were alone before he took out a folded map from his jeans back pocket.

"What's this?"

"_This_ is the map to our freedom, bleach boy," Xander replied.

"Our freedom?"

"Yep. It's an escape route, man. I've been planning this for the last two years, but to be honest, I've never had the guts to follow it through until now," he said. "And I wanted to know if you wanted in when the time's right."

"To leave this 'ellmouth once 'n for all 'n to not see Snyder's dogface or smell Angel's blood breath ever again?" Spike asked with a sneer as Xander nodded anxiously. "'Ell, yeah, count me in."

---------------

_Sister Jen's classroom, later that same morning_

"Okay, girls. It's that time of the year again where the senior girls, that's you by the way," Sister Jenny smiled sweetly. "Have to choose a charity project in order to learn about the importance of giving. So, do you have any suggestions?"

A girl seated in the front row raised her hand.

"Yes, Amy?"

"I think we should send food and medicine to the little town in Africa that last year's senior's class chose. They were deeply grateful and they_really_ need all the help they can get," Amy Collins said.

"That sounds lovely, Amy. Thank you," the teacher turned towards the blackboard and wrote down 'Amy – Send food to Africa'. Then she turned once more to face her students. "Does anyone else have another suggestion?"

Amy smiled smugly thinking that there was no way Buffy's project would be better than hers.

Buffy raised her hand and Sister Jen, who always had had a soft spot for Buffy, beamed at her, "Elizabeth, do you have a suggestion?"

"Yes, Sister Jen. Giving food and medicines to a poor town is a great project, but it's so… impersonal. We'd never have the chance to experience how our help benefits them," Buffy exposed. "So, I thought it's time that we did something for the people that lives in our own town, by maybeorganizing a dance and inviting the boys from the Honor Camp."

"Hmm," the older woman pondered. "I'm not sure if Sister Victoria or the School Board would give their permission for a dance. There would be too many things to take into consideration. Definitely not an easily executable plan."

"Sister Jen, I know this plan won't be easy to execute, but surely our Lord doesn't expect us to take the easy way out, does he?" Buffy replied, smiling as she noticed that Sister Jen, seemingly very impressed by her speech,nodded.

"Certainly. Are there any more suggestions?" the teacher asked as she scribbled 'Elizabeth – Dance' on the board, right under Amy's name. The rest of the class shook their heads and a few no's were heard, so she continued, "Time to vote then. Those in favor of Amy's suggestion please raise your hands."

Amy turned with her raised hand and glared at her classmates after she realized no one would back her up.

"Those in favor of Elizabeth's suggestion raise your hands," Sister Jen smiled wryly when she noticed that all the girls – except Amy, of course – had lifted their hands as they unsuccessfully tried to cover their excited giggles. "I guess we have a winner then."

Buffy was elated; it had been almost too easy to convince the nun. Hopefully, convincing Sister Victoria and the School Board would be just as easy.

-------------

_Immaculate Heart School, Wednesday morning_

"It has come to my attention that the senior class has decided to organize a dance and invite the boys from the reformatory to it as their charity project," Sister Victoria said after the daily mass ended. "I discussed this with the School Board and we decided to authorize the activity as long as certain rules are followed, before, during, and after the event."

Buffy couldn't contain the satisfied smile that blossomed on her lips. She half-listened to the rest of Sister Victoria's speech as she daydreamed about how her encounter with her mystery guy would turn out.

------------------

_Oak Ridge Honor Camp, Wednesday afternoon_

"Damned ignorant fools!" Snyder exclaimed as he slammed the phone in its cradle.

"What happened, boss?" Robin Woods asked.

"The boys have been invited to a dance at the prissy school for girls on the other side of the forest and the goddamned Council and the Youth Prisons' Board gave their authorization!" Snyder barked.

"I can't believe they gave their authorization for this," Robin Woods said, trying to calm the warden.

"Yeah, me neither. And believe me, if it were up to me there's no fucking way they'd be going. But I'd be getting in a lot of trouble with those idiots if I refuse," Snyder replied.

"So, when are you gonna tell them?" the deputy asked.

"I'm not gonna tell them. I refuse to give them the chance to gloat about this in my face. You'll be telling them and while you're at it, read them this," Snyder handed a fax sheet to Woods. "Those are the rules the boys would have to follow at the dance. It might be a good idea if you refreshed their memories on what happens to people that makes me look bad. Ah! And before I forget, tell them that they'll be doing hard labor under my supervision at the Saint Francis Cemetery tomorrow, Friday and all next week. I'll make sure they're too tired by Friday to enjoy the blasted dance."

Woods refrained from trying to dissuade the warden about that last part. He knew that if he advocated for the boys it would only cause them more problems and he'd risk losing a job he really needed. He didn't agree with Snyder's methods, but he was his boss, so he had to do what he was asked to.

"Ok. I'll gather the boys on the main patio then."

---------------

"I have to make some announcements," Robin Woods told to the boys assembled. "The Honor Camp's Council and the Youth Prisons' Board gave their authorization for all of you to attend a dance at the Immaculate Heart School on Friday."

The boys cheered at the news, until Woods continued, "That's not all, so please try to curb your enthusiasm until I'm finished."

The boys became silent, but the smiles on their faces at the opportunity that they'd been given couldn't be wiped away just as easily.

Spike couldn't believe his good luck, if his girl went to that school as he and Xander suspected, he might be able to be close to her, talk to her.

"You'll have to follow some rules at the dance. First, the boys should dress formally for the occasion," Woods read and then smiled amicably at the groans that resounded all over the camp. "I know, I know, just try to wear the best you've got, okay?"

The boys nodded and he continued reading, "Second, the boys should keep at least a half arm's length distance between them and the girls at all times while they're dancing…"

More groans could be heard and the officer shrugged, "You know what? These rules are all pretty much the same. The one thing you have to know is that you'll have to behave or the dance would be over and remember that if you make Mr. Snyder look bad you should be prepared to deal with the consequences."

The boys looked appalled by the threat and Woods was sure their prior enthusiasm might disappear completely after he told them what the warden had in store for them, but it couldn't be put off anymore.

"And the last announcement is that you'll be doing hard labor under Mr. Snyder's supervision at Saint Francis Cemetery for a week, starting tomorrow. You can go back to your labors now," the officer dismissed the crestfallen boys with a wave.

Xander began walking towards the car repair shop when he noticed that Spike wasn't by his side. He turned around and saw that his friend hadn't even moved from where they'd stood during Woods' little talk, so he walked over to him. He regarded the idiotic smile gracing his friend's face and smiled himself when he remembered that the girl his friend was infatuated with might study at the Immaculate Heart School. So, it really was no wonder he looked like this, probably hadn't even heard the rest of the announcements or he wouldn't be smiling. He patted Spike's back and chuckled when the blond seemed to wake up from his daze. Realizing he'd been caught daydreaming, he blushed and chuckled good-naturedly along with his friend as they walked towards the repair shop.

-----------------

_Immaculate Heart School, later that afternoon_

"Sister Victoria?" Buffy called as she found the headmistress in one of the halls.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth." Sister Victoria smiled. "What can I do for you?

"I just wanted to give you this," she handed the nun a framed enlargement of her favorite picture from the pond's photo shoot. "I know it's not much, but since I'll be leaving soon I wanted you to have something to remember me by."

"Oh, Elizabeth! This is a gorgeous self-portrait," the nun replied as she appreciated the picture's quality. "I have the perfect spot for it! Right in the lobby; that way every person that comes into the school would see it. Thank you, my child."

Buffy beamed at Sister Victoria's words, she didn't give idle praise and placing the portrait on the lobby so that everyone could see it, was indeed a great honor. And maybe_he_ would see the picture when he came to the dance on Friday and know beforehand that she was here and that they'd be able to finally meet and even if he didn't, she would make sure they saw each other at the dance. Elated at that thought, she thanked the nun for her kind words and went back to her room with a spring to her step that hadn't been there before.

---------------

_Immaculate Heart School, Friday night_

The boys practically glowed as they stepped out of the bus and walked in an orderly line into the school under Snyder and Woods' vigilant looks. The exhaustion after the hard chores they'd done that morning at the cemetery had vanished into thin air at the prospect of spending some quality time outside the camp with these girls.

Spike, as always, stayed at the end of the line with Snyder walking behind him. As he entered the school he noticed the portrait hanging at the center of the lobby's front wall. He gasped as he recognized it held the image that had permeated his every thought since last Saturday.'_She's 'ere! This paintin' wouldn't be 'ere if she weren't,_' he thought as he gazed dreamingly upon the picture.

Snyder stood beside him admiring the picture and commented, "Nice painting. I didn't know you liked art."

Spike threw him a dark look over his shoulder – one that he hoped asked very clearly how dare the warden interrupt his contemplation of his girl? Then remembering that he would probably meet her inside and that it wouldn't do to knock Snyder off his feet, he breathed in deeply trying to rein in his temper. When he felt calmer, he turned around, a cocky smirk on his lips and he answered, "Not any art, just Impressionism."

Spike stifled his laughter as he took in the warden's confused look at his remark and felt supremely satisfied at having effectively silenced Snyder, he turned around again and began walking towards the place the other boys had disappeared into.

Snyder seethed with anger at Spike's very evident lack of fear and respect of him, grumbling under his breath, "I promise someday I will have the pleasure of wiping that smug smirk from your face and see you cower with fear before me, Taylor. I'll break you even if it's the last damned thing I do."

tbc

Next chapter: Buffy and Spike will_finally_ meet face to face. ;) Oh! And I'll try to update on Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to update tomorrow, but I simply couldn't wait. I really hope you don't mind. ;)

Thanks again to Amelia-Jane and Stine for taking the time to review. It makes me very happy to know that you're enjoying this story. :D

Special thanks to my sweet Lu82, thanks for letting me bounce all my crazy ideas with you. :) And to Charis, Spikeskat and Caitie for betaing this chapter for me, it really makes all the difference.

The lyrics included in this chapter are from the songs 'Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime' by Nena, featuring Kim Wilde and 'I'm In It For Love' by James House. The songs and the lyrics are property of their writers, singers and record companies.

**Chapter 4**

_Outside the gym_

Spike stood still before the French doors that separated him from the gym as he tried to gather the courage to go through them. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating so hard that for a minute he thought it was going to escape from his chest.

He was terrified of not finding his golden girl there and at the same time, he was afraid of finding her, too. Although all things considered, maybe finding her would be worse. What if she rejected him? What if she didn't return the feelings that she had ignited in him? Then again, what if she did return his feelings? What then? He chuckled inwardly thinking he was turning into a right ponce. Where was all the bravado he had shown less than two minutes ago when he had faced Snyder? Gone with the wind, it would seem. He groaned as he remembered that the warden couldn't be that far behind him, so drawing a shaky breath, he forced himself to enter the gym. It wouldn't do that Snyder found him standing by the door afraid of going inside like a nancy boy. Nope, that wouldn't do at all.

He quickly scanned the room trying to find his angel, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Where was she? She _had_ to be here, he didn't know how but he felt that she was close, but where? Slightly disappointed that she wasn't in the room yet, Spike walked over to where Xander stood just as one of the nuns began talking.

"Good evening, boys," Sister Jen greeted through the microphone. "On behalf of the Immaculate Heart School I extend you a warm welcome. As you may see on the tables to your right, the girls prepared some refreshments and food, so feel free to help yourselves. I remind you that no one can leave this room throughout the dance and that you should keep at least half an arm of distance from your partner while dancing. Is that clear?"

The girls and boys nodded and the nun added, "Then, let's get this dance started!" She motioned to Sister Harriet to start the music.

Fleeting glances came and went between the boys and girls, giggles could be heard sporadically, but neither made any movement to start the dance. Not until Amy Collins decided that that was the perfect job for her, that is. She walked up to the center of the room and began swaying to the music.

The boys stared at the girl and then at each other, neither willing to endure being made fun of for being the first to join her on the dance floor. The decision was taken out of their hands though when with an evil gleam in his eyes, Angel pulled Xander away from the wall he was leaning on and pushed him towards the brunette girl.

Xander blushed when he stumbled and almost fell over Amy. She helped him steady himself and with a small smile, they began moving hesitantly to the music. They had been dancing for not more than a minute, which they spent exchanging their names and a few other pleasantries, until almost all of the other boys and girls joined them on the dance floor.

As he began gaining more confidence, Xander's hesitance rapidly turned into the most uncoordinated dance Amy or any of the other dancers had ever seen. Amy's face flushed with embarrassment as she realized that all the other girls were laughing at her partner's antics. Not liking the idea of being mocked upon by her peers, she took advantage of one of Xander's turns to flee from the dance floor.

When Xander turned back, Amy was nowhere to be seen. '_Maybe she was in a hurry to get to the bathroom or something,_' he thought. He looked around once more trying to find Spike and finally found him leaning against a wall with his eyes fixed on the entry to the gym.

Walking over to where his friend stood, Xander said smugly, "I'm an animal! Did you see me out there dancing? Amy totally wants my body!"

Spike smirked amusedly and took his eyes from the door for a second to look at his friend. He raised an eyebrow at the brunette boy and without uttering a single word, he pointed towards one of the couples on the dance floor. Xander followed his finger only to find _his_ Amy dancing with Riley Finn.

"That bitch," Xander said.

"I know," Spike replied chuckling. "'N after all ya've done for 'er, right?"

"Ha-ha, really funny," the brunette answered sarcastically. "Hey! Are you still thinking about your girl? Forget about her, some of these girls aren't half bad."

Spike turned towards his friend with a menacing glare and was about to tell Xander what he could do with his advice, when he heard him saying, "Is that her? By the door."

He quickly turned back to his previous position and nodded absently while trying to determine the fastest way to reach her.

"She's incredible, man, really hot."

Spike nodded and was about to walk over to where she stood, when Angel moved into her path and after a brief exchange, they began dancing.

"Now, that could be a problem. How are you gonna take her away from blood breath? Huh?" Xander questioned.

"Xander, can ya leave me alone?" he asked. He lowered his gaze and clenched his fists in an effort to restrain the sharp pangs of jealousy that crept within his body at the sight of Angel dancing with _his_ girl. Why did these things always happen to him? Why couldn't things work in his favor this one time?

------------------------

Buffy glanced at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. She was running late. Typical that of all the days her father could have called, he had to choose today. One could almost believe he had done it on purpose. As Sister Victoria had warned her, he called to inform her of his decision of transferring her to another school and to give her all the details for her trip. She had begged him to reconsider, she'd pleaded with him to let her at least finish the school year here in the Immaculate Heart, not that it had done her much good because two weeks from today she'd be joining her parents in Switzerland. Just two weeks until she traded one prison for another. Just two more weeks and she would never see _him_ again.

She definitely hadn't wanted to deal with her father today and to make things worse she had to wear the horrible school uniform to the dance. She checked her image on the mirror for the last time. '_Ah well, this will have to do,_' she thought as she straightened her tie and her skirt and made sure that the wreath of flowers Willow had placed on her hair was still firmly in place. Taking a small flower bouquet she had placed over her dresser she finally left her room and hurried towards the gym.

She made an strategic stop to hide the bouquet inside one of the lockers at the gym entrance and then came into the room looking around as she tried to find the man that had occupied her every thought for the last week. She was about to go further inside the gym when a tall brunette man asked her to dance. Since it wouldn't have been polite to decline, she accepted hoping that it would be easier to spot _her mysterious guy_ while she was on the dance floor.

"I'm Angel."

"Elizabeth." She responded absently as she kept on with her search.

"That's a beautiful name," Angel replied, taking her tie between his hands and pulling her towards him as he smugly added. "Wanna go someplace where we could get to know each other better?"

Outraged by his suggestion, Buffy slapped his hands away from her tie and pushed him so hard that he lost his footing and fell to the floor; then she whispered angrily, "I most certainly don't want to go anywhere with you and if you try to get near me again, I promise you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She walked away ignoring Angel's infuriated expression and the laughter from the people that had witnessed the incident. She had to find her mysterious guy now and God helped anyone else that dared get in her way; she was in no mood for any more interruptions.

-------------------

'_Seems kitty 'as claws, just my type of girl_,' Spike thought smirking while he followed the girl with his eyes until he lost sight of her. Standing tall he tried to locate her again amidst all the dancers.

----------------------

Buffy went farther into the gym, until she finally saw _him_ standing near the refreshments' table. She walked towards him only stopping when she finally stood behind him. She breathed in deeply taking a minute to calm her frazzled nerves as fear that maybe he wouldn't feel the same way she did crept into her mind. She resolutely rejected the feeling as she remembered that she didn't have time to worry about a pesky little detail like that. She _needed_ to at least meet him before she left for Switzerland and if the looks they had exchanged at the pond and at the movies were any indication, he definitely wasn't indifferent to her.

Pasting a bright smile in her face, Buffy began extending her right hand to touch his shoulder and make him notice her, but when she was about to reach him he turned around unexpectedly to face her. Surprised by his sudden movement, she let her hand drop to her side and felt that everything that wasn't him faded into nothingness as her eyes locked with his.

'_Blue, his eyes are blue_,' she thought dreamily. She had tried to imagine uncountable times since Saturday what color his eyes would be, but try as she might she would have never came up with the beautiful shade of blue she was getting lost in. With effort she pulled her eyes away from his to let them travel up to his slicked back platinum blond hair and then down to his sharp cheekbones, the strong line of his jaw, his lips… She had thought he was handsome before, but now… wow! He looked good enough to eat dressed in a tight black t-shirt with a red button down shirt over it and black jeans.

-----------------

Spike had been trying to track his angel down when he felt someone standing behind him. Hoping against hope that it was _his_ girl and not any other girl or even worse, Angel or one of his accomplices, he swiftly turned around and gasped when his eyes rested on her. '_She's even more beautiful than I ever dared imagine_,' Spike thought. Long honey blond hair framed a delicate face in which bright green eyes and luscious red lips stood out as her scent made him want to lose himself in her forever. He'd never felt so much just by being close to someone and he definitely wasn't going to let the opportunity of getting to know his angel pass, like he'd done at the pond.

-------------------

Unwilling to lose any more time than she already had and seeing that her mystery guy seemed rather tongue-tied, Buffy smiled shyly and said, "Hi!"

"Hi," Spike replied distractedly, still trying to determine if this was really happening, if she was really standing before him so close that he just had to extend his hand to touch her.

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked, a bit worried that she might have something on her face since he was gazing at her so intently.

"No, nothin' is wrong," he said.

'_In fact, everythin' is finally alright now that ya're finally 'ere_,' he thought.

'_Oh God, I could spend hours just hearing him talk!_' she shivered.

"My name is Buffy."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he replied, "'m Spike Taylor."

"Spike?" She said arching a well-trimmed eyebrow at him questioningly. "That seems like a rather unusual name."

He smirked at her, "'Tis a nickname, luv. Imagine yours is, too?"

"Yes, it is," she smiled. "My real name is Elizabeth. What's yours?"

"William," he whispered. "Just don't be tellin' anyone else, okay? It might ruin my rep to 'ave such a poncy name, ya know?"

She giggled at his words and nodded.

"Would you like to dance, Spike Taylor?" she asked, smiling coquettishly and looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"Love to, pet," Buffy felt her knees turn to jelly at the dazzling smile he threw her.

He took both of her hands in his and tugged one of them to place it on his shoulder and kept the other in a loose hold in his placing it over his heart, while he placed his right hand around her waist. He had to remind himself that they had to keep a certain distance between them or Snyder or any of the nuns would separate them. And he just couldn't bear not being close to her. How was he supposed to survive without her now that he'd had her in his arms?

_Im Sturz durch Raum und Zeit _

_Richtung Unendlichkeit _

_Fliegen Motten in das Licht _

_Genau wie du und ich _

_Wrap your fingers 'round my neck _

_You don't speak my dialect _

_But our images reflect _

_Drawn together by the flame _

_We are just the same _

_Embrace the wind and fall into _

_Another time and space_

For the first time in her life Buffy felt what it could be like to belong to someone. No, not any someone, to belong to Spike. She sighed dreamily as she thought of how different her life would be with him in it. How was she supposed to go to Switzerland now and risk not seeing him ever again? She had to do something and fast, time was running out already, but what could she do?

_Gib mir die Hand _

_ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand _

_Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann. _

_If we belong to each other, we belong _

_Anyplace, anywhere, anytime_

"So," Spike said, clearing his throat and startling Buffy out of her thoughts as he pinned her with his azure gaze. "What…are ya studyin' to be a nun?"

"No," she giggled. "Are you…studying to be a crook?"

He chuckled, amused by her question and responded, "No, I'm not. I'm very curious, if ya aren't studyin' to be a nun, why are ya 'ere, luv?"

Her smile waned as she said, "To be honest, I got sent here by my parents. I don't…really belong here. I bet you don't belong where you are either."

"No, got sent there, too," Spike added.

"I thought so."

_Im Sturz durch Zeit und Raum _

_Erwacht aus einem Traum _

_Nur ein kurzer Augenblick _

_Dann kehrt die Nacht zurück _

_Bits and pieces from your storm _

_Rain upon me as they form _

_Melt into my skin and I feel warm _

_Sweep upon me like a wave _

_We are young and brave _

_Embrace the wind and float into _

_Another time and space_

"Ya smell great," he said, getting closer to her and inhaling her scent.

"Really?" she asked unsurely.

"Yeah, ya smell like sunshine, lemons 'n 'oney. I think that's my new favorite scent in the whole world," he smiled when she blushed at his words. He couldn't get enough of her; she was sweet, beautiful and completely adorable. He'd never thought he could fall for someone so fast, so completely. He wished for the thousandth time that this night never ended.

_Gib mir die Hand _

_ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand _

_Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann. _

_If we belong to each other, we belong _

_Anyplace, anywhere, anytime _

_(Geflüster) _

_If we belong to each other, we belong _

_Anyplace anywhere anytime _

_I'm going to any world you're coming from _

_Anyplace, anywhere, anytime _

"So, what were ya doin' out in the forest?" Spike asked when he finally gathered his courage.

"That's my not so secret hobby, Photography."

"Really?" Spike raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah. I was taking pictures of myself," Buffy elaborated, a shy smile tugging her lips upwards.

"Why?"

"Well… I was…supposed to be Ophelia," she replied hesitantly.

With a gleam of recognition in his eyes, Spike exclaimed, "Oh, right! That's …the paintin' in the 'allway, right?"

"Yes. You're very observant," Buffy said, very pleased that he had noticed the portrait displayed in the lobby and made the connection with what he had seen at the pond.

"Well, I saw ya in the forest…" he paused when a crazy thought crossed his mind. "Did ya see me?"

She ducked her head shyly, looking at him through her lashes as she whispered with a little smile playing on her lips, "Of course I saw you, that's why you're here." She laughed at his shocked expression.

"Ah!" Spike exclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing along with Buffy as he realized that all he'd been feeling since they saw each other at the pond wasn't one sided as he had feared.

_Gib mir die Hand _

_ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand _

_Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann. _

_I'm going to any world you're coming from _

_Anyplace, anywhere, anytime_

-----------------

"How come you're… doing time?" Buffy asked as they reclined side by side against the refreshments' table. She took two sandwiches from a plate and handed one to Spike, who accepted it gladly.

"Hrmm, 'cause 'm a bad rude man, luv," he responded, winking at her playfully.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I better watch out, then, huh?" Buffy replied teasingly.

"Wanna know what I did, pet?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded.

"Aah… I drove my mother's boyfriend's car through a window," Spike said.

"A window?"

"It's a big window, luv. Like the ones in the big stores? In my defense I'll say that the guy is a jerk 'n treats my mum like shit. 'N… she just said somethin' 'n I just took the car 'n went…"

"What did she say?" Buffy asked as she got closer to him, trying to offer him some comfort as she noticed how affected he was.

"She said she was gonna marry the guy," he answered quietly.

"Did she?"

"I don't know, pet. We don't talk," he shrugged.

"Yeah, well... I know how that is," Buffy responded with a sad smile.

'_Seems we have more in common than I thought at first. Should I tell him about Switzerland? Hmm, that's a toughie..._' she thought. '_To tell the guy I have a humongous crush on and that in turn seems to be interested in me that I'm being transferred to a school in Europe and that we probably won't see each other ever again or to live in denial a while longer, hoping that he'll sweep me off my feet and carry me away from this inferno?_' She turned to face him and denial won as she took in his gloomy expression. Buffy couldn't believe how a mother could prefer a man that hurt her over her own son; although she couldn't say she was that surprised, her own parents didn't care that much for her either.

He sighed and turning to face her, he smiled sadly saying, "Who needs 'em, right?"

"Right," she replied trying to sound more convinced that she felt.

-------------------

Meanwhile Willow was dancing with Xander, her eyes kept straying towards her friend and her _date_, who were standing by the refreshments' table. They made a striking couple or rather they would if they somehow managed to overcome the whole Catholic school-Reformatory rules problem that is. She had never seen Buffy looking so happy and carefree. Buffy noticed her stare and smiling sweetly, she waved at her. Willow waved back at her.

"They look good together, don't they?" Xander asked, surprising Willow since she had thought she hadn't been that obvious.

"Yes, they do," she smiled. "She's my best friend."

"No way! He's my best friend, too. I mean… all the guys are my friends, but he and I are like brothers."

"That's nice," she smiled. "Tell me, what are you going to do when you get out?"

"Oh, well. I've been given a scholarship to study at the Harvard Design School. I'm gonna major in Cartography."

"Really?" she said impressed.

"Yes," he replied proudly.

"I didn't know they notified this early."

He shrugged, "Oh well, I think that's because they notify the Honor Society first."

"Ah. I applied to Radcliffe but I won't know if I'd been accepted until next spring," Willow said, looking at him with new eyes.

"Ah, where is that?" he asked.

"Radcliffe? It's part of Harvard," she said slightly miffed. '_He's going to Harvard and doesn't know where Radcliffe is? Is he joking or is he lying?_'

She was still trying to decide that when he said, "Ah. You-you said Radcliffe? R. A. D. C. L. I. F. F. E.?" he spelled. Willow nodded. "Sorry, I thought you had said Radish," he explained with a bashful smile.

Willow rolled her eyes at him and smiled, shaking her head. This guy was a bit odd for her taste, but at least he made her laugh.

"So, why are you at the Honor Camp?"

"I hit a guy."

"Just for that? Seems to me the punishment exceeds the crime. Who did you hit?"

"My dad."

"Huh. Maybe after you get out you could do me a favor and hit mine?" Willow said winking.

"Sure. You're one very strange girl, you know that?"

"Like you're so normal!" she replied, giggling.

----------------

Sister Jen glanced at her clock after Sister Victoria made her a signal and walked over to the microphone. "Last dance, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last dance."

Disappointed groans were heard all over the gym at the announcement. As soon as he listened, Spike took Buffy's hand in his and guided her to the dance floor. This might be his last chance of being close to her, so Spike decided to risk the nuns and Snyder's wrath. Rules be damned, he needed to be as close to Buffy as he possibly could and even if he was punished for this afterwards, it would be well worth it. Spike pulled her body flush towards his, placing his right hand firmly around his waist. Her left hand snaked over his shoulder and they let their free hands entwine over his heart as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

_I've loved and I've lost _

_I've added the cost _

_And now I want to live _

_Free to start all over _

_If you say you will _

_I've nothing to promise _

_All that I want is _

_To know we have this chance _

_We can make it different _

_You just understand _

He didn't know how or when it had happened ― not that it made a difference anyway ― but he had tumbled head over heels, irremediably in love with Buffy. It just felt… right, like somehow he had found his home. For the first time in his life he felt he belonged to someone.

_That I'm in it for love _

_I'm not in it for a love of a stranger _

'_Cause there ain't enough time _

_There ain't enough love to be found _

_If we're in it for love _

_There can be no hurt, harm or danger _

_There's no limit for us _

_When the walls come tumbling down_

Needing to feel his body pressed with hers, Buffy got closer to him, then slowly her right hand trailed lightly over his chest as she moved it to his shoulder first and then to his back while her other hand played with the curls she'd found at the base of his neck.

She'd never felt more… dared she say… loved? Was it too soon? No it isn't, her heart replied as Spike's eyes bore into hers, telling her without words how deeply he cared for her. She had to swallow a lump in her throat at the overwhelming feelings his touch and his looks were conveying within her. At that moment she realized that he was the one she had been waiting for. She couldn't lose him now that she had found him. Someway, somehow she had to convince her parents to let her stay in the States. She couldn't bear thinking what would happen if she had to move to Switzerland and never see him again.

_You've sheltered your dreams _

_And what does it mean _

_To you if you can't say _

_You have someone to side with you _

_When you've gone against the grain _

_I've been there before _

_And one thing's for sure _

_This time I need some help _

_This heart holds out for you _

_Waiting here for no one else_

He pulled back for a minute to look into her eyes as he flattened his hand in the air. Following his lead she put hers on his and slowly they entwined their fingers. Both closed their eyes as delicious shivers went up and down their backs.

_I'm in it for love _

_I'm not in it for a love of a stranger _

'_Cause there ain't enough time _

_There ain't enough love to be found _

_If we're in it for love _

_There can be no hurt, harm or danger _

_There's no limit for us _

_When the walls come tumbling down _

Lost in their own little world, Spike and Buffy didn't notice that several people had become aware of their closeness, all of them showing very different reactions to it.

Willow glanced transfixed at the love that seemed to radiate in waves from Buffy and Spike. Never before had she seen two people that so clearly belonged to each other. In that moment she vowed to herself to do anything in her power to help Buffy, after all she'd been through she deserved to have some happiness in her life.

Sister Jen smiled wistfully as she realized that the reason Elizabeth had put so much effort in making this dance possible was the boy dancing with her at the moment; it made her happy to see how in love the couple seemed. She sighed hoping that Sister Victoria and the rest of the teachers wouldn't notice so they could at least be closer for this dance.

But Sister Victoria had indeed noticed and wasn't pleased at all by the turn of events. What Elizabeth and that boy were doing on the dance floor wasn't dancing; they'd stood in the same spot embracing tightly with complete disregard to who might be looking. Elizabeth had always been a role model for all the other girls, following all the school rules without a question. What could have happened to change that? It had to be the boy, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Scowling she turned towards the warden who coincidentally stood beside her and said, "Mr. …"

"Snyder," the man completed.

"Indeed. I hope we aren't developing a problem right there," she pointed in the direction of Buffy and Spike.

"I have no problem boys, Sister. They get out of line and they're out. Excuse me," Snyder replied with a sinister expression on his face as he strode towards the couple.

_You and me _

_Leaving the heartache in the sand _

_The sky's wide open this time _

_This time it's love we're holding in our hands _

_I'm in it for love _

_I'm not in it for a love of a stranger _

'_Cause there ain't enough time _

_There ain't enough love to be found in this world _

_If we're in it for love _

_There can be no hurt, harm or danger _

_We're in it for love, let the walls come tumbling down_

Still with his eyes closed, Spike lightly brushed her forehead with his lips, wishing they were someplace else where they could be alone, even if it were just for a minute. He was about to begin trailing kisses down towards her lips when someone pulled him away from Buffy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Taylor?" Snyder asked, hardly concealing his contempt as he stood between Spike and Buffy.

"Nothin'," Spike replied, without taking his gaze off Buffy, not even to glance at the warden.

"Nothing he says. Ha! I'll deal with you later, you little twerp," Snyder whispered angrily. "We're leaving right now, so move!"

Buffy looked so miserable that it almost made Spike physically ill. He moved closer to her, taking her face between his hands and gazed into her green depths, trying to express without words all that he felt for her.

"I said we're leaving!" the warden exploded as he pushed Spike towards the door.

Buffy followed him and when Spike noticed that Snyder glared at them, he reached for his shirt pocket to pull a piece of paper with a clothes pin on it.

"Oh, shit!" Spike said as he dropped the label and then picked it up again in order to gain more time with Buffy. She looked at the paper curiously until she noticed it had his name written on it. "Can ya 'elp me put it on?" Spike asked.

"Sure," Buffy moved closer to pin the label on his shirt, doing it as slowly as she could. "Can I call you?" Buffy whispered.

"No, we're not allowed to receive calls from anyone, not even family"

"Can you write?"

He shook his head, "We're not supposed to write to anybody, luv. Can I call ya?"

"Our parents are the only ones authorized to call us," she responded with a sad smile.

"Ready, Taylor?" Snyder said with a sneer at the crestfallen expression on Spike's face.

"There you go," Buffy said with a sweet smile, patting his chest as she finished pinning the label. "Oh! I forgot something," Buffy exclaimed and hurried towards the gym's exit, Spike and Snyder followed her a few steps behind.

When they reached her, she was taking something out of a locker. She turned and they saw it was a small flower bouquet.

Buffy gave the bouquet to Spike and smiling brightly, she extended her hand formally to him, saying, "Well, I hope you have a great life, Spike. I'll tell Hank you said hello."

"'Ank?" Spike whispered tilting his head to one side as he took her hand in his.

"Hank, my father," she replied, smiling coyly at him.

"Ah, yes. Please do that," Spike winked at her as he understood what she'd meant. Now he just had to find out what the number of the school was and call her saying he was her father. Brilliant plan that!

"Well, that's enough. Move, Taylor. Good night, miss," Snyder said, grabbing Spike by the arm and conducting him to the exit.

Buffy stood still watching Spike leave, he turned once and she waved lightly at him, trying to keep her tears at bay. When she couldn't see him anymore, she ran to the second level of the building hoping to catch a glimpse of him when he climbed on the bus.

--------------

Spike walked slowly trying to delay having to climb into the bus until the last minute. Woods prompt him with a knowing smile and smiling back at him, the bleached blond got on the bus. He moved to the middle of the bus where Xander was saving him a seat and sat by the window, looking upwards and scanning through the girls agglomerated on the second floor windows, looking for his golden goddess.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that a stained-glass window opened to his right and then he noticed Buffy standing there. The light shimmered from inside making her look like an angel. She was… effulgent. He flattened his hand on the windowpane with his fingers open duplicating the moment when they had entwined their hands while they dance. She smiled sweetly at him and copied him. They stayed like that, lost in each other's eyes until the bus moved and began its return to the Honor Camp.

Spike looked towards Xander, who was already fast asleep, then he glanced at the bouquet he had placed over his lap. A closer look made him notice that the flowers seemed to be enveloped in some kind of thick paper. Curious, he unrolled the paper and gasped when he realized that it was a smaller version of Buffy's portrait. Smiling widely he turned it and found a phone number written in one of the corners in the back of the picture. His heart sped up when he understood that it must be _her_ phone number and that she must have written it _before_ they met at the dance, since she'd had no time after. Now he just had to get some help to keep Woods away from his office long enough to call her.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I used some dialogue from the episode "Crush", written by David Fury, in this chapter. It's not mine; I'm just using it because I felt it fitted into this part of the story.

I'm sorry that I messed my thank you note on the last chapter, so here it is, hopefully the correct one this time. ;)

Thank you Celtic Cross and lafemme540 for reviewing Chapter 3 and spbangel and Celtic Cross for reviewing Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

**Chapter 5**

_Buffy and Willow's room, after the dance_

Willow bade good night to Amy and Rachel – they had offered to walk back with her to the dormitories after they finished cleaning the gym – and was about to open the door to her room when she heard… '_Crying? Buffy's crying?_' she thought appalled and entered their room, only to find Buffy curled up on her bed, sobs wrecking through her petite body.

"Buffy? What happened?" Willow asked worriedly, as she moved into the room and sat beside her friend over the bed, pulling her into her arms and running her hands soothingly over her back. She had thought everything had gone well with… '_What was the name Xander called him by? It was a bit unusual, let's see, Snake, Splyke. Argh! Whatever!_' She'd remember soon enough, either that or Buffy would surely tell her.

"Buffy, honey, you're scaring me. Can you tell me what happened to make you cry like this?"

Between sobs, Buffy tried to tell Willow what had happened, but the redhead could only make out some words that sounded like father and Switzerland. Getting more confused by the minute she decided to calm Buffy down first and ask what happened again a bit later.

"Huh? Sweetie, can you do me a favor?" Buffy lifted her head from Willow's shoulder and sniffling, she nodded. "Okay, first, breathe deeply," Buffy did as instructed and then Willow handed Buffy a box of Kleenex, which the blond took gratefully. "That's better, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded again, feeling a bit calmer. "Now, let's start again; because honey, I didn't understand a word you just said!" Buffy giggled and Willow smiled warmly at her. "Ah, that's more like it!"

"My dad called today. I would be transferred to the school in Geneva in two weeks," Buffy's eyes filled with tears again.

"Two weeks? Are they crazy?" Willow exploded.

"Preaching to the choir, Wills. It's just that…" Buffy threw her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture. "Argh! I hate this. I hate not being able to do anything, not having a vote on what's gonna happen with my life, you know?" the redhead nodded. "And then there's _him_… Spike. Meeting him today, face to face, being able to talk to him, to touch him, it was like a dream come true. I've never felt anything like this before, he makes me feel… loved, cherished," Buffy's expression turned dreamful. "He said he'd call and I know he will, but what would happen if he does? My parents won't let me stay, no matter how much I beg and I just don't think I can stand this anymore, Will. How am I supposed to live without him now? Now that I've tasted a glimpse of heaven, how am I going to go back to what it was before? It hurts, Will, it hurts so much."

"Aww, honey. I know it hurts, but let's not worry about that today. Two weeks is enough time and we will figure something out, okay?"

Buffy smiled through her tears and hugged Willow again, "Have I ever told you how happy I am that you're my friend."

"I think you may have told me a couple of times before, not that I mind hearing it though," Willow beamed at her friend. "So… I saw you were getting quite cozy with a certain blond boy. Spike, you said? That's an unusual name, wouldn't you say?

"It's his nickname," Buffy said sighing dreamily as she replayed in her mind all that had happened between her and Spike at the dance.

"Nickname? Do I even want to know how he got it?" Willow teased.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I didn't think of asking him. I know his name though, even if he made me promise not to repeat it."

"Ohh, a secret! So will you tell me? Me being your best friend and all."

"Nope."

"That's evil you know," Willow smiled.

"Yep."

"Okay, I see you won't budge, I'll respect that, but…" Willow said, as she put her resolve face on. "You will have to tell me everything else. I want all the details, my friend. He seemed to be quite taken with you."

"Taken with me? Wherever did you catch that expression, Will?" Buffy asked playfully.

Willow smiled sheepishly, "I think Amy's talk might have rubbed a bit on me when we were getting back from the gym." Both girls giggled at that.

"Alrighty, I'll tell you all you want to know about Spike, except his name, of course," Buffy said with a mischievous smile gracing her face. "If you do the same about the brunette boy you were dancing with. You two seemed awfully friendly."

Willow blushed and nodded. They spent a good part of the night talking about Spike and Xander and trying not to think about what would happen in the future.

----------------

_Honor Camp's barracks, Saturday at dawn_

"Everybody get up!" Deputy Watley – the officer in charge of guarding the boys' barracks at night – yelled, turning on the lights as he advanced into the building. Groans were heard from the sleepy boys as they stirred up in their beds. "Leaders! Line them up! "

The boys lined up, each of them standing in front of their bunks as Watley checked for any irregularities. When the deputy noticed the vacant bed between Angel O'Connor and Riley Finn, his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as he panicked.

"Where's Forrest?" he asked. Most of the boys looked around confusedly and a few others just shrugged in answer as they realized what might have happened. The deputy couldn't ignore the dreadful feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about how Mr. Snyder was going to react to this particular news. "Don't play with me, boys! Where's he?"

He blanched when the warden – holding a rifle in one of his hands – stepped into the room and walked over to where Watley stood. He saw the empty bed and said coldly, "Seems we've got ourselves a runner." With an evil gleam in his eyes, he turned to walk through the lined boys while looking at each one pointedly. Once he reached Spike, he stopped and advanced until he was eye to eye with the blond, adding with a sneer, "Guess you'll find out what happens when someone tries to make me look bad before the Camp Council, Taylor."

Spike held his ground, refusing to lower his gaze or to show any kind of reaction to the evident challenge that tinted the warden's voice, except for the clenching of his jaw. They stayed like that for a minute, until Snyder caught Watley's nervous stance out of the corner of his eye and remembered that he had a more pressing issue right now than trying to break Taylor, that would have to wait until he'd taken care of Forrest. And with any luck, after the blond watched what happened to the boys that defy his authority, he'd be too afraid to stand up to him anymore.

Almost giddy with that perspective and the anticipated thrill of the hunt, Snyder cocked his gun once for show and nodding towards Watley, he stalked out of the room.

"C'mon, C'mon, get back in your bunks!" the deputy shouted, shooing the boys as he ran after Snyder.

----------------

After the early waking call and the subsequent discovery of Forrest's escape, Spike had decided to skip sleeping in favor of replaying his encounter with his angel, with Buffy. Even her name was… well, not exactly pretty, that's for sure. Where the hell had she gotten a nickname like that? But it certainly was as unique and cute as she was and strangely it suited her. A smile tugged on his lips at the thought of seeing her again, the problem was how? Maybe she could get out of the school and meet him at the cemetery? They were going to be working there all week and it was a big cemetery, so it shouldn't be difficult to escape vigilance for a few minutes and find a place where they could be alone, especially if Snyder wasn't going to be around for a while. He smirked thinking that maybe he'd ought to thank Forrest for escaping, even if he was a Demon, after all he'd simplified his life quite a bit.

He'd have to ask Xander and the Vampires for their help, he'd need them to distract Woods so he could sneak into his office to call Buffy. Surely Xander would have an idea of how to manage that.

That solved, his thoughts drifted back to his golden goddess and how much he missed her.

-----------------

_Saturday morning_

"You don't need to worry for anything, my friend," Xander said. "The Xan-man has a foolproof plan and I'm sure we can recruit the rest of the Vampires for our little scheme."

Spike looked at him incredulously, "'N when did ya 'ad time to make this plan, seein' as I'm just sayin' this to ya now?"

"I figured you weren't about to let that little dove escape from your evil clutches, man," he sneered. "That and I saw the photo with her phone number yesterday on the bus while you thought I was sleeping."

Spike glanced at his friend surprised that he had fooled him and smiled, "Okay, so are ya sure that Andrew'll change places with me so I can clean Mr. Woods office today?"

"Considering Andrew is half in love with you and will do anything to help you, I'll say that's a done deal," Xander replied. "And you should thank your lucky stars that we Vampires are on kitchen duty today, that'll make this a whole easier."

Spike decided not to kill Xander for his comment on Andrew's crush – at least for the time being. He wasn't too sure that Xander's plan would work, but he still needed his help. Just thinking of hearing Buffy's voice over the phone for even a second… yeah, that was definitely worth taking any risk and suffering any amount of teasing by his friend. He patted his shirt's pocket and sighed in relief when he felt the letter he wrote for her was still there. It wouldn't do to lose it, his mates and the Demons would have a field day, nah, more like a field year of laughing at his expense if they ever discovered that the Big Bad Spike wrote love letters for his girl.

--------------

_Honor Camp's Dining Room, at lunchtime_

"Keep both hands on your trays," Deputy Graham drolly said to the boys standing in line to get their food. "And don't talk to each other."

"So, would you like some spaghetti?" Xander smiled at Spike when it was his turn to fill his tray.

"Sounds good, mate," Spike responded, handing the brunette boy his tray. Xander served the food and scanned the area to see if Graham was looking at them, finding him distracted reading a book, he broke a spatula and winking, he slipped it to Spike along with his tray.

"Next one," Xander continued serving as if the exchange had never happened.

------------

_Officer Woods' office, in the afternoon_

"'Ow are ya doin', Mr. Woods?" Spike asked as he lazily swept the floor inside Mr. Woods' office.

"Fine, thanks," the deputy answered, without lifting his head from the paperwork he was reviewing.

"That's good," Spike said, he began whistling a tune as he cleaned.

"You seem to be pretty happy today, kid."

"That's 'cause I am, sir."

Woods smiled wistfully and then realizing that Spike wasn't supposed to be cleaning his office, he asked, "What are you doing here? Did you change places with Andrew?"

"'M workin' undercover," Spike said lowering his voice to a whisper, getting closer to the deputy. "Andrew's sick, so I offered to cover for 'im."

Before Woods could ask anything else, a very out-of-breath Scott Hope came running into the office, "Mr. Woods, there's a rattlesnake in the kitchen! The cook wants you to please go and kill it right way."

"A what!" Woods exclaimed.

"A rattlesnake, sir."

"Are you sure?"

Spike rolled his eyes from his place behind Woods' chair when he heard the deputy's question. Couldn't he hurry up? He had to call his girl and he'd like to do it somewhere around this century.

"Yeah, I saw it!"

"Impossible."

"No, it's not. Everyone else saw it, too," Scott said hoping that the deputy took the bait already.

"Argh! Alright! Let's go see if we find it," Woods stood up from his chair and walked towards the reception area of his office. He opened a cupboard and took a rifle from it, checking if it was loaded.

Meanwhile Scott signaled Spike that he'd have around 5 minutes to make the call. Spike nodded as he slowly moved to the door that separated the two ambiences. He took the broken spatula out of his jeans' back pocket and placed it on the lower part of the door's frame to prevent it from locking when he closed it.

"Ready, sir? We should go or someone's gonna get bitten," Scott pressured.

"Close the door for me, Taylor," Woods said, waiting beside the door until Spike came out of his office and closed the door.

Spike waited until he saw through the window that Scott and Woods were halfway towards the kitchen and then he opened the door to the office, a big smile grazing his features when he realized that the spatula had indeed prevented the door to lock.

Peeking through the window that was directly in front of the dining room building, he took the paper where he had written Buffy's number out of his pocket and dialed.

"Shit!" Spike exclaimed, when he heard the busy tone and then he marked the numbers again, continuously looking through the window to check if Woods came back from the dining room.

--------------

_At the Kitchen_

"We all saw it, it was huge!" Xander explained, making a big show of telling Woods when and where he had seen the snake and pointing that it had hid beneath the stove.

"Okay," Woods sighed, sometimes he hated this work. "Get back a little, I need room to maneuver."

----------------

Spike waited impatiently until finally someone answered the phone, "Immaculate Heart School for Girls, how may I be of assistance?"

"Good mornin', may I speak with Buffy?"

"Buffy?"

"Hrm, Elizabeth," Spike said nervously.

"Hmmm, Elizabeth… Summers?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Spike answered, praying there wasn't any other Elizabeth at the school. He'd be royally screwed if she wasn't his Buffy.

"May I ask who is calling, please?"

"Hank."

Sheets rustling could be heard through the phone, and then, "I'm sorry, I'm not showing a Hank on the permission list."

"Hank, Hank Summers, 'er father," Spike rolled his eyes. If this woman ask him something else he was gonna explode.

"Oh, Mr. Summers! Just a minute, I'll transfer the call."

Spike thrummed his fingers impatiently over the desk as he kept watching out for Woods' return. The waiting music that could be heard in the phone wasn't helping to put him at ease at all. To be honest, it made him want to tear the phone out of its socket and throw it where the awful tune couldn't be heard ever again.

"C'mon, pet, answer," he pleaded.

He heard a click and then…

---------------

Buffy had been at Study Hall when she heard the announcement through the loudspeaker that she had a call from her father. She ran up the stairs to the second level of building to have a bit more privacy to talk as she prayed that it was Spike and not her father calling. The phone rang insistently when she got to the second level and she practically threw herself over it, and answered breathlessly, "H-hello?"

"'Ello, luv."

"Spike," she said dreamily. Then remembering that there might be someone listening, she added, "Hank… I mean… Hi, daddy!

''_M 'er daddy now?_' He chuckled, relieved and happy that he could finally hear her voice.

--------------

"Did you saw it?" Xander asked as he hovered behind the officer.

Woods shook his head as he moved his rifle from side to side under the stove, replying angrily, "There ain't no damn snake here." He looked towards the cook, "Clarisse?"

"What?" the plump woman responded.

"Who saw the snake first?" Woods questioned. The woman looked behind the deputy and tried to hide a smile as she noticed the desperate gestures Xander was making at her, signaling that the man would kill him if she said she hadn't seen the snake.

"I did," she replied.

"Well, I don't see anything," Woods said clearly annoyed.

--------------

"Wrote ya a letter, luv, but… uh, but I can't mail it…" Spike said smiling.

"I wrote you a letter, too," Buffy whispered, rolling her hair around her finger.

"They don't let us send mail to our girlfriends," Spike continued, smirking when he heard her gasp at his words. "Can I call ya that?"

Buffy shivered when his words washed over her and answered, "If you feel like it."

"Feel like it!" he almost shouted then he lowered his voice to a husky whisper. "'M goin' crazy without seein' ya."

She smiled relieved that he had been thinking of her and replied, "Really? Maybe I could go see you? We could say I'm your sister."

"No, that wouldn't work, they only allow parents," Spike answered. He glanced towards the window and noticed that Woods was leaving the dining room and hastily added, "Listen, luv, I gotta go. We will be workin' at the Saint Francis Cemetery every mornin' this next week. I miss you."

--------------

"Spike?" Buffy heard the disconnecting tone and whispered sadly as she put the phone back on its cradle, "I miss you, too."

-------------

Spike barely had time to get out of the office, take the broken spatula off from the door and close it, when Woods entered the room, muttering over and over about people that made him chase things that weren't there.

Spike kept silent until he finished cleaning the office, trying to keep the smile off his face. Once he got back to the barracks, he thanked his friends for their help. He still couldn't believe that their plan had worked and that he had been able to talk with Buffy. Granted, it had been a very short talk, but it had been enough to make him feel like he was on heaven. Was this love? This feeling of complete and utter happiness at the thought of hearing her voice, of catching the merest glimpse of her, of being close to her, of drowning in her? He needed to see her, reassure himself that she felt something for him too.

-------------

_Saint Francis Cemetery, Monday morning_

An elderly couple approached Spike as he worked taking out the weed from the tombstones.

"Excuse us, young man," the old man said. "Have you seen a pink marble tombstone with the name McPhee around here?

"Big M, little c, big P, little h, little e, little e," the woman added.

"Yeah, I think I saw one just like that a little down that road," Spike smiled kindly at them as he pointed to his right.

"Thanks, young man," the woman replied.

"Ya're welcome. 'Ave a nice day."

Spike turned around and kneeled on the ground again as he resumed his work until he heard a voice behind him asking, "Young man, have you ever had the hots for an older woman?"

"Excuse me?" Spike said, completely startled by the question. Still kneeling on the ground, he turned around to see who the person who had talked to him was and let out a shocked gasp when he found a woman completely clad in black kneeling before him. The woman laughed at his surprised expression as she slightly pulled back the black shawl covering her face and her hair to reveal the smiling face of his Buffy. "What are ya doin' 'ere, luv? They'll see us 'ere," Spike asked her as he touched her cheek almost afraid that she would disappear when he did.

Buffy giggled as she took his hand in hers ― pulling it towards her lips and kissing it lightly ― while she whispered, "Meet you behind that crypt, okay?"

"Alright," Spike nodded. Buffy pulled the shawl over her head and getting up from the ground, she walked towards the crypt she had mentioned.

Spike waited for a minute as he scanned the area to see if anyone had noticed her. When he saw nothing unusual, he followed her, trying to act as nonchalant as he could.

Buffy had already pulled the shawl off her face and hair when he reached her and he almost forgot how to breathe when he saw her beneath the sunshine for the first time. Every time he saw her she was more beautiful than the last time. '_Ow is that possible? Especially considerin' what she's wearin' now,_' he thought grinning as he took in the black nun habit and the heavy shawl that she was dressed in.

"Ya must be out of your mind," Spike whispered as he threaded his fingers in her glorious hair and gazed into her green eyes. He still couldn't believe she had come to see him! He had missed her so much.

"I know and I love it!" Buffy exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around him.

They pulled back slightly to gaze longingly into each other's eyes, both afraid that this was just a dream and hoping that if it was they'd never had to wake up from it. He breathed in deeply trying to memorize her scent; then slowly, tenderly he took her face between his hands and kissed her forehead, then her eyes, her cheeks and finally her lips. He'd never felt like this before, it was like... he was flying. He felt free, complete, sure that if she was by her side he could do anything he put his mind on. He couldn't believe she was here, in his arms, sweetly kissing him back.

'_Mmmmm, Spike lips, lips of Spike_,' Buffy closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers, sighing dreamily as she thought that now she finally knew why the other girls raved so much about kissing. It was… he was… everything.

Remembering they had to breathe, Spike pulled away slightly, with an awed expression on his face, he said, "Never been like this for me, luv. Ya're all I bloody think about. Dream about. Ya're in my gut... my throat... I'm drownin' in ya, Buffy, I'm drownin' in ya."

Buffy blushed prettily and beamed at him, as she said, "I've missed you so much, Spike. I-I've never felt like this for anyone. I can't bear it when we're apart." She put one of her hands over his heart. "I feel your heart beating, can you feel mine?" she said taking his right hand in hers and putting it over her heart.

"I can feel your 'eart," he said huskily, threading his other hand in her hair. "I can feel your 'air… Ya're so incredible, luv, you know that?"

He lowered his head and kissed her again. The kiss started as a gentle breeze but it quickly escalated in passion as she opened her mouth under his to accept the invasion of his tongue. All the emotions they felt for one another rushing through them like a tidal wave.

Buffy's knees weakened as his lips moved against hers, so soft, so loving. At that moment, the only thing that had her standing were his strong arms holding her to him.

She hugged him tightly towards her as they parted and giggling she hid her face on his chest, when she noticed an elderly couple looking at them and shaking their heads reprovingly.

"Oh, great!" Spike exclaimed, seeing it was the couple he had gave directions before. "I-I think you better go now, sweetheart."

"No, Spike, no! I can't leave you again." She cried.

"I don't want you to go, either, but if someone sees us… if we get caught–" he said apologetically, shrugging as he tried to gather the courage to let her go. "We won't be able to see each other anymore and I don't want that either."

"Neither do I, Spike," she sighed regretfully, knowing that there was no other way around this. "Alright, help me put on my disguise."

He covered her face and her honey blond hair with the shawl and as her face peeked from under it, he couldn't resist kissing her again.

"Sooo cute," he said smiling.

She gave him one last look full of longing and walked away from the cemetery as he went back to his work.

tbc

So, did you like it? I'd love to know if you did and if you didn't, could you tell me why? This is my first Spuffy story and English is not my first language, so I'm not sure if everything is coming across as I want it to. Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate today and a good day to all that don't. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Many thanks to lafemme540 and spbangel for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Chapter 6**

_Buffy and Willow's room, Monday afternoon_

Willow entered the room after her classes were over and exhaled a relieved sigh when she found Buffy daydreaming on her bed.

"Hi, Buffy," Willow said, leaving her book bag over the desk before sitting on her bed.

"Hi, Will. Are classes over for the day?"

"Yep. So, tell me, where did you disappear to this morning, missy?" Willow asked with barely concealed curiosity. "You were there for the first class and then… poof, no more Buffy for the rest of the day."

"I had an appointment with Sister Victoria," Buffy replied.

"Really? And how did that go?"

"Well, I think it went fine. She promised she would try to convince my father into letting me stay for the rest of the year. Let me tell you, she wasn't that hard to convince once I reminded her of the juicy donations the school will lose if I leave."

"That's great, Buffy. But… that didn't take you all morning, did it?" Willow asked lifting one of her eyebrows.

"I had to run some errands… things I have to do before my trip, you know?" the blond girl said nonchalantly and probably would have gotten away with it if it weren't for the blush that graced her cheeks.

"And by any chance any of those _things_ you had to do before your trip had white blond hair, blue eyes and killer cheekbones?" the redhead teased, smiling wider when Buffy blushed even more confirming her suspicions.

"How did you know?"

"To be honest, I didn't. I just had a hunch. But now that you've already confessed, spill, my friend and I want tons of details. Remember I'm living vicariously through you, okay?"

"Okay," Buffy responded. "I went to meet Spike at the cemetery and…" Buffy stopped talking suddenly.

"And…? What?" Willow pressed. "C'mon, Buffy, quit being a drama queen and tell me. I'm dying here."

"Do we have homework for tomorrow? Because if we do, I should be doing that and not wasting time with this…" Buffy said with a straight face, although she was giggling inside at Willow's baffled expression.

"No, no homework for tomorrow," Willow shook her head, thoroughly confused by Buffy's comment, since when was the blond girl so interested in homework? "Now tell me."

"Are you sure? It's kinda strange that Sister Jenny didn't leave us any homework," Buffy added giggling.

"Argh! And you say I'm the evil one!" Willow threw a pillow at Buffy, who caught it in the air. "Now, quit tiptoeing around the issue and tell me what happened with Spike."

"Okay, okay. Remember I told you the boys were gonna be working at the cemetery all this week?" Buffy waited until Willow nodded to continue. "Well, I kinda _borrowed_ a habit from Sister Harriet's closet and a shawl I found at the gym and I disguise myself as an old lady, so no one would recognize me, you know?" she related. "And then I went to surprise Spike at the cemetery. It was… I don't think there are words to describe it, Will. It was just perfect and…" Lowering her voice to a whisper Buffy leaned towards Willow. "He kissed me."

"He kissed you! Oh my God!" Willow exclaimed truly excited for her friend. "And how was it?"

"Oh, Will! Definitely squee-worthy, best first kisses a girl could ask for." Buffy nodded to emphasize her point. "He's just… I don't know, I feel so much for him already. I know it hasn't been long, but… I think I might be falling in love with him."

"Awww, Buffy, that's so sweet," Willow replied. "Are you gonna see him again?"

Buffy nodded again. "Yeah, I'll try to sneak out of school some other morning. Spike will be working at the cemetery all this week and we'll definitely have to make good use of the little time we have left if Sister Victoria doesn't convince my father."

"Guess we have something worthy to pray for at mass this week, don't we?" Willow said smiling.

"Yeah, we sure do."

------

_Car Shop Building, late afternoon_

"So, this is it! Xander showed Spike the '_escape_' map he had finished that afternoon. "Am I a mapmaker genius or what? It's perfect, see?"

"Yeah, I see, mate," Spike said very impressed by his friend's abilities and for the detail of the map, it seemed pretty easy to follow, even for someone that wasn't familiar with the area like him. "Right perfect for what we want, yeah?"

"You bet, man!" Xander exclaimed, then lowered his voice to a whisper when he remembered that any of the other guys – or even worse, Woods or any of the other deputies – might come over and discover them and their little escape plan if he let his enthusiasm show too much. "Alright. Do you see this valley?" Spike nodded. "An old lumbering company used it some time ago, they sent the lumber down this river to the sawmill. The place is like a honeycomb of tunnels. Sounds familiar?"

"That-that's the place I used to go camping with my dad!" Spike whispered incredulously. "But 'ow did ya know about it?"

"Duh! You told me. Remember when you just came here and we began talking about our fathers?" Spike stared blankly at Xander for a second, until his friend continued talking. "How you and your dad used to go there all the time when you first moved to the States?" Spike smiled wistfully at the memory and nodded.

"So I did a bit of research and it turns out that the place is perfect for our plans," Xander replied. "Now, check this out. It's a really weird river, over ground, underground, waterfalls, the works, you name it and the river probably has it. So, this volcanic roller coaster heads south through here and that's the good news, there's supposed to be an isolated cabin right about here," Xander made a pause to point to a little house drawn on the map. "It's located about seven miles from the highway that goes to the Forest Service offices and that's the bad news, I don't think the cabin is still there."

"Why's that?" Spike asked, glancing to the entrance of the shed when he heard what seemed to be the Demons returning from their afternoon duty at the cemetery.

"They turned the valley into a National Wildlife Reserve or something like that. You know, for animals and things like that? They tore all the buildings down..." Xander trailed as he followed Spike's gaze and noticed the boys walking toward the dining room. "Are you sure you can't talk to your father?"

"No, I don't know where 'e lives anymore."

"Well, we'll worry about that later," Xander replied. "Did you finish repairing the Mustang?"

"Yeah, she's all ready to roll, just took the distributor cap off so no one else notices she actually works," Spike smirked.

"Good thinking, man. So we have the map, the car and the money we've managed to scrape between the two of us," Xander said. "I'll say we're ready to flee out of this hellhole any minute now."

"Oh! We-we might be havin' some company, too," Spike said with a soft expression on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brunette boy asked puzzled.

"Buffy," Spike answered. "I want to brin' 'er with me."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't take her with you…" Xander tried to reason, sighing defeatedly when he saw Spike's determined expression. He knew there was no use in trying to convince his friend when he'd set his mind on something. "Okay, okay! When are we leaving?"

"Soon, now we gotta go before they begin lookin' for us," Spike said as he realized it was almost dark and it wouldn't be long until they got called for dinner.

Xander nodded and taking the map from the table, he rolled it and hid it under his shirt, still unsure if it was a good idea to take the girl with them.

tbc

I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but hopefully it begins to set things up for what will happen in the next few chapters. I can promise that there'll be plenty Spuffyness in the next chapters, though. And Chapter 7 will be posted on Monday. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks again to lafemme540 and spbangel for reviewing. You girls are too sweet for words. And a big thank you to Caitie and Charis for the thorough beta.

**Chapter 7**

_Boys' barracks, Monday night_

Everything was almost quiet in the building, the only noises that could be heard in the barracks were the occasional snores from some of the boys, the sound of the cartoons Watley was watching on the TV – that he liked to indulge into when he was on night guard duty – and the guard's laughter every once in a while.

Spike had been waiting for what seemed like forever until he was sure all the other boys were asleep to sneak out of the barracks and make a surprise visit to Buffy at her school. After his talk with Xander and seeing how all things seemed to be falling into place so nicely, he'd decided that he just couldn't wait anymore to ask Buffy if she'd consider running away with him.

Of course, as long as he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that that wasn't the only reason behind the visit, the main reason being that he simply couldn't stay away from her anymore. Letting her go had become increasingly more difficult each time they saw or talked to each other. And now that he had tasted her lips and had had the chance to be closer to her than ever before… well, it was practically impossible to stay away. He _needed_ to see her again and convince her that they'd be better off somewhere else where no one would keep them apart. And really, he couldn't had asked for better timing, with Snyder out of the picture until he recaptured Forrest, the vigilance in the camp had lessened considerably, so it would be fairly easy to escape for a few hours and then come back and no one would notice, at least he hope no one did.

Very carefully Spike got up from his bed and walked over to the lockers located at the end of the building. As he opened his locker, Xander woke up and whispering he asked, "Hey! Is this the plan?"

Startled Spike looked from Xander to the other boys and then to the little office on the front of the barracks where Watley was standing guard. Relieved that no one else seemed to have woken up or noticed them, he shook his head and mouthed a 'no' to the brunette. He took the duffel bag containing his clothes out of his locker and taking it back to his bed, he put it under the coverlet, just behind his pillow, to make it seem like he was sleeping in case Watley decided to make a check-up round.

"What are you doing then?" Xander insisted.

"I'm gonna go see my girl," Spike said, hiding behind his bunk when he glanced to the window in Watley's office and noticed that the deputy was standing in front of the TV. He exhaled a relieved sigh when the deputy began moving the TV antenna to get a better reception. That was a close call.

"Be careful," Xander said.

Spike nodded and stealthily crawled towards the exit, while keeping an eye on Watley's office. He was about to reach the office when Watley got up again so the blond threw himself to the exit so the deputy wouldn't see him. Good thing the man liked to keep the door open, if not, he wasn't sure if he would have escaped so easily. Outside the barracks he waited for a minute to check if someone had seen him and when he felt sure they didn't, he practically flew out of the camp and into the forest.

---------

_Immaculate Heart School's second level corridor, a while later_

Spike panted as he climbed the stairs to the second floor of the school – where he supposed the dormitories were – very thankful that he hadn't run into anyone so far and that it seemed the nuns left some lights on during the night, otherwise breaking in would had been a whole lot more difficult than it really was. Once he got to the second floor, he scanned the doors to his right and left, trying to find Buffy's room. Lucky for him, each door had labels with what he hoped were the girls' surnames.

Peeking through the French doors that separated two dormitory units, Spike saw a nun walking directly towards him from the other side. Trying to avoid her, he pressed his body in the space between the wall and the doors, praying that he wasn't crushed when the woman pushed the door open or worse, that she found him, making it impossible for him to see Buffy ever again. But luck seemed to be by his side that night since when the nun pushed the door open it hid him from her.

Once the woman was out of sight again, Spike released the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding and went through the French doors into the second unit of dormitories. Reading the nametags on the doors, he finally found the one he had been looking for, the one that said: E. Summers – W. Rosenberg.

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Once inside he closed the door and scanned the two beds before him. He saw a red head girl to his left and Buffy to his right. He stood there for a while, just observing her, completely captivated by the sight. She looked so beautiful, so innocent, with her golden hair spread over her pillow and the moon bathing her with its rays. And it was then that it hit him, it was then that he realized he had fallen completely head over heels in love with her. She was the only one for him and he wasn't about to leave her behind when they escaped, now he only had to convince her.

Almost in a daze, he walked towards her bed and very carefully he put his hands on each side of her arms, keeping the brunt of his weight on them as he slowly lowered his body on top of hers, without actually touching her. Unable to resist the pull of her lips any longer, he brought his head down and kissed Buffy softly…

-------------

Buffy was dreaming about her morning with Spike and how much she would have loved that they'd had a longer time together when she felt a light touch on her lips. Thinking she was still dreaming she responded for a few seconds until she realized that the lips over hers were very real. She woke up with a startled gasp, pushing against the shoulders of the person that was kissing her and opened her eyes to find Spike hovering over her. "Spike?" she said confusedly, still not really awake.

"Surprise," he whispered. "I 'ad to see ya, luv. I missed ya." He threaded his fingers in her hair and she turned her head to check if Willow was still asleep, while Spike planted heated kisses on her cheek and jaw. In that moment, Willow coughed and turned on her bed and faced the wall.

"It's okay," Spike said, kissing her on the lips again with barely restrained passion. He lowered his head to kiss, suck, lick and nibble his way down her jaw, her throat and every portion of her chest that he could reach without moving her nightgown away.

Buffy moaned as she got lost in the sensations Spike was eliciting in her and when the sound reached her ears it made her regain the senses that had seemed to disappear when he began kissing her. She had to stop him before she regretted it. All this was happening a little too fast and she didn't feel ready to go this far, yet. Hello! Yesterday at this time, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet, definitely with the not ready, even if she really, _really_ wanted to be. Pushing him slightly away, she whispered, "Stop, Spike, please. I'm scared."

Spike stopped kissing her as soon as he heard her and pulling himself up on his arms again – panting and looking a bit embarrassed over his lack of control – he said, "That's alright, pet. Sorry if I was goin' a bit fast there, but in my defense I 'ave to say ya make me lose my bloody 'ead whenever ya're close to me. So… not 'xactly my fault 'ere."

Buffy smiled timidly at him, his words making her feel proud that she could affect him so much, even if at the same time she felt unsure of how to react to what had happened between them. She'd never had to deal with anything remotely similar before and wasn't sure what was the correct way to go about it or if there was any, so she decided to change subjects – after all when in doubt it's always better to retreat – replying, "Not that I'm complaining, but… what are you doing here?"

Spike chuckled, moving to lie on his side over the bed and pulling Buffy with him until she was on her side facing him. Once they were settled comfortably, he replied, "Was in the neighborhood 'n decided to come visit my Goldilocks."

"At midnight?" Buffy said, raising an eyebrow inquiringly after looking at the clock on her nightstand.

"Yeah, what can I say, baby? I'm a bad rude man."

The idea of this man that treated her like a princess being a bad rude man, made Buffy giggle softly and Spike just glared at her for a moment before joining her in mirth, "Okay, if you say so, honey. What else brings you here at this time? Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, pet. Don't worry," he said. "I need to ask ya a favor, well actually that'd be three favors."

"Sure, I'll be happy to help."

"Do ya know of anyone that could do an Internet search of someone for me?"

"Someone?"

Spike ducked his head and replied bashfully, "My dad. I want to find out where he is. We lost contact after my parents got divorced. Ya see, my mom moved us away without tellin' him 'n when I finally could contact 'im he'd already moved. I'm not even sure if he knows I'm at the camp."

"Oh, God, that's awful! Of course I'll help you," she looked over her shoulder towards her roommate. "Willow is the computer genius here. She's also my best friend and knows everything about you, so no problem there. I think she might need your dad's name and last known address, do you have those?"

"Yeah, figured that's what you were gonna need. 'Ere they are, pet," Spike said as he gave her a folded piece of paper.

"I'll ask her tomorrow in the morning, okay?" Spike nodded and she added. "And what are the other favors?"

Spike took a deep breath, staring into Buffy's eyes, his heart was beating so hard that he felt like it was going to escape out of his chest as he responded, "There's a – there's a place… It's a beautiful place I want to take ya to. Will ya come with me?"

"Go with you? As in…" she trailed.

"As in escapin' from the camp 'n this school 'n be together forever."

Buffy lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip while she pondered, '_Escape with him? Should I? I don't want to lose him, especially not now. But… what about my parents? What about school? Should I dare?_ _Decisions, decisions. What should I do? If I stay I won't be seeing him again, what with the move to Geneva and all. And it's not like my parents really care that much for me, at least they've never shown me otherwise. On the other hand if I do go with him, we'd be together and I won't have to worry about going to another boarding school again in my life._ '

"When?" Buffy inquired, looking deeply into his blue eyes, trying to find the answer she was looking for in them. She gasped when she found what she was searching for and more, so much more than she expected.

"Soon."

Making up her mind, Buffy nodded her acceptance, smiling brightly at the wonder and happiness that settled in his expression. She moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips to seal their deal.

Before they got too caught up in the kiss, though, they heard Willow cough and they both turned to look at her, to see if she had woken up. Both exhaled relieved sighs when they realized she was still deep in slumber.

"I think I better get out of here," Spike said smiling as he sat on Buffy's bed and pulled her with him. "Can ya get out of 'ere tomorrow night 'n meet me at the crypt where we met this morning?" He waited with baited breath for her answer.

"Yes."

"Yes? 'Round eleven works for ya?" She nodded and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. After a moment, Spike moved away and said, "I gotta go, baby." He got up from the bed and walked backwards towards the door so he could see her until the last moment and after pulling the door open, just before moving through it, he whispered, "I love ya so much."

Buffy's eyes widened at his words before a big smile bloomed across her lips as she leaned again on her bed to dream of her Spike.

---------

_Boys' Barracks, Tuesday at dawn_

"Alright, everybody!" Watley shouted and then he blew his whistle to get the boys' attention. "Get in the line! Vampires? Start making the beds! I want the sheets tight enough to bounce quarters today."

"Taylor, c'mon, up and at it, boy! What are you, a rabbit?" Watley said moving closer to Spike's bed. He moved the bed to wake him up and then he kept walking around the room.

When Xander didn't detect any movement under the covers on Spike's bed, he began to worry over where the hell his friend could be. He tried to move closer to the bed as Watley kept yelling instructions, but Riley noticed and grabbed Xander's shoulder to pin him in place. The brunette blanched when he saw the evil gleam in Angel's gaze as he walked towards Spike's bunk and pulled the covers away as he said, "Hey, Sir, look!" Watley turned and looked at Spike still sleeping in his bunker.

When he felt the covers lift, Spike began stirring and with his voice still full of sleep and rubbing his eyes, he said, "Mornin'."

Xander sagged with relief when he realized that his friend had returned from his midnight excursion safely, for a minute he'd been sure that Spike was going to be busted.

Angel and Riley stared flabbergasted at the figure that still lied on the bed, they'd been so sure that Spike had escaped and they'd been eager to get the blond guy in trouble with Watley and hopefully later with Snyder, as soon as the warden came back with Forrest. But now, they'd have to think of something else. After all they still had time.

When Watley saw and heard Spike, he rolled his eyes and teased, "Ah, our own Sleeping Beauty decided to join the world of the living! C'mon, Taylor, move it!"

--------

_Buffy's school, Tuesday morning_

While Willow and Buffy walked to their first class after morning mass, some of the other girls joined them. One of them whispering excitedly, "Oh, guys, did you hear? Somebody broke in last night!"

"Yeah, Kathy said she saw a guy leaving the building at about 2 o'clock this morning!" exclaimed another.

"Yeah, that's what I heard, too. Seems they're gonna give Keats a shotgun now."

"Then we won't have to worry, Keats will blow this guy's balls off if he tries to break into the school again," Amy said laughing.

With the nagging feeling that she knew exactly whom the guy that broke into the school was, Willow turned towards Buffy and got her answer when she noticed the stricken expression on her friend's face when she heard Amy's words.

She would have to have a very serious conversation with her. She wanted Buffy to be happy and Spike made her happy, but they were getting reckless by taking too many risks and when they least expected it might blow up in their faces. And there was no way in hell she'd just let that happen.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Author's Note: Thanks again to lafemme540, Celtic Cross, spbangel, amytherat and BlushingPetalsfor reviewing. Your comments make me a very happy girl. A huge thank you to Caitie and Charis for the thorough beta. :)

**Chapter 8 (Part 1)**

_Honor Camp, Tuesday mid-morning_

The Vampires came out of their Carpentry class laughing at something Xander had said, but they all sobered up soon enough when they noticed Snyder's jeep and a police car parked in front of the Isolation building and saw the warden pulling Forrest out of the back of the car. The boy was handcuffed, bloodied and bruised and it seemed he hardly could stand without help. Snyder threw Forrest toward two of the deputies and took his shotgun out of his jeep before walking over to where the stunned boys stood.

When he reached them he passed his hand over a bloodied spot on his coat and showing the boys the blood staining his palm, he said, "Trying to pull off shit like that won't do anybody no good, boys." He paused as he scanned the faces in front of him to check if he'd gotten their undivided attention. "The Council tells me this is an Honor Camp. That means no walls, no bars and no fences. They tell me that I have to trust that you won't run away from here. I tell you…" the warden added with a grave face, before an evil sneer settled across his mouth. "You try to escape…I'll hunt you down. And believe me, what I did to Forrest would be nothing compared to what I'd do to the next one that tries to pull a similar stunt."

Snyder stopped in front of Spike on his way back to the isolation building and whispered, "I'm watching you, Taylor." The warden brought his bloodied palm upwards and slapped Spike's cheek with it as he pushed him out of his way.

Furious by Snyder's action, Spike clenched his jaw as he tried to clean his cheek with his hand, exchanging an understanding look with Xander, thinking that it was a very good thing that they had already decided that they were going to escape soon, because there was no way in hell that he'd be willing to be Snyder's scapegoat for any longer than he absolutely had to.

------

_Immaculate Heart School's patio, mid-morning_

Willow and Buffy sat on a very isolated area on the patio during recess. Willow had been mulling over how to ask Buffy if the guy who broke into the school last night had been Spike and she finally decided that the best approach might be being as direct as she could.

"Hmmm, Buffy?"

"Yes, Will?"

"I was wondering if… by any chance…hmm … the guy that broke into the school last night could be… you know, hmmmm… Spike?" Willow asked.

Buffy sighed and nodded, telling Willow a not so detailed account of the night before, which left the redhead feeling even more worried for her friend.

"I know I shouldn't meddle, and believe me, if it were any of the other girls I definitely wouldn't… but it's you and I'm worried that this might be getting a bit out of hand," Willow continued. "You're both taking too many risks, Buffy, and… I-I don't even want to imagine what would happen if either of you gets caught."

"I know, Will. But… I just… it's just like an irresistible force is pulling me towards him. Each day, each hour, hell, each minute that goes by, is one minute closer to the day that I won't be able to see him again. Can you imagine how hard that is for me? I know it's risky, maybe even more so for him than for me. But I need you to understand that I have the chance of being happy with the man I love and I refuse to miss on that just because I'm afraid," she breathed in deeply, knowing what the most probable reaction to her next statement would be. "Which is why I accepted to go away with him when he asked me to."

"You what!" Willow exclaimed.

"You heard me, Will. He asked me and I said yes and I…" Buffy's eyes filled with tears before continuing. "I know it won't be easy, but you know all I've been through here and call me crazy, but I know Spike's the one for me and I refuse to lose that. A-and… I need your help so badly, Will, please. I need to know that you'll be backing me up. I can't do this without you. You're the only one I trust, the only one I can count on."

"Okay, okay, I'm in. You know I will help you in everything I can. Let it be noted that I'm doing it under protest though," Willow said but her warm smile belied her words.

"Thanks, Will, I knew that if there was someone I could count on it was you," Buffy hugged Willow tightly. "Now I need to ask you a big favor."

"What?"

"Well… since you're the school's computer genius, I was wondering if… by any chance, you could search a person's address on the web?"

"Oh, that's pretty easy. Do you have the complete name of the person and their last known address?"

"Here it is," Buffy said, handing Willow the paper Spike had given the day before.

"Josh Taylor?" Willow asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's Spike's dad. He hasn't seen or heard from him in a while and he'd like to know where he might find him."

"Ah, okay, consider it done," Willow said smiling. "Now we've just have to convince Sister Jen of lending us the computer lab this afternoon and I think I've got the perfect plan for that."

------

_Sister Jen's Classroom, Early Afternoon_

"Sister Jen?" Willow and Buffy called after the nun before she left the classroom.

"Yes, girls?" the nun smiled at them. "What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you'd be so kind as to let Elizabeth and I use the Computer Lab for a while this afternoon," Willow said.

"What for, Willow?" Sister Jen inquired.

"Well, Elizabeth asked me to help her do a bit of research on her new school. You do know she'll be leaving us in about a week, don't you?" Willow replied.

"Oh, yes, I do know, Willow. And you know I'll miss you, don't you, Elizabeth? You're one of my best students," Sister Jen smiled sweetly at Buffy.

"Thank you, Sister Jen, and I'll miss you, too. You're by far my favorite teacher here," Buffy answered sincerely.

"I don't see any problem with you using the Lab, girls," Sister Jen said, taking a key out of the keychain hanging off one of the side pockets of her habit and gave it to Buffy. "Take all the time you need. Just make sure to lock after you're finished, okay?"

"Yes, Sister Jen. Thank you!" the girls said before walking out of the classroom and heading towards the Computer Lab.

------

_Computer Lab_

"Never thought she'd say yes that easily," Buffy said as she opened the door to the lab.

"Well, you heard her, you're one of her best students, Buffy," Willow replied as they entered the room and walked towards one of the computers. "I was pretty sure she was gonna say yes."

"What do we do now?"

"You can sit over here," Willow said pointing towards a nearby chair. "And tell me more of your plans for tonight while I look for Spike's dad new address."

"Okay. Hmmm, can I tell you a secret?" Willow nodded, very intrigued by what the secret could be about. "I think… I mean, I'm pretty sure… tonight might be _the night._"

Confused by the statement, Willow turned to look at Buffy and asked, "What night?" Buffy blushed and looked to the floor shyly and Willow immediately realized what she'd meant. "Oh! Y-you mean _the night_?" Buffy nodded, flushing even more than she was already and the redhead added, "Really? Are you sure?" Buffy just nodded again. "B-but you said you weren't ready last night. What changed since then?

Buffy thought for a minute on how to answer to that and then she shrugged. "Maybe I did, Will. I just know that today or in one, ten, twenty years, he'll still be the _only one_ for me. I feel it in my heart, in my mind, in all of me. And really, is there any sense in waiting? If we manage to escape, I think this might be a nice way to start our journey and if I have to go to Geneva…" Buffy's eyes filled with tears at the thought. "Well, at least I'll have those memories to tide me over until I find the way to come back to him."

"Oh, Buffy," Willow hugged her, trying to comfort her friend. "You know what? Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine. If you two are meant to be together, it doesn't matter what anyone does to prevent it, you'll be together."

Buffy smiled through her tears. "What did I do to deserve having such a wonderful friend as you?"

"I should be the one asking that same question," Willow said beaming at her friend. "Now let me finish searching for Spike's dad, because I have some errands to run afterwards."

-------

_Carpentry Room, Late Afternoon_

"I still don't see why you have to go out again tonight," Xander said, shaking his head.

"I told ya, mate. I promised Buffy I'd meet her at the crypt 'n I won't stand 'er up," Spike replied.

"Yeah, but you almost got caught yesterday. Remember Snyder is back now and he said he'd be watching you?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I'm willin' to take any risk if it means I can see Buffy again."

"Argh! You're gonna mess up our plans if you keep up with your obsession for this girl!" Xander exploded. "Ever since you met her it's been 'Buffy this' or 'Buffy that' all the time, you even want to bring the..."

"Watch it, mate. Ya're my friend 'n I'm very grateful for that, but she's the woman I love 'n I won't tolerate ya talkin' badly about 'er," Spike whispered threateningly.

"Okay, but when you get caught don't come crying to me," Xander said.

"I won't get caught."

"I really hope you don't, but I have this feeling…" Xander trailed, walking towards the front door. "You know what? Forget it. It's gonna be dark soon and someone might come looking for us. Let's go."

"Xander?" Spike said, waiting until Xander turned back to look at him. "I… I know I don't say it often but ya're the best friend I've ever 'ad. I just want ya to understand that right now, Buffy 'n ya are the most important persons in my life, okay?"

Xander smiled good-naturedly, "Okay, okay. You sure know how to make a guy feel all special, eh?"

Harmony reestablished between them and laughing at Xander's last comment, the friends walked out of the room and went over to the dining room. When they were far enough, a man came out of his hiding spot outside the Carpentry Room. Angel sneered evilly thinking of how grateful Snyder was gonna be with him once he'd heard about Spike's plans for tonight. Revenge was gonna be very sweet.

--------

_Girls' room, late evening_

"I still can't believe how easy it was to find his address!" Willow exclaimed.

"Of course it was easy for you,you're the computer genius. I'm pretty sure that if it'd been me… well, let's just say that if I would've found it, it would had been out of pure luck," Buffy giggled. "So where did you disappear to this afternoon, missy?"

"Well, I had to buy some things for you."

"For me?" Buffy asked intrigued.

Willow carried her backpack over to Buffy's bed and began unloading the things she'd bought that afternoon. She took out a small lantern, a blanket, her Discman, a set of portable speakers, some scented candles, matches and a paper bag. Curious, Buffy took the bag and opened it, only to close it immediately as a fierce blush covered her face.

"Willow, are these what I think they are?"

"Yeah, they are," Willow said. "I know this will be your first time and I want it to be as special and wonderful as it can be, even if the location seems kinda creepy to me," she winked. "And since you're so sure about this and I really doubt Spike would be carrying any condoms with him, I just thought it might be a good idea to get you some. I don't want you having to worry over a possible pregnancy on top of everything else."

"Oh, you're truly the best, Will!" Buffy said giving her friend a crushing hug and putting all the things back into the bag. "I have to go now or I'll be late. I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

"I just want you to promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise I'll try."

"Why doesn't that comfort me?" Willow said and Buffy shrugged as she threw a kiss to the redhead.

'_Why can't I shake the nagging feeling that something will go wrong tonight_,' Willow thought as she watched Buffy leave the room.

tbc

Next part: Buffy and Spike meet at the crypt. ;)

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I'm babysitting my nephew and it has shortened my computer time considerably. This chapter was a bit too long and it's taking me longer than usual to edit it, so I decided to cut it in two; hopefully the next part will be ready tomorrow or on Sunday, depending on how long it takes me to finish editing. Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Author's Note: So here you have it, finally, the date at the crypt. I just hope it isn't too awful, I've never written anything like this before and I'm very nervous over it.

I wanted to take the time to address some of the concerns I've found in some reviews (not in this site) and let you know that this story is a tad angsty, maybe a little more than a tad at times, although I'm trying to mix it with a bit of fluff to make it lighter. Anyway, at this point I can't promise no more angst but I can promise you there'll be a very happy ending. So if you still want to join me through this story, I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed.

Thanks to spbangel for reviewing. A huge thank you to Caitie and Charis for the thorough beta.

I used one sentence from "Something Blue" (I'm sure you'll know which one when you read the chapter) and two songs, 'Te Voy A Enseñar A Querer' by Jimena Angel (I added a translation of the lyrics by me, so if it sucks you know who to blame) and 'Insatiable' by Darren Hayes (this is my favorite song ever, so I hope you like it, too), they're not mine, just borrowing. :D

**Chapter 8 (Part 2)**

_Saint Francis Cemetery, Tuesday Evening_

Buffy arrived to the crypt and decided to stay outside as she waited for Spike to show up. There was no way she was going inside without him; she shuddered as she thought of the things she could find there.

"Oh, God!" she squealed startled when from seemingly out of nowhere a hand pulled her inside the crypt. "You scared me!" Buffy swatted Spike's chest once she finally realized it was him.

"Aww, the wittle girl got scared of the big bad wolf?" Spike teased, while Buffy pouted. "Oh, look at that lip, I'm gonna get it," he whispered huskily, before lowering his head to nibble on her lower lip and then take possession of her lips with barely restrained passion, until she pushed him back so she could breathe again.

"Miss me?" Spike asked, as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"Yes, I did, although maybe I shouldn't have, you scared me," Buffy pouted some more, smiling when Spike growled. "Did you miss me?"

"I did," Spike said. "I don't think I've ever missed anyone more than I've been missin' ya, luv. By the way, Xander 'n I are almost ready to escape from the Camp. Ya're still comin' with us, aren't ya, pet?"

"Yes, I most certainly am," Buffy replied and pulling away from his arms, she took her backpack off and walked over to a little altar where Spike had placed a candle and then she settled the vanilla scented candles Willow had given her beside it. She lit them and soon the room was filled with the glowing light and the delicious aroma. She took the blanket out from the bag and between Spike and her they placed it over the floor, right next to one of the walls. Then Buffy sat over the blanket and smiling coyly at Spike, she patted a space beside her for him to sit. He sat down and reclined on the wall, pulling her towards him in a loose embrace. They stayed like that for a minute, just enjoying being together and alone and without having to worry about the time, at least not too much.

"Hmmmm, Spike?"

"Yes, pet?"

"I-I wanted to know if you meant what you said last night?"

"Not sure to what part ya're referrin' to, luv. But, yeah, I meant everythin' I said," Spike said, moving until they were face to face.

"E-even the… l-loving me part you said when you were leaving?" Buffy asked, biting her lower lip as she nervously waited for his answer.

"Especially that, sweetheart."

"Really?" Buffy's expression turned hopeful.

"I wouldn't 'ave said it otherwise, luv."

Buffy beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck, peppering his smiling face with soft kisses, "I love you, too."

"Ya do?" Spike said, surprise and wonder filling his voice and his expression.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise, love," she said giggling.

Spike growled playfully and kissed her hungrily, until a very breathless Buffy pulled away, after remembering she still had something else she needed to discuss with him before continuing with the delightful session of kisses and caresses.

"I need to tell you something else," she said, turning serious once again, silently praying that he wouldn't get mad because she hadn't told him about this before. "You asked me before if I was sure about going away with you and Xander, so I guess you're serious about that, too."

He nodded, looking at her intrigued at where she was going with this and she continued, "And is Xander okay with me going away with you?"

"Well, to be 'onest, 'e wasn't thrilled with the idea at first, but 'e is okay with it now."

"And when…when we'd be leaving?" she asked anxiously.

Noticing Buffy's nervous demeanor, Spike responded with another question, "Why are ya askin' me this, luv? Ya aren't sure if ya want to escape with me?"

"No! Of course, not!" Buffy exclaimed. "It's just that… I haven't been completely honest with you," Spike raised an eyebrow in silent question and Buffy sighed deeply before continuing. "I-I didn't tell you before because I've been hoping it wouldn't happen, I've tried to make it so that it wouldn't happen, but… the thing is that my parents are sending me away to another boarding school in Switzerland in a week a-and time is running by so fast and I think I'd just die it I had to be that far away from you," she finished as her eyes filled with tears.

Spike pulled her tightly into his arms, "Shhhh, pet. Don't cry. I promise ya won't 'ave to go to Switzerland. I'll talk to Xander to finalize the details to do this as soon as we possibly can 'n I'll find a way to let ya know, okay? I won't let them take ya away from me."

"Promise?"

"Cross my 'eart and 'ope to die."

Relieved by his words and by the love shining deeply in his azure eyes, Buffy smiled brightly at him and decided that things between them were clear enough for now and that it was time to stop talking and begin acting, so she cleaned her tear stained face with her hands, gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and moved away from his arms to take the Discman and portable speakers out of the backpack. She got up from the floor and under his intrigued stare, she walked over to the altar where she placed the items right next to the candles and then pushed play.

"Come dance with me, baby," she said, smiling coquettishly and crooking a finger at him as she began swaying to the soft rhythm of the flamenco melody.

_No te escondas más de mi, - Don't hide yourself from me  
No te pierdas en un duelo, - Don't lose yourself in your grief _

Mesmerized by her beauty and her sudden playfulness, Spike got up from the blanket and walked over to where she stood. He put his arms around her waist and she circled hers around his back as they started to dance.

_Te voy a enseñar a querer, - I'm gonna teach you how to love  
Como el viejo sol al amanecer - Like the old sun to the dawn_

_Te voy a embriagar con el aire - I'm gonna make you drunk with the air  
Que roza el jazmín de mi piel - That touches the jasmine of my skin _

He couldn't take his eyes off of her smiling face, she looked like an angel under the soft light that the candles provided and for the life of him, he couldn't remember a time when he'd felt happier than when he was with her. What had he done to deserve her and her love, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to question his good luck now.

_Te voy a entregar una a una - I'm gonna give you one by one  
Las delicias que guardo en mi boca - All the delights I keep inside my mouth  
Y verás que conmigo no hay tregua - And you'll see that with me there'll be no truce_

_Sin el dulce sabor de una rosa… - Without the sweet taste of a rose… _

Slowly Spike moved his hands up until he reached Buffy's face and lowered his head to kiss her softly, tenderly, trying to convey in that kiss all that he felt for her, to make her realize that there'll never be another woman but her for him.

_Nunca dejes de vivir - Never stop living  
Que vivir por ti yo muero - That living for you I die  
Nunca dejes de sentir - Never stop feeling  
Que sentir por ti yo siento - That feeling for you I feel  
Este amor que se alborota - This love that gets excited  
Ya no sabe de razones - That doesn't know of reasons,  
Ni dolor ni corazón - Of pain or hearts  
Saben lo que es la derrota - But knows what defeat is _

Buffy felt like she was in heaven, Spike made her feel cherished, loved, desired. They had stopped dancing as soon as their lips had touched. Everything else had disappeared. It was just Buffy and Spike and their love for each other.

The world and all that they would have to face in the future faded away as she concentrated on him; on how soft his lips felt as they caressed hers, on how his tongue glided over her bottom lip silently begging for entrance. With a sigh, she parted her lips and tentatively touched her tongue with his, eliciting a groan from Spike and suddenly, the kiss was no longer soft and tentative, it became fierce, hungry and passionate as lust began to rise between them. Neither of them could get close enough to the other.

_Te voy a enseñar a querer, - I'm gonna teach you how to love  
Como el viejo sol al amanecer - Like the old sun to the dawn_

_Te voy a embriagar con el aire - I'm gonna make you drunk with the air  
Que roza el jazmín de mi piel - That touches the jasmine of my skin _

He slid his hands down her throat, down her arms and took her hands in his to pull them up around his neck. Slowly, he lowered his hands again, lightly touching her breasts on their way to embrace her waist. Chills went up and down Buffy's spine with every touch, with every kiss. Her knees felt as if they had turned to Jell-O and she was thankful that he was holding her tightly, because if he hadn't she'd have probably fallen down by then.

_When moonlight crawls along the street _

_Chasing away the summer heat _

_Footsteps outside somewhere below _

_The world revolves I let it go _

_We build our church above the street _

_We practice love between these sheets _

_The candy sweetness scent of you _

_It bathes my skin I'm stained by you _

Spike stopped kissing her, shaking his head as he tried to control his lust, panting and gazing into her green depths, as she stared at him confusedly.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this, luv?"

"I am," she answered without hesitation.

"B-but… er… I don't think we can... I wasn't ready for this, I mean… I don't 'ave anythin' with me and—"

"Oooh, that reminds me…" Buffy said, while moving to grab her backpack and taking the paper bag out from it, blushing profusely as she handed it to Spike, hoping that he wouldn't think too badly of her for bringing these.

Spike took the paper bag and opened it, looking at her shocked when he discovered what was inside, "Hmm, where did ya get these, luv?"

"Hmmm, I-I… I mean, Wi-Willow bought t-them f-for us, in case we might need them, you know?"

"Well, you'll 'ave to remind me to thank 'er later, okay?"

"You're not mad then?"

"Mad?" Spike laughed. "Definitely no way I'd be mad at you, sweet. Just not sure if we should do this–"

Buffy decided she'd had enough of this discussion, so she stopped him by pulling him again into her arms and kissing him deeply, taking full control of the situation. He was too far away from her and that wouldn't do; the need to feel his skin against hers overwhelmed her and suddenly she was no longer afraid of what would happen between them; after all, she'd made her decision long before this moment and seeing Spike's expression had made her finally let go of the little girl and embrace the woman within herself.

_And all I have to do is hold you _

_There's a racing within my heart _

_And I am barely touching you _

She took his hands in hers and pulled them down to his sides. He began protesting until he realized what her intentions were as she lowered her hands down his chest in a soft caress until she reached his waist and tugged his t-shirt out of his jeans. Stirred by the encouraging murmurs Spike elicited, she made him pull his arms up again and then she skimmed her hands under his t-shirt, pulling it up slightly as she caressed the hard muscles of his back and chest. As his chest appeared from underneath the t-shirt, she couldn't stop herself and started to kiss every inch of flesh revealed.

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off, let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on, never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

With an impatient growl, he pulled the t-shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly over the floor. Forgetting all about his initial hesitance after feeling her sweet acceptance, he crushed her against his chest, taking her breath away with his kisses. Spike's skin felt cool and soothing against Buffy's fevered flesh; the fact that she could feel how hard he was underneath his jeans only stoked the fire she was feeling within. One of her hands snaked up from his chest to settle on his nape, while the other stayed at his waist. His platinum blond hair felt oh so very soft as her fingers threaded into the soft curls.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin _

_A kiss that lingers takes me in _

_I fall asleep inside of you _

_There are no words, there's only truth _

_Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound _

_We move together up and down _

_We levitate, our bodies soar _

_Our feet don't even touch the floor _

He let go of her mouth to let her breathe as he nibbled his way down her jaw and throat, gliding his hands down her back until he found the hem of her blouse. Taking a step back, he took her hands off his neck and Buffy opened her eyes in confusion, only to gasp when she looked into Spike's eyes. His eyes seemed so dark that they were almost black. And they were looking at her with such intensity and hunger and something akin to wonderment, that she couldn't hold back a moan as the chills multiplied by the second and it wasn't until then that she realized how uncomfortably wet her panties had become during their love play.

_But nobody knows you like I do _

_The world doesn't understand _

_But I grow stronger in your hands _

Slowly he pulled her top up and off her body and threw it over his t-shirt, leaving her clad in a lacy bra and her jeans. He brought his hands up and gently stroked the underside of her breasts as he began kissing her passionately once again. Shivers of desire ran through Buffy as his fingers glided over her back to unfasten her bra, somehow pulling it off without stopping their kiss or pulling away from her and finally he took her breasts softly in his hands.

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off, let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on, never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

He left her mouth go again, gliding his lips down her throat and shoulders, until he reached her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, while he caressed the other with his nimble fingers. He nibbled, suckled and kissed her breasts until she couldn't take it anymore. She moaned his name huskily and pulled his head up, devouring his lips, trying to show him how much she needed him.

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off, let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on, never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you is_

_Insatiable, baby _

He began lowering them to lie side by side over the blanket. He kept kissing her as he unbuttoned and lowered her jeans from her hips. When he pulled away to take her shoes and jeans off, Buffy couldn't stop the blush that crept up her face, but she forgot all about being embarrassed when he fixed his azure gaze in her practically naked body for the first time. Her breath caught in her chest as she discovered the longing and lust that filled his eyes and she could feel the most delicious tingles wherever he posed his gaze upon.

_We never sleep, we're always holding hands _

_Kissin' for hours, talkin', makin' plans _

_I feel like a better man, _

_just being in the same room _

His hands skimmed lightly over her thighs, her hips and her breasts as he moved upwards to reclaim her mouth. Meanwhile, her hands slid down his back until they came to rest in the waist of his jeans, her fingers glided to the front, where they unbuckled his belt and opened the button of his jeans.

He pulled away slightly and looked deeply into her eyes as he skimmed his hand over her panties. She shivered and her eyes widened in surprised delight when he slid one finger under the fabric touching her softly. Emboldened by her response, he slowly pulled her panties off her body and his touches turned firmer as her moans increased. Feeling the need to touch him too, she moved one of her hands from the waist of his jeans and began pulling his zipper down.

_We never sleep, there's just so much to do _

_So much to say, can't close my eyes _

_When I'm with you _

_Insatiable _

_The way I'm loving you _

After that they got completely lost in each other, kissing, nibbling, loving each other passionately until it all exploded in the most powerful feeling they had ever experienced.

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off, let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on, never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you is_

_Insatiable _

_When I look in your eyes... _

Anything Buffy had felt before that moment paled in comparison to the maelstrom of emotions that making love with Spike had made her feel. When he finally made her his, she felt as if she had finally found the missing piece in the puzzle that had been her life, complete for the first time ever.

----------

_Outside the crypt _

A lamplight shone in the dark…

----------

Spike sat with his back reclined on the wall and Buffy lied with her head resting on his lap, as he played with her hair and she caressed his face lovingly. She had his t-shirt and her panties on and he was dressed in his jeans only. He kept telling her over and over how much he loved her, how much he loved knowing that she was his in every sense of the word and how happy she'd made him by loving him back.

"I never knew making love could be like this," Buffy told him. "That I could feel so complete, so at peace."

"Really?" He tilted his head down so he could look at her and raised his left eyebrow. "So I take it ya liked?" he said teasingly.

"Iloved it and I love you, Spike," Buffy said, smiling sweetly at him.

His gaze softened as he opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly a lamplight illuminated their faces and a voice said threateningly, "Don't move."

tbc

Don't hate me too much, please? Next part should be up by Tuesday.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

Author's Note: Thanks to lafemme540 for reviewing and I guess you'll find out who it was very soon. ;)

A huge thank you to Caitie and Charis for the thorough beta and to shannon730 for the link to the "Sun or Moon Rise/Set Table". I used two sentences from "The Initiative" (you'll know which ones when you read the chapter ), written by Douglas Petrie, definitely not mine, just borrowing. :D /i

**Chapter 9**

"Don't move," Snyder pointed his shotgun at Buffy and Spike. "Don't move!" he repeated when Spike put Buffy behind him.

"Ain't this sweet!" Snyder added sarcastically. "Get away from him, young lady."

"Do as 'e says, luv," Spike said, without taking his eyes off Snyder.

Buffy took the rest of her clothes on her arms and with a scared look towards Spike, she got up from the blanket, moving closer to the crypt's door.

"You, get up!" Snyder said with contempt. "And come over here, Taylor!" Spike got up from the blanket and moved to where the warden had pointed him to. "You move or talk and you're screwed. I always took you for a runner, just never expected you to run with no clothes on," Snyder sneered, moving towards Buffy and still pointing his shotgun at Spike, he asked her, "Did this… boy inflict any bodily harm to you? Did he abuse your body?"

"No!" Buffy answered, offended by the warden's suggestions.

"Are ya crazy!" Spike yelled at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked Snyder. "I love him."

"Oh, well," Snyder said moving backwards until he had them both on his line of sight as he pointed the flashlight towards Buffy and the shotgun at Spike. "That means you're in a lot of trouble, too, girl."

"Get the flashlight off 'er," Spike whispered threateningly.

"Shut up, kid."

"Does lookin' at youn' girls turn ya on?" Spike said trying to make Snyder focus back on him.

"Shut up!"

"Never seen a naked girl before?" Spike goaded.

"You're going down, Taylor!"

"Run, Buffy, run!" Spike yelled as Snyder moved closer to him. Spike pushed him towards the wall, trying to contain the furious warden while Buffy escaped from the crypt.

-----------

Buffy ran out of the crypt, holding her clothes in her hands, looking backwards to check if Spike is coming after her when she suddenly heard someone shouting, "Freeze!"

She turned to the front and saw the police car with its front lights blinding her and fell to the ground, crying, "Oh, no, no, no, this can't be happening."

"Young lady, you have come with me now," an officer said kindly as he helped Buffy get up from the ground and into the car.

----------

Meanwhile inside the crypt, Snyder had gained the upper hand quite fast. He was surprisingly strong and had managed to corner Spike after Buffy had left the crypt. Spike was bloodied and bruised and could hardly keep on his feet when Snyder put the shotgun on his temple and said, "It's over, Taylor."

Resigned to his fate, Spike closed his eyes, recalling the image of Buffy so that it was the last thing he'd see before Snyder pulled the trigger, when suddenly a voice was heard just outside the crypt, "You alright there, Mr. Snyder?" Spike opened his eyes and saw the warden's inner battle as he tried to decide if he should go on and kill Spike or if he should answer. "Sir? Are you alright in there?" the voice asked again, seemingly closer than a while ago, taking the decision out of Snyder's hands.

Spike exhaled a relieved sigh when the warden put down his gun and whispered angrily, "You were saved by the bell, boy, but not for long…"

-------------

_Back at the School, around 3:00 am_

Sister Harriet was waiting for Buffy on the front lobby steps of the school when she got out of the police car. As if Buffy needed any more evidence that she was in a lot of trouble, the nun's scowl convinced her that only a miracle would save her from being packed up and sent over to the new boarding school in Geneva faster than she could ever imagine.

How was she going to survive without knowing what happened to Spike? That odious little man could have done anything to him. All their dreams and plans lay shattered on the floor of that crypt. After being discovered – especially like that – there simply was no way they'd be able to escape now.

Her eyes filled with tears as she followed Sister Harriet towards Sister Victoria's office. What was she going to do now?

The nun stopped right in front of the door and knocked once. "Come in," Sister Victoria said motioning for Buffy to sit while she continued to talk on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Summers. She'll be ready… I know and I'm sorry for whatever inconveniences this might have caused… I'll see you then, have a good night."

Buffy rolled her eyes inwardly; it was just her luck that it had to be precisely _this time_ that her parents could've been reached so easily.

The headmistress finally hung the phone up and turned towards Buffy, saying, "Elizabeth, as you might have heard, your parents are coming to get you later today," at Buffy's surprised expression, she added. "They took an early flight because they wanted to spend some time with you before you began your classes in Geneva; but after this unfortunate episode, well… let's just say they're as disappointed over your behavior as I am…" Buffy winced under the disapproving glare Sister Victoria sent her way.

Buffy had been trying to control the anger that grew inside her with each word the nun uttered. How dared she try to reduce their relationship to a mere episode? She knew she would only make things worse if she tried to explain all that she'd been through and how much Spike meant to her to Sister Victoria, so she kept quiet with her eyes cast downward while the head mistress went on and on with her tirade against Spike, until she heard...

"However, you were always a model student and never gave us any trouble during your stay in this school, until now; so, in deference to that and to your parents, I have decided that this incident would not be added into your file. I don't want this indiscretion to ruin your life, Elizabeth. Especially when I'm sure you must have been coaxed into this by that-that… delinquent. There's no way that a well-raised girl like you are would degrade herself…" the nun trailed when Buffy suddenly stood up, fire burning in her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

"Now, wait a minute, Sister Victoria," Buffy whispered threateningly. "First of all, Spike is not a delinquent and I didn't degrade myself in any way by doing what I did! I'm in love with him and I will do everything I can to be with him. He's shown me more love and caring in the short time since we've met than you or even my parents ever have shown me in my entire life. I definitely won't give him or that up. And I don't care if you tell my parents all this and they lock me in this new golden jail they're sending me to and throw away the key; because, mark my words, Spike and I will be together, one way or the other, today, or in ten years, and I won't rest until we are," Buffy finished, glaring at the headmistress who seemed like she was about to have a stroke, before turning on her heels and leaving the office as she headed to her room.

Once she got inside her room, she leaned on the door and unable to contain herself any longer, she silently began to cry as she crumbled down onto the floor.

Willow, who was still awake and had been waiting for Buffy's return, quickly got up from her bed and gathered her friend in her arms, asking, "What happened, Buffy? Why are you like this? Please, tell me something, anything. You're scaring me."

"Oh, Will!" Buffy threw her arms around the redhead. "H-he discovered us in the crypt and they're coming for me today a-and I don't know what he did to Spike," she cried almost hysterically.

"Wait a minute, take a deep breath," Willow said and smiled when Buffy did as she was told. "Good girl, now let's try again."

After a few shaky attempts, finally Buffy managed to tell Willow all that happened since she got to the crypt up until her talk with Sister Victoria.

"Oh, Buffy, don't worry, I'm sure Spike will be fine," Willow tried to comfort her. "And hey, maybe he managed to escape?"

"I doubt it, Will. I'm afraid of what that horrible man can do to him. He acted… I don't know how to explain it. He seemed strange, crazy even. I don't think I've ever seen anyone show that much hatred for somebody else before tonight and that's what scares me, what if he hurt Spike after I left? How would I find out if something did happen if I'm locked up in the school in Geneva?" she asked, taking Willow's hands in hers pleadingly. "Will, please, you have to promise me that you'll try to find out what happened to him and find a way to let me know. I'd just die if I don't know. Promise me, Will."

"I promise, Buffy. I promise," her friend said as Buffy clung to her once more. "Now you have to promise me you'll try to sleep for a bit. We'll figure what to do in the morning."

---------

_Honor Camp, around 3:00 am _

Xander anxiously peeked through the window facing the camp's main entrance. He had slept restlessly for about two hours only to wake up suddenly when the feeling that something had gone very wrong settled over him. He recalled Angel's infuriating behavior before the lights went off. The brunette had been bragging to the Demons about how Spike was finally going to go down. At the moment, neither Spike nor he really thought much of the comment, as Angel was always trying to play mind games with them, but now… now that Spike still hadn't returned to the barracks and Watley wasn't in his post either – which in itself was preoccupying – he had more reasons to worry.

He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed that Snyder's jeep and a police car had stopped in front of the Isolation Cells' Building. He waited with baited breath until he saw Snyder practically tear Spike out from the back of the police car.

"Damn!" Xander whispered. "What the hell are we gonna do now? Think, Xander, think," he pondered as he kept watching what was happening in the other extreme of the Camp.

----------

"I got him," the warden said to the deputies as he grabbed Spike's arm and pushed him towards the building. "Move!" Snyder exclaimed as he kept pushing Spike until the blond tripped and fell down at Woods' feet.

The deputy clenched his jaw as he tried to rein in his temper after he noticed how bruised and bloodied Spike was. Snyder had no right to treat the boys like that, no matter what they'd done.

"Look who's back," Snyder said mockingly.

"Stupid boy, you could have been out of here in a few months," Woods told Spike as he helped him get up.

"He's gonna be out sooner than that now; he'll be transferred to the State Penitentiary in the morning," Snyder sneered as he grabbed Spike's arm again and pushed him inside the building. "Move, Taylor! I ain't got all night."

Woods shook his head as he looked at the scene with a heavy heart. He'd never agreed with Snyder's way of treating the boys and it had only turned worse as time went by, the way he'd _hunted _Forrest and then Spike proved that the warden was a dangerous and unstable man and that he'd have to do something about it before things got completely out of hand. He dreaded to think what would happen if it did.

--------

_Still at the camp, around 5:30 am_

A man ran through the camp until he reached the back of the Isolation Cells' building.

---------

Spike sat on his bunk with his back leaning against the wall as he wallowed in self-pity recalling the events that had led to him being locked up in a confinement cell. He couldn't forget how scared Buffy looked before she ran away from the crypt. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for putting her in danger in his desire to be near her. God! He'd give anything for a fag at that moment! Or anything really that could help him keep his mind occupied and stop him from feeling the mind-numbing terror that was creeping in his heart at the thought of never seeing Buffy again.

He nervously passed his hands over his hair over and over, until it became a mess of unruly curls, as he said to himself, "No, Spike, don't think like that. There 'as to be a way. Ya can't admit defeat so easily, ya _can't_ lose Buffy and most definitely ya can't let Snyder win. There's gotta be a way." But what if when he found that way it was too late? What if Buffy had been caught by the cops and sent to her school? What if her parents came for her and took her to that Geneva School she'd been mentioning? What then?

He was so lost in his musings that he hadn't noticed that some of the wood boards from the floor were being moved until he heard, "Is it time for the plan?"

"Bloody 'ell, mate! Ya almost gave me a 'eart attack!" Spike whispered. "What are ya doin' 'ere? Aren't ya gonna get in trouble for this?"

"Don't worry about that," Xander shrugged. "Now let's go before anyone notices or else we'll both be in trouble."

--------

Silently Spike and Xander crawled from beneath the building and ran towards the further end of the Honor Camp where the car shop was located in order to retrieve the Mustang.

When they got to the shed, Spike took the car's distributor cap off from its hiding place and put it on the car. In the meantime, Xander had put some gasoline in the tank and when they both were done, Spike climbed on the driver's seat.

"What the hell happened tonight?" Xander asked.

"Same question I've been askin' myself, mate. Snyder somehow found out that Buffy 'n I were gonna meet at the crypt 'n 'e caught us there. As you might 'ave realized by 'ow my face must look, 'e wasn't 'appy."

"Yeah, he did quite the number on you. So, what happened to Buffy?"

"I don't know. We 'ave to find 'er 'n take 'er with us."

"I have some things for you," Xander said as he handed Spike a duffel bag, which he took, before throwing it on the backseat.

"Let's get out of 'ere. It's almost dawn," Spike said as he started the car. "Are ya ready?"

"I'm not going," Xander answered.

"What the bleedin' 'ell do ya mean ya're not going?" Spike exclaimed as he turned off the car and got out to face his friend.

"I'm not going," Xander repeated. "It's just that I only have a couple of months left here, Spike, and then I'll be off to Harvard. If I go with you that just won't happen… ever. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand, mate. But this was your plan all alon' 'n I wouldn't 'ave made it this far without ya," Spike said, a crestfallen look on his face. "I-we need ya."

"No, you don't need me," Xander replied. "I mean, you did for a while, but you don't now," he added, taking a folded piece of paper out of his shirt. "C'mon, take it. C'mon, man," he said when Spike hesitated until he finally took it and opening it he saw the escape map. "You just have to follow the map and do exactly as we planned and I promise someday I'll find you, okay?"

Spike nodded, "Okay but I'll miss ya, mate."

"I'll miss you, too. But we will see each other again, I'm sure of that. And hey, at least you'll have an address where you could find me. Once you and Buffy are settled somewhere and it's safe for you, you've gotta write to me, okay?" Xander said almost in tears.

"Right, I promise to do that. 'N once it's safe, ya'll 'ave to come visit us, okay?

"Nothing will stop me, Spike. Now go," Xander said smiling widely. "It's not polite to make a lady wait."

"Thanks again, mate. I'll never forget what ya did for us," Spike said as he pulled Xander into a crushing embrace. He climbed into the car again and after he started it, he drove out of shed and into the night like a bat out of hell after waving good-bye to Xander.

He had a promise to keep.

tbc


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

Author's Note: Thanks to Fleet and Celtic Cross for reviewing.

A huge thank you to Caitie and Charis for betaing this chapter for me. I used dialogue from "The Initiative", written by Douglas Petrie, definitely not mine, just borrowing. :D

**Chapter 9, Part 2 **

_Immaculate Heart School for Girls, about 15 minutes later_

Spike parked the red car in front of the main entrance to the school and he climbed the steps that conduced to the front lobby, fully prepared to break the front door only to be surprised that when he turned the knob he found it open. Without bothering to be particularly stealthy and giving thanks to whoever might be listening that it seemed like his luck might actually be improving, he came into the school and ran upstairs towards the second floor until he reached Buffy's room.

Once he got there and before turning the knob to get into her room, he took a deep breath while hoping that she'd still be there and then he opened the door, letting a relieved sigh escape his lips once he saw Buffy sitting on her bed. She seemed to be alone and completely lost in thought as she stared at the floor, so he walked over to where she sat until he was in front of her.

Buffy let out a startled gasp when a pair of combat boots came into her line of vision, her eyes quickly going upwards until they fell into the adoring gaze of her Spike. She threw herself into his arms once she realized it was really him that stood in front of her. "Oh, Spike. I was so worried for you," she said, carefully running her hand over his bruised cheek. "How did you get here? Are you okay?"

Spike smiled at her and cradling her face in his hands, he answered, "Yeah, now that I've found ya, I'm great, luv. 'Ow are ya?"

"I feel like I-I'm dreaming, I can't believe you're here," Buffy said. "But you are, aren't you?"

"I am, sweetheart. 'N I'm not gonna leave you again," he vowed, kissing her deeply.

"I'll be back. I'll just leave her robe in the room," they heard Willow say as she came into the room. They separated a bit from each other and Willow blushed realizing that she had interrupted them. "Hmmm, sorry. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" she said, smiling at them and leaving the room.

"It's okay, she's my best friend," Buffy said as Spike nodded and moved nervously towards the window and checked outside for any suspicious movements near his car and when he was convinced there was no immediate danger he walked back towards Buffy. "Spike, my parents are coming to get me today," she added almost in tears as she sat back on the bed.

"Listen to me, kitten," Spike said as he kneeled in front of her. "Remember the place I told ya about? The one I wanted to take ya to?" Buffy nodded. "I'm gonna go there 'n live 'n I _really_ want ya to come with me."

Buffy smiled widely, cleaning her tears with her hand and throwing herself into his arms again, "Of course, I'll go with you."

While they filled two duffel bags with some of Buffy's toiletries and casual clothes, Willow returned to the room. "Hmm, hi again," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Are you leaving?"

"Hi, Will. Yes, we are leaving," Buffy smiled at her. "Spike, I want you to meet my best friend, Willow."

Spike stopped what he was doing at the moment and extended his right hand towards Willow, "I've 'eard quite a few things about ya, Red, all good by the way 'n not all of them were from Buffy," Spike winked at her and Willow looked at him quizzically for a second, only to blush y when she remembered that the boy from the dance, Xander, had told her Spike was his best friend.

Buffy giggled when she caught the reference to Spike's friend and Willow's flustered expression, bringing the redhead's attention back to her, "So, erm, yeah. T-this is for you two," Willow said handing an envelope to Buffy.

Buffy opened it and when she looked inside, she paled, "No, Willow, this is too much. I-we can't accept it."

"Pbbbbtttt, of course you can. And it's not just from me, all the other girls contributed, too, and you _know_ they'll be offended if you don't take it," she said. "Inside the envelope you'll also find Spike's dad new address and my e-mail addy. Promise me that you'll find a way to let me know you're alright?"

"Thank you so much, Will and I promise I'll keep in touch," Buffy said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, you just ask and consider it done."

Buffy took a folded paper from her desk and said, "I need you to give this to my parents and please tell them… that I l-love them," she said as she started crying. "A-and that hopefully someday they'll find it in their hearts to forgive me."

"Aww, Buffy. I'm sure they will. Don't you worry," Willow said as she pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "I love you, Buffy. I wish you both lots of happiness in your future."

"Love you, too, Will," Buffy said returning the embrace. "I'll miss you."

"And you, mister, remember, if you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend," Willow said to Spike as she smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, if I 'urt 'er, I'll 'and ya the shovel," Spike winked and taking the duffel bags in one of his hands, he headed towards the door extending his hand to Buffy. "Time to leave, luv."

Buffy hugged Willow once more and took his offered hand, beaming at him. "Off to begin the rest of our lives then, baby?"

"Definitely, my love," Spike said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Bye, Will," Buffy said as they went through the door and into the hallway.

They had just gotten outside the room and were about to head out towards the main entrance when they saw two nuns coming through the French doors. Buffy and Spike exchanged a look before they turned backwards and started running through the hallway towards the back staircase.

"Elizabeth!" One of the nuns shouted as she pulled the fire alarm on to alert Keats that he was needed.

When the rest of the girls heard the shout and then the alarm ringing, they came out of their rooms to see what had happened. Quickly assessing the situation, a group led by Willow blocked the pass to the nun that was trying to go through them to catch Spike and Buffy and while two of the girls locked her in one of the rooms, the rest ran after the two blonds down the back staircase. Meanwhile, another group of girls led by Amy ran behind the nun that had triggered the alarm, trying to stop her before she reached Sister Victoria's office.

-------

Buffy and Spike had just gotten off the staircase and were about to run outside the school when they saw a very disheveled Keats coming out of his room, holding a shotgun in one of his hands while trying to adjust his pants' suspenders with the other.

"Hey, you! Stop, right there!" he shouted when he saw them.

Spike looked at Buffy and they both kept running until they got out of the building. Keats started running after them as fast as he could, but the rest of girls had finally come down the stairs and were trying to impede his advance as hard as they could.

Spike and Buffy made it to the car and were about to get into it when Keats appeared suddenly on the door pointing his gun towards Spike.

"No!" Buffy yelled, when the guard was getting ready to shoot Spike, but one of the girls pushed his arm upwards and the bullet deviated towards the sky.

"Run, Buffy, run!" Willow shouted at them as they climbed into the car and Spike sped towards the main gate.

---------

Sister Victoria heard the gunshot from her office and alarmed she walked towards the window to see what the problem was and almost fainted when she saw Elizabeth Summers climbing in a red car with who she imagined to be the juvenile delinquent they had caught her with. So she did the only thing she could think of to stop them at such short notice by pushing the button to close the electrical main gate. A wry smile graced her lips when she thought they would never make it out of the school in time.

------------

Spike and Buffy noticed the slow closing of the gate and they turned to look at each other.

"Shit!" Spike exclaimed. "'old on tight, pet."

Buffy shrunk in her seat, closing her eyes as they got closer and closer to the gate, thinking there was no way they'd make it in time. But Spike just kept speeding, managing to go through the gate just in the nick of time; the car swerving into the main road as Spike and Buffy escaped towards their new life.

tbc


	12. Chapter 10

Author's Note: A huge thank you to my sweet friend Lu82, for not giving up on me and for her patience. ;)

And thanks again to Brat42 and Caitie, who beta'd this chapter for me. Your help has been invaluable, girls. If you find any mistakes, it's because I tend to play with the chapters after I receive them back from them. ;)

Mel, lafemme540, Celtic Cross, spbangel, amytherat and Ishuntress, you completely blew me away with your comments, thank you very much!

This chapter is the beginning of the end, I guess. In it, hopefully, things begin to get into place for the real action that should take place around Chapter 13. I really hope you like.

**Chapter 10**

"Woo-hoo!" Spike exclaimed once they'd left the school behind, seeing through the rearview mirror how the gate closed a few seconds after they had gone through it.

Once she heard Spike's exclamation, Buffy finally opened her eyes, surprised when she saw the dirt road in front of them. "I can't believe we made it out!" she said smiling brightly and with a relieved sigh, she reclined back on her seat, extending her hand to touch Spike's arm and caress his hair. She needed to touch him, to make sure this was real and that he wouldn't disappear before her eyes.

"Me neither, pet," Spike said gazing adoringly at her, before speeding into the main road. "Are you ready to begin the rest of our lives?"

"With you? Always, baby, always," Buffy answered.

-------

_Honor Council Headquarters_

Danica Spencer was talking over the phone when her partner, Rachel Goodday, entered their office carrying several files. She waved at the pretty brunette signaling the waiting chair in front of her desk. Rachel smiled as she sat down putting her files over the desk, half-listening to the blond girl's conversation as she tried to contain her impatience, she could hardly wait to see Danica's expression when she told her the results of her most recent investigation.

"A-ha… yes, I understand perfectly… no, don't worry, you won't get in any kind of trouble by denouncing this, in fact, I'm quite sure the new Council will be very thankful for this information… yes, I'll keep in touch and if you find out something else regarding this issue, please don't hesitate to call us. Yes, you can ask for me or for my partner, Rachel Goodday… right, good day to you, too. Bye."

"You won't believe what I have to tell you!" Both women exclaimed exactly at the same time.

"Me first, pretty please," Danica said, batting her eyelashes coquettishly.

The brunette smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes and replied teasingly, "You do realize that _that_ only works on men, don't you?"

"Oh, whatever! Once you listen to what that phone call was about, you'll be happy I went first anyway," the blond girl replied good-naturedly. "I think we might have enough to get rid of that little cockroach Snyder for a very, _very _long time."

"Oh, yeah? Do tell," Rachel Goodday said, curious over what Danica had discovered and hoping that it had nothing to do with what _she'd_ discovered in turn.

"Do you remember Snyder? The not-so-friendly-warden from the Oak Ridge Honor Camp?" she clarified after seeing Rachel's blank look and then waited for her affirmative nod to continue. "Well, it seems he decided to take justice in his own hands. A boy escaped less than a week ago from the camp and Snyder hunted him down and brought him back to the camp chained like he was some kind of animal."

"Oh, no, that's awful!" the brunette exclaimed horrified.

"And another boy escaped last night to meet his girlfriend at the local cemetery and Snyder beat him up so badly the boy could hardly stand up when he was taken back to the camp. But that's not all, this boy, William Taylor, escaped again today – and according to Officer Woods, guess who is running after him?"

"Wait a minute!" Rachel said, looking through her files. "William Taylor, you said?" Danica nodded. "I've seen that name somewhere; come on, where are you? Here it is! I knew I had seen the name somewhere." The blond girl looked confusedly at her partner; Rachel was always so calm and collected, that it was beyond weird to see her so excited. "We received a denounce turned in by this boy's mother, it appears that there were some irregularities in his process and after investigating a little, I've found out that his file is not the only one where there are some irregularities. It seems Quentin Travers might have been running a little side business while he was head of the Council and by what you just told me, I'm willing to bet this guy Snyder was working for him."

"Side business?"

"Yes, it seems our ex-boss charged a fee to persons with interest in keeping their boys locked in the Honor Camp until they reached their age majority. William's mother overheard a conversation between her now ex-fiancé and one of his friends, so she became suspicious and began investigating and she finally discovered that her son's behavior hadn't really merited him being locked up in the camp. Believe me, once this reaches the new Council's ears, more than a few heads will roll down. I've already talked with the DA and she is on our side and is going to meet us here in a few minutes. Now who is the winner?" Rachel added with a cocky smile.

"Well, I think… you definitely win this one. But don't get used to this, it won't happen again!"

-------

_Immaculate Heart School_

Sister Victoria sat unmoving behind her desk. Even after seeing it happen before her very eyes, she still couldn't fully grasp what had happened or how it had happened. Surely this had to be a nightmare, there was no way that Elizabeth Summers had escaped with that… juvenile delinquent, was it? And what was she supposed to tell Mr. Summers when he and his wife came to pick up their daughter? '_Sorry Mr. Summers, but somehow your daughter escaped from the school with the same boy she was found with yesterday?_' She winced as she imagined what his reaction might be to that and then she closed her eyes tightly trying to steel herself to the probable repercussions this mess would surely bring, wishing she could be somewhere else at the moment, anywhere, just not there.

The intercom buzzed and she let out a weary sigh already imagining what Sister Harriet was about to tell her.

"Yes, Sister Harriet?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers are here to see you, Sister Victoria."

"Of course, let them in, please." Sister Victoria answered, dreading the meeting but knowing that there wasn't anything she could do to avoid it.

-------

"My daughter what!" Hank Summers roared.

"If you let me explain…" Sister Victoria tried to interject.

"Explain? Is there anything left to explain? My daughter escaped with a convicted criminal and _you_ let them."

"Now, wait a minute…"

"No, you wait, Sister. There's no way to justify what happened with my daughter and mark my words, after we find our daughter, you'll be hearing from my lawyer and after we're done with you," he said with an icy gleam in his eyes. "You'll be very lucky if you have a job cleaning the floors in this school; that is if there's still a school left afterwards. Let's go, Joyce, we have to find Buffy before something else happens," he added as he turned to leave the Headmistress' office, followed closely by his still shell-shocked wife.

--------

"Oh, Hank, our baby!" Joyce cried out as soon as they went out of the office.

Hank took her tenderly into his arms, hugging her tightly to him, trying to provide his wife with some measure of comfort, even if he was crying inside, too. This had to be a nightmare; their darling Buffy couldn't have done this, this boy must have kidnapped her or something, surely.

"I know, baby, but don't worry. I promise we'll find her," he said as he ran his hands up and down her back. "Come on, let's go. I have to call the office so they can help us, okay?"

A tearful Joyce nodded and they began walking toward the exit when they heard someone calling after them.

"Mr. and… Mrs. Summers!" a panting redhead called after them. "Please, I… have to t-talk to you…"

"Willow?" Joyce asked. "You're Buffy's roommate, aren't you? I met you the last time we came to visit Buffy." After Willow nodded, she continued, "Do you know where my daughter is? Please, you've got to tell us."

"I-I really don't know where she is, Mrs. Summers," '_And I'm not sure I'd tell you even if I did,_' she added to herself. "B-but she left you both this note before she left," she answered, handing them a note.

Hank took the note from her hands and his face paled after he finished reading it, before he handed it to Joyce.

'_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_When you receive this letter, I won't be here anymore. I don't have time to explain, so Willow will do it for me. If you love me, please don't try to find me. For once in my life I feel like I belong somewhere, to someone. I'm happy, truly happy for the first time in my life, don't try to take this away from me. I promise I will get in touch with you some day, some way. _

_Love,_

_Buffy'_

"What does this mean? What do you have to explain us, Willow? Please, we're dying here. Our little girl is missing and all we know is that she escaped with some kind of criminal," Joyce pleaded.

"We can't really talk here," she said, looking over her shoulder. "Follow me, please; we'll have a little more privacy in the patio."

Sharing a look, Buffy's parents silently followed her daughter's friend to the patio. Once they reached there, Willow signaled for them to sit on a bench and she began pacing, trying to decide how much she could tell Buffy's parents about what had happened.

"First of all, Spike's not a criminal, at least I don't think he is. I know you must be shocked by what happened, but I also know that Buffy was not happy here, she was not happy to be apart from you. She used to go on and on about how wonderful it would be when she finally came to live to with you two and be a family, especially after you, Mr. Summers, told her you'd think about it. So, you can imagine how crushed she was when Sister Victoria told her that you would send her to yet another boarding school."

Hank looked guiltily at Joyce, when he heard her surprised gasp and he blushed under her icy stare, lowering his head. "You never told me that! If you had, I would've…"

"I-I thought she'd be better off there than at home," Hank tried to justify.

"Please, we don't have too much time, someone might come," Willow said. "As I was saying, she was very sad that you didn't want her home with you," Joyce sent Hank another icy glare, which made him slump his shoulders in defeat. "It was then that she met Spike and although they haven't known each other for long, they fell in love and then they found them together and you were going to take her to that other boarding school, so they escaped together."

"Do you know where they could be?" Joyce asked.

"Do you know anything at all about this Spike? Anything that might help us find them?" Hank pleaded at the same time.

"Well, that depends. What do you plan to do once you find them?"

"We plan to take our daughter home and love her very much," Joyce answered, sending a pointed glare to her husband daring him to contradict her.

"And what about Spike? What are your plans for him?" Willow asked, softening her tone.

"You have my promise we will do whatever Buffy wants us to do," Hank said, surprising his wife and Willow with his prompt and very sincere answer.

"Okay, I'll tell you all that you'll need to know."

TBC


	13. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Many thanks for the reviews to spbangel, lafemme540 and Ishuntress. I hope you keep enjoying the story.

As always a thousand thanks to Jen, Caitie and Charis for the thorough beta and the support. :D

**Chapter 11**

_Somewhere on the road, mid afternoon…_

Spike hummed "My Way" softly as he drove the black DeSoto. He still couldn't believe that he'd come across a beauty like her, that she'd been in mint condition and that it had been so easy to trade her for the Mustang in one of the towns they'd stopped by to buy provisions. Some people didn't appreciate good cars anymore; Spike smirked, well, that'd worked out pretty well for him, so maybe it wasn't that bad that some people preferred flashy cars to beauties like the car he was driving at the moment. Snyder and his goons would have a harder time tracking them down now. He had no doubt that the warden was already looking for them, but he already had a plan B in mind in case that he found them.

Buffy mewled softly in her sleep and that brought his attention back to her, he glanced down to look at the sleeping girl resting on his shoulder, almost choking on the wealth of emotions that she woke up in him. He'd never felt like this for anyone before and he doubted he ever would've if he hadn't met Buffy. She was, simply put, everything he'd ever wanted, and everything he'd ever want.

He still couldn't believe that she was there with him; that she'd given up so many things for him. That she'd left a … well, what he imagined to be a rather comfortable life for the uncertainty that living with him could bring her. She'd been truly incredible and loving and there were not enough words to describe all that she'd given him ever since they met at the pond. He'd known then that that was a life-altering moment and boy, if it hadn't been!

She had so much strength, much more than she gave herself credit for; more than him, definitely. He was still as afraid as he'd been when he flew away from the pond that day, but now he wasn't afraid of what she made him feel, he was afraid that he wouldn't measure up to what she expected of him; that he didn't deserve her or the trust that she'd put on him. Hell if he wasn't going to be the best he could be for her or die trying, though. No way was he going to give this or her up, not now, not ever.

He kissed the top of her head and returned his eyes to the road. He was tired after driving practically all day long, but it shouldn't be too long until he found the secondary road that would take them to their final destination and he'd be able to rest then.

Numbness began settling in on his right arm and he tried to move it without waking up Buffy. But as soon as he moved, she began stirring.

"Hmmm, morning," she said sleepily.

"More like afternoon, luv," he teased. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I've ever had," Buffy stretched her back, before she leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

He chuckled, "'Ey, do ya know that ya make this cute mewlin' noises while ya sleep?"

She hit him playfully in his chest, "I do not."

"Yes, ya do," he said proceeding to replicate the sounds she'd made.

"Mewl," she purred and pounced on him, taking Spike by surprise when she kissed him deeply, making the car swerve a little on the road, until Spike hit the brakes and it came to a sudden stop.

"Give a bloke a little warnin' next time, pet," Spike said panting a little.

"Why?" she asked coyly.

"So he could do this!" He pounced on her and proceeded to kiss her until they were both breathless.

-------------

_A little later…_

Spike parked the car underneath a tree, right beside a big bush and after they took out all their provisions, they covered the DeSoto with branches and leaves.

They had made a very good time getting there and they still had a good two hours of light. Spike mentally crossed his fingers hoping that the cabin was still there, too. So far everything had gone exactly the way it should, but he didn't want to push his luck by being overconfident and risk pissing the Powers That Be with that.

-------------

_Back at the Honor Camp _

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Xander said as he entered the barracks to find Snyder snooping in his locker. "You have no right to go through my stuff!"

Two guards held him back as Snyder sneered, "No one here has more rights than me, boy, and that definitely includes searching for evidence, very much like this one here," he said lifting a map that was hidden under some books.

"That's not evidence," Xander replied, trying to keep his cool demeanor, but a flicker of fear flashed in his dark eyes, which didn't went unnoticed by Snyder. "That's just a copy of one of the maps I've done for the Council, you should know by now that's what I do."

"Regardless if this is evidence or not, I think I might take it with me, boy," Snyder responded with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Let's go, guys. I think this map might bring us something to treasure after all, even if it's only the demise of your old pal Spike."

"Woods, you're in charge until I come back," the warden said off-handedly to the officer as he left the building followed by his guards.

As soon as he was sure Snyder had left, Officer Woods took a cell phone out of his shirt's pocket and marked a number, as Xander looked at him, curiosity etched on his features. The older man just put a finger to his mouth to stop him from asking anything yet as he began talking on the phone.

"Ms. Spencer? Yes, Officer Woods here. Mr. Snyder just left the camp, seems he has a lead as to where he can find the Taylor boy." Xander gaped at him when he heard that, getting more curious by the minute as he listened to the conversation. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think there's someone here that can help us find them… No, I think he'll be more than happy to do it… No problem, we can be ready in… say, fifteen minutes?" Woods added after checking his watch. "Yes, Officer Watley can hold the fort meanwhile… Okay, I'll see you then."

He closed the phone and turned to Xander, "I hope you have another copy of that map, Harris. Or at least, that you have an inkling to where we're going."

"Why?" Xander asked, still unsure of what was happening.

"I'm not in liberty of telling you exactly what's happening, you just need to know that I'm on Spike's side and that Mr. Snyder is going down. So, are you going to help us or not?"

"Hell, yeah! Count me in," Xander replied, taking a map out of the back pocket of his jeans. "And I know a shortcut that would help us get there before Snyder."

------------

"Mr. Snyder, sir," one of the guards called, running to where Snyder stood. "They've located the Mustang in a town about two hours away from here."

An evil smile drew on Snyder's face, as he said, "Seems we're on the right track then. I don't think it would do us any good to continue tonight, though. We're staying in this town tonight, boys, make sure you get a good rest, we'll have a very early start tomorrow."

tbc

I'm going to be out of town and internet-less until next Monday, so I probably will update next chapter then.

I wish you all a safe and wonderfully Happy Christmas or Kwanza or Hannukah (or whatever you celebrate). ;)

Hugs,

Mari


	14. Chapter 12, Part 1

Author's Note: A thousand thanks to Celtic Cross, LestatBP, lafemme540 and spbangel for the reviews! And to Brat42 and Caitie for betaing this chapter for me. :D

**Chapter 12, Part 1**

All the way up the mountain to get to the cabin, Buffy'd been teasing Spike mercilessly over how caring he'd been with the DeSoto when he covered it, and asking him over and over if she should be jealous; all the while she'd kept a very fast pace, while he could hardly answer her without some very heavy panting in between words. Something didn't seem quite right with that picture for him. He'd expected her to be a little less… hmmm, athletic, maybe? Sure she was toned, but where the hell had she gotten the experience to scale as she did if she'd been in a boarding school most of her life? Especially if she was helping him carry about half of the provisions he'd bought.

'_No fair_,' Spike thought as he pouted, after having to stop for a minute to catch his breath. _'I feel like my chest is burnin' 'n my legs are about to give up 'n she looks as fresh as if she is takin' a walk in the park.'_

"P-pet?" he said shakily; Buffy stopped her ascent and turned towards him, trying to keep a straight face as she noticed how cute he looked all confused and pouty. "Luv, t-this isn't the first time ya've done this, is it?"

"This?" Buffy asked, feigning ignorance even when she knew perfectly well to what Spike was referring to. "As in…?"

"As in you seem to be an expert in climbin' mountains," Spike said.

Buffy smirked at him. "Ah, that. Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied teasingly. "Come on, we don't have all day, baby, or is the big bad too out of shape to continue?"

"I'll give you out of shape," Spike grumbled under his breath, still panting. "As soon as we get to the cabin, I mean."

Buffy just smiled brightly at him, before turning around and resume her grueling pace up the mountain. "Promises, promises."

-------

_Somewhere in Northern California_

_ring, ring _

"'Ello?" a male voice said.

"Good afternoon, may I speak with Josh Taylor, please?" Hank Summers asked.

"This is Josh Taylor," the man answered. "Who's this?"

"My name is Hank Summers and you don't know me, but I'm calling you to talk to you about your son… Spike?"

"Spike? Where did ya meet 'im? Do ya work for the Council? His mother 'n I 'ave been tryin' to get in touch with 'im through the damned 'onor Council but it 'as been in vain so far."

"Hmmm, no, I don't work for any Council and well, to be honest… I don't really know your son," Hank responded. "But we really need to talk to you. Do you think maybe my wife and I can meet you at your house and talk there? I don't feel that comfortable talking about this over the phone."

"Well, 'm not sure if I should…"

"Please, Mr. Taylor, I promise my intentions are good and as soon as we talk with you, you'll understand everything."

"Okay, then. 'Ow long do ya think it will take you to get 'ere?"

"Hmm, half an hour tops."

"We'll be waitin' for ya, then," Josh replied before hanging the phone and turning to his right to address his ex-wife. "That was a man claimin' 'e knows somethin' about our son. 'E 'n 'is wife will be 'ere in about thirty minutes. 'E sounded sincere, but I think it might be a good idea to contact Ms. Goodday at the Council to see if they've found out anythin' about William?"

"Certainly, Josh," Anne Taylor worriedly nodded before taking her address book to look for the Council's number and dialed it.

"Good afternoon, may I speak with Rachel Goodday, please? ... Yes, I'll wait… Miss Goodday? This is Anne Taylor, William's mother? … Yes, I wanted to… You were about to call me? Why is that? … He what! No, I-we… It's just that… Why? … N-no, this can't be happening…" she cried at the phone and Josh picked the conversation from there.

"Ms. Goodday, I'm Josh Taylor, William's father, can ya please tell me what … Are ya absolutely sure about that? … Well, a man just called us 'ere at 'ome 'n said 'e 'ad to tell us somethin' about William … 'is name? 'Ank Summers, I think… Really? … Well, I guess that's the reason 'e wants to talk to us then… Please can ya call us as soon as ya find out anythin' else 'n I promise to do the same after we talk with Mr. Summers… Yes, we'll be 'ere… Okay, talk to ya later, then… Same to ya, bye," he hung up the phone and turned towards his ex-wife, who was trying to contain the tears that were already rolling down her face.

"Oh, Josh, what are we going to do now?" Anne threw her arms around her ex-husband, who immediately hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her somehow.

"Don't worry, luv. Miss Goodday said they're already tryin' to locate them 'n that she'll be in touch with us as soon as any of their leads pans out."

"Them?"

"Yes, well, it seems that when William escaped from the camp 'e took a girl along with 'im. 'N it might seem that this girl is Mr. Summers' daughter, so I imagine that's why they want to talk to us. I'm just very curious to know 'ow 'e found out about us if 'e 'asn't been contacted by the Council yet," he shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon 'nough."

"I completely ruined my son's life by letting Jake take him to that camp, didn't I?" Anne said before dejectedly sitting on the sofa.

"Now, Anne, we don't know that…"

"I do know, Josh. I know that I should have been a better mother and I just pray that I have the chance to correct all the mistakes I made with him… and with you."

"If anyone is at fault 'ere, it's me, Anne. You think I don't regret 'ow things 'appened? I keep thinkin' over 'n over, day after day, that maybe if I 'adn't moved us to the States, if I 'adn't spent so much time workin', if I 'ad shared more of my free time with ya, if I 'adn't left ya alone so many times, broken so many promises, maybe then ya wouldn't 'ad fallen for Jake when 'e appeared, leavin' with him 'n takin' William with ya…" his voice broke and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, as he tried to gather his bearings, it wouldn't do to fall apart now, not when Anne and William needed him. After he felt more in control of his emotions, he sat next to his ex-wife on the sofa and took her hands between his, gazing into her blue eyes. "I know we've both made mistakes, but hopefully we'll have a chance to rectify them, yeah?" He smiled when he noticed Anne smiling slightly as she nodded heartily. "'N whatever happens, whatever this man 'n 'is wife tell us, we'll find the way to make it all better for William 'n for us; if we're together I just know we can make it."

-------

_Back on the mountain…_

Spike exhaled a relieved sigh when he finally saw the cabin from afar. He hadn't said anything to Buffy, but he'd been scared at first of what they'd do if the cabin hadn't been there anymore. He was prepared to camp outdoors, as he had done so many times before when he'd went camping with his dad, but he hadn't known that Buffy would be in her element out in the wilderness, even more so than he ever had been. She was truly amazing, she hadn't nagged or complained, never asked for a rest —unlike him, but he imagined it would have been much worse if he hadn't stopped smoking after he met her at the pond. In fact, she'd been beaming that gorgeous smile of hers at him whenever she'd seen him struggling to keep up with her.

He was still panting heavily when they reached the cabin's door, asking her to wait a bit while he checked if the cabin was in conditions to be habited. Luckily for them, it was. There even was a good provision of logs for the fireplace, which was providential since he knew firsthand how cold it could get there at night. He brought their things into the cabin, tidying it up a bit and starting a fire after checking that the fireplace was in working order, before going outside to get Buffy.

Buffy was standing a bit away from the cabin, seemingly awestruck by the view of the sunset and the marvelous play of colors reflected in the sky as the day began giving way to the night, and she started a little when he embraced her from behind and pulled her to him, before turning in his arms to press a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what, luv?"

"For not leaving me behind," she replied, burying her face in his chest.

"As if I would ever do that, luv." He pulled her away a little and putting his finger under her chin, he lifted her face to his. "I couldn't live without ya now, Buffy; ya're in my blood, ya're in my mind, in my 'eart, everywhere."

"Oh, Spike, that's so beautiful." She beamed at him. "I feel the same way, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Hell, yeah! I imagine escaping with you should have clued you in on that, though," she said as she lifted one of her brows at him. "Didn't it?"

"It did, I just like messin' 'round with ya."

Buffy pouted at him and he couldn't resist the pull that attracted him to her like a magnet. "Oh, look at that lip, gonna get it…" he trailed as he captured her lips with his in a short but passionate kiss. He pulled away too soon though, before they had a chance to get too carried away, smiling when Buffy protested when he stopped, before surprising her by putting one of his arms under her knees and the other around her upper back, effectively lifting her from the floor, saying, "Okay, princess, are ya ready to enter your palace?"

"Our," she said.

"Our palace, yeah, that sounds just about right," Spike responded, crossing the threshold with her in arms. "Someday I'll do this again, sweetheart… the day we marry," he added after she threw him a confused look.

She smiled brightly at that, responding, "Can't wait for that day. Oh, Spike," Buffy said as he put her down in the floor and she appraised the cabin. "It is so much better than I expected. Oh, and look at the fireplace, I've always wanted to have a fireplace. Can we eat in front of it tonight?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, 'f course we can, everythin' ya want, luv," Spike answered, very relieved by her enthusiasm. He truly hadn't expected it from her. He was sure she had never been in a place like this before, but she was being an incredibly good sport about the whole thing, he just hoped that didn't change as time passed by.

tbc

I hope to post the second part to this chapter on Friday or Saturday, at the most. :)


	15. Chapter 12, Part 2

Author's Note: Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you that have been supporting this story, especially to Blushing Petals, spbangel, Casey and N. Beresford for reviewing the last chapter.

This chapter is definitely not for kiddies and I'm terribly unsure of it, since the Spuffy loving turned out to be a little more graphic than expected. Sorry if it sucks, I promise I tried my best.

**Chapter 12, Part 2**

_A little while later…_

"This meal was simply scrumptious, Spike. Who would have thought that you could cook so well?" Buffy said teasingly, as she put down her paper plate on the floor and stretched luxuriously. They were sitting over the plush sleeping bags that Spike had settled in front of the fireplace.

"Well, that's just one of my many talents, luv," Spike replied, his hungry eyes following each of her movements.

"One of them? What other talents are you hiding from me, Mr. Taylor?" Buffy asked coyly.

"Well, Miss Summers, as a very wise girl told me earlier, that's for me to know 'n for ya to find out," he teased her back and then he winked at her, before putting his paper plate over hers and moving closer to her. "'Ow is it possible that ya get more beautiful every time I see ya?"

"I don't know," Buffy said, blushing under his intent gaze. "I think you might need glasses, though." She smiled shyly.

He snorted. "Not likely. 'Aven't ya seen yourself in a mirror, luv?" he asked, gazing deeply into her green eyes. "Your eyes, your 'air," he added, moving his hand over her hair as he said that. "Your lips." He kissed her lightly, not able to contain himself anymore. "Ya, all of ya, perfect," he said before lowering her down until she lied over the sleeping bags, covering her with his body and kissing her, until they were breathless. "I wanna worship ya, luv, like ya deserve to be worshiped, would ya let me?"

She nodded, feeling incapable of voicing her answer as she fell under the spell of his blue eyes.

He kissed her again then, hungrily, like he had wanted to kiss her ever since he saw her for the first time. This was different than the first time at the crypt; that was rushed, even if he had tried not to rush it. They hadn't had time to explore each other as he would have liked. They had time now, there was no danger that anyone might intrude this time.

Buffy was so sweet and pliant in his arms, emitting those little moans and gasps that he'd loved so much that first time and driving him crazy as her hands traveled up and down his back. How was it that the most innocent of touches from her could excite him more than anything had before? 'It must be because it's her,' he mused, before forgetting all about it as he began trailing kisses down her jaw and then up to her earlobe, which he took into his lips, nibbling on it and relishing in the feel of Buffy shivering at his actions.

Buffy was lost in the sensations that Spike was creating within her, she felt as if she was on fire, she could feel her body burning wherever he'd posed his gaze upon, kissed and nibbled her. She never imagined that she could ever feel like this. She felt as if she couldn't get enough of him, even if she wasn't exactly sure of what to do about it. So, while she tried to gather her courage to explore him further, she contented herself with threading her hands lovingly in his hair or lowering them down his back, caressing him lightly.

Meanwhile, Spike alternatively kissed, nibbled and planted little bites down her throat, until Buffy was writhing under him, trying to make him move away so she could sit. He was about to protest when he noticed that she was tugging on his t-shirt to take it off of him, so he helped her and then he took her top off, too. His gaze lingered lustfully on her luscious curves as his hands moved eagerly to cover her breasts while his lips returned to claim her mouth once again.

After a few moments, Spike once again began kissing his way down her throat and shoulders, as he began lowering the straps of her bra with his hands and then he deftly unfastened the front clasp, pulling the cups away to leave her breasts uncovered for his perusal. He looked at her face and couldn't stop the proud smirk that graced his lips when he noticed her eyes darkened with lust trained unfocusely on him.

He lowered his head and taking a nipple on his mouth, he licked, nipped and sucked on it while he fondled the other with one of his hands.

Buffy thrashed her head on their makeshift bed while she moaned her pleasure and held his head closer to her, feeling all the delicious things he was doing to her all the way down to her toes. She was so engrossed in all the sensations he was eliciting in her that she didn't notice that Spike had unfastened her jeans until he pulled them down her hips, right along with her already quite wet panties.

He continued to move down, taking her shoes and her socks off and then continuing with her jeans and panties, until she was completely naked in front of him.

"God, ya're so gorgeous, my love, every little bit of ya is," he murmured huskily, before moving between her legs and after separating them a little, he dived into her pussy, licking a path up and down her slit before taking her clit into his mouth and feasting on her; until she was mindless with lust, taking her over the edge harder than she'd experienced that first time when the pleasure had been mixed with the sweet pain of her first time.

Spike had tried to hold his own passion in check during their loving, determined as he was that he would give her all the pleasure he could, but her sweet cries and moans of rapture, inflamed him further than he ever thought possible; so, while she recovered from her orgasm, he hurriedly took off his own jeans, boots and socks and took a condom out of one of the bags that contained their provisions. Then, he lowered himself on top of her; putting the brunt of his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush his beautiful girl. All the while, Buffy looked at him with wonder and curiosity and more than a touch of lust, which made him remember that his girl was still very new at this and he had to go slow.

So, he claimed her lips with his, tangling his tongue with hers, while stoking the fire of passion once again in her, until she couldn't take it any more and forgetting all of her initial hesitance, she took his cock in her hands, instinctively pumping it up and down, until Spike felt that he was going to explode and stopped her.

"Buffy, luv, give me a minute," he said trying to control himself.

"Why?" she asked bewildered and more than a little unsure. "Did I-I do something wrong? I didn't mean to, I just thought you might like..."

Spike chuckled and give her a sweet kiss in her lips, delighted with her innocence, "Ya definitely didn't do anythin' wrong, luv. In fact, it was so good that I just about lost all control there."

"Really?" Buffy smiled flirtatiously, her self-confidence returning quickly after his reassuring words. "Well, I like the idea of losing control with you, Mr. Taylor. Now, what are you going to do about that?"

He smirked at her and after he put the condom on, he guided her hand to help him position himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly inside her, clenching his teeth as he felt her vaginal muscles clamping down on him. They both shuddered when he was finally sheathed completely inside of her, staying still for a minute while they both got used to the feel of the other, while looking deeply into each other's eyes.

When he felt he was about to go crazy if he didn't move, she experimentally began moving her hips. Taking this as a sign that she was ready, he began thrusting in her; slowly at first and picking up speed as she began moving with him, pleading him to give her more, to give her everything, until they both exploded in a myriad of sensations and love.

tbc…

Hope you all have a very Happy New Year!


	16. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you N. Beresford and Celtic Cross for your reviews. I'm very happy you're still enjoying the story. :D And a very special thank you to Brat42 for betaing this chapter for me.

**Chapter 13**

_Outside the Taylor's house_

"Aren't you going to say anything at all?" Hank asked Joyce, glancing at her as he drove towards the Taylor's house. "Please, honey, try to understand. I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"The right thing? The right thing?" She exclaimed furious. "And didn't you think these are the kind of things that you're supposed to consult with your wife? Buffy wanted to come home to us and what did you do?"

Hank had the decency to look ashamed. "I know and I promise…"

"Hank, not now, please. I'm too worried for Buffy now to bother with anything else," Joyce said, lowering her voice. "And just so we're clear on this, I know it's not just your fault. I'm at fault here, too. I've dedicated myself to be your wife, forgetting that I had a daughter that needed me; even after I had vowed that I'd never turned into my own mother, I did..." Her voice broke as fought back her tears. "The only thing I want you to promise me… is that we're going to find our little girl and make things right for her… if she-if this boy is what makes her happy, you have to promise me we'll help them."

Hank pulled his car into the Taylor's house driveway and stopped the engine, before answering. "How about we compromise? See what they have to tell us first…"

"No, Hank, we're doing this now, before we meet them," Joyce interrupted. "Do I have your word that you won't get in the way of Buffy's happiness?"

She glanced hopefully at him and he couldn't do anything but agree. "Okay, okay, I promise. If this boy is what she wants or needs to be happy, I won't get in the way. You have my word on that. Happy?"

"I knew you'd see things my way, darling," Joyce said, leaning towards him to give him a quick peck on his lips and with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she added, "And just so you know, if you try to break your promise or if you don't behave as you should with Spike's parents, I'll personally tell each and every one of your business associates that your _word_ doesn't have any value anymore, we'll see if they'll like to keep associating with you then."

"You wouldn't…" he stammered, blanching at the idea, thinking Joyce certainly knew what buttons to push to make him stay in line.

"Oh, just try me, honey. Just try me," she responded with a deceptively sweet smile, before she rang the door bell.

A handsome man of about forty years old opened the door. "Hi, may I 'elp ya?"

"Good evening, I'm Joyce Summers and this is my husband, Hank. Are you Spike's father?"

"Yes, I am. Please do come in. My wife 'n I 'ave been waiting for ya," he said moving out of the way so Joyce and Hank could get inside.

After they got settled in the living room, Joyce decided to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them, so after taking a deep breath, she said, "Uh, I'm not sure how to say this, but, eh—"

"If what ya mean to say is that our son ran away with your daughter, we already know," Josh interjected.

"Josh!" Anne said, a bit embarrassed by her husband's straightforwardness.

"What? Do ya want us to keep tiptoein' 'round this all night lon' or do ya want us to find the kids?" he replied, cocking an eyebrow at his wife.

"You know the answer to that; I just think you could be a little more…"

"No, don't worry, Mrs. Taylor. I think it is better this way," Joyce said, smiling encouragingly. "I think we want the same thing, to find our kids."

"Ya see, Mrs. Summers 'ere agrees with me." Josh smirked. "But before we continue, I'm mighty curious, may I ask 'ow did ya got our address 'n phone number?"

"Hmmm, it seems Buffy, that's my daughter's name, by the way, and Spike, asked my daughter's best friend to find it for them on the web and she gave it to them before they ran away from the boarding school my daughter was studying in," Joyce explained, she glanced towards Hank, who had decided to stay quiet and not interfere so he wouldn't get in his wife's bad side. "So, you see, we think that they might contact you eventually and we wanted to be here when that happens."

Josh and Anne shared a look and he took one of her hands in his before he replied, "I'm not sure if Spike'll contact us or not, we 'aven't been in touch in a long time."

"Oh, but surely he will or he wouldn't had asked for the address," Joyce said comfortingly. "May I ask how did you find out about them running away?"

"Oh, we contacted the Honor Council after ya called. My wife 'as been in touch with them for a while now tryin' to get our son out of the damned place. Ya see, there seem to be some irregularities in 'is detention, nothin' that ya really need to know, but let's just say that the punishment didn't fit the crime, especially since there wasn't really a crime to punish in the first place. So, all in all, they're tryin' to 'elp us 'n that's 'ow we found out."

_ring, ring _

"Excuse me, please," Anne said before answering. "Hello? … Ms. Goodday, do you have more news for us? … Really? … Hmm, no, I'm not familiar with the area, but my husband is … 6:30 am? Yes, I'm pretty sure we can manage to be there at that time… Oh, before I forget, the Summers are here with us, can you arrange for transportation for them, too? … Oh, thank you, I'm sure they'll appreciate it as much as we do… Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Anne hung up the phone and turned towards Josh and the Summers, saying, "Well, it seems the Council at last is pulling through for us. Ms. Goodday says that they have a tentative location for the kids; we all have to be ready tomorrow at 6:30, a car will pick us up and then they'll transport us there."

"All of us?" Hank couldn't stop asking.

"Yes, all of us, Mr. Summers. We all have a lot of interest in finding them, don't we?" Anne smiled kindly.

"That we do, Mrs. Taylor," Hank answered, surprising Joyce with his next comment and the sincerity she heard behind his words. "But please call me Hank; after all if our kids love each other as much as I've been told they do, I think we might be seeing a lot of each other from now on and it certainly would be easier for them if we forged some kind of friendship, don't you think?"

"Of course, Hank, and please call us Anne and Josh," Anne said.

After that and deciding that Hank and Joyce would stay at the Taylor's house, since it just didn't make sense that they went to a hotel when they had a furnished guest room, they spend most of the night talking about their kids and planning how they would try to right all the wrongs that they had made through the years with them.

--------

_Back at the cabin…_

Spike woke up very early the next day and wrote Buffy a note explaining that there was something he needed to do and that he'd be back in time for them to have breakfast together. Then he took out the waterproof duffel bag he'd bought the day before and filled it with some of their clothes, toiletries, the money they still had left and some provisions. He also took a plastic bag containing some tools and before leaving he leaned down to kiss Buffy on the lips. She mewled softly and smiled in her sleep and that was almost enough to make Spike return to the makeshift bed with her, but he needed to do this now. He had the feeling they didn't have much time left.

---------

Snyder sneered evilly as his goons uncovered the DeSoto, he'd finally found the boy and this time there wouldn't be anything that would save him.

tbc


	17. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thank you to lafemme540 and spbangel for reviewing. As always, it makes me very happy to know you're enjoying.

This chapter ends in what I've told is a very evil cliffhanger, if you don't like those very much, refrain from reading. I hope to post the next chapter in the next two days or so.

**Chapter 14 **

Spike placed the last of the lost arrows on the bottom of the cliff, hooking one end of the yellow rope to it and the other end to the waterproof duffel; he pulled it with all his strength until he was sure that the arrow would stay in place, before throwing the bag into the water and watching as the strong current dragged it towards the cave a few meters ahead.

Once it disappeared, Spike entered the river cautiously, hanging on tightly to the rope as he did, following the path the bag had been dragged on.

------

Buffy woke up slowly, opening her eyes and stretching lazily over the sleeping bag while smiling softly as she remembered all that had happened the day before. She still couldn't believe that they had managed to escape from the Honor Camp and her school and that now they were living in a cabin somewhere on the mountains. She extended her hand to touch Spike, trying to reassure herself that the last day and especially the last night hadn't been a dream—although the slight soreness she felt in certain places of her anatomy and the sated feeling coursing through her body, told her it definitely hadn't been—but she only found a folded paper in his place.

Frowning slightly, she sat on the makeshift bed and then unfolded the note. Trepidation filled her while she skimmed through it, only to evaporate into thin air as soon as she finished it.

_'Buffy,_

_I can not begin to tell you how wonderful it was to wake up with you in my arms. It felt like I was touching a bit of Heaven. I stayed up for a while just watching you sleep, breathe, mewl (you make the most adorable noises while you sleep, but we've covered that already, didn't we?). _

_I have to go out for a bit, I'll try to be back as soon as I can so we can have breakfast together and I'll explain everything then. _

_Yours,_

_Spike' _

Smiling dreamily, she decided to get up, take a much needed shower and get ready for when Spike came back; she wanted to go exploring a bit once he came back, the little she'd seen of the area was breathtaking and she was eager to see more of it.

A little while after, thanking God that the cabin had a working bathroom inside even if the water was freezing, Buffy got out of the shower and as she went to take out some clean clothes from her bag, she found inside only one pair of jeans, underwear, a top and a sweater. Curious as to where Spike could have left her other clothes, she got dressed and thought for a second on looking for them around the cabin, but decided against it when she remembered that he'd been acting mysteriously the day before with some of the things he'd bought and this was the perfect occasion to ask him about it and the disappearance of her clothes.

While she waited for Spike's return, she tidied up the cabin a bit trying to give it a homier look with the few things she had at her disposal; for the last touch, she put a copy of the picture of her as Ophelia on the fireplace's mantel.

After that, noticing that Spike had put some logs into the stove and seeing that it was almost ten and he surely would come back very soon, she decided to surprise him by making breakfast and having it ready and served for when he came back. She found a carton of eggs in one of the grocery bags—which looked suspiciously empty, too—and also some bacon in the small cooler thingy that Spike had insisted on buying the day before. She found some pans in one of the kitchen shelves and put them over the stove, while she tried to imagine Spike's surprised expression when he saw that she'd cooked for him. It didn't even occur to her that maybe the final result wouldn't be the one she wanted, especially considering this was the first time she would ever cook; after all, how hard could it be to make eggs and bacon?

-------

Spike emerged from the river with some difficulty, thinking it definitely wasn't easy to swim against the current of this mighty river, and after drying himself a bit, he got dressed again; the water was very cold and refreshing and he was quite pleased with himself for all that he'd managed to do in so little time. Taking the rifle he'd found on the cabin from the ground, he watched his clock and realized that he should be heading back or Buffy would get worried.

_-------_

_'Famous last words,' _Buffy thought giggling while she pulled out the egg shell that had fallen into the pan along with half the egg she had tried to put inside. "Oh, well, at least the bacon seems to be cooking as it should," she told to herself, still giggling, as she moved the eggs with a wooden spatula she had found on one of the shelves.

She heard a foreign sound, almost like a helicopter flying and moved closer to peek through the window but couldn't see anything. She shook it off as she noticed that the eggs and bacon were almost done and decided to leave them on the stove so they would be warm when Spike got back from wherever he was, Buffy went outside of the cabin and yelled, "Hey, Spike?"

She received no answer and the sound she'd heard before seemed to have disappeared, so she called out again, "Spikey, time for breakfast!"

She walked over to the edge of the cliff Spike'd mentioned the day before thinking she'd call him for again when she got there; surely he'd hear her then? Just as she stepped on the edge of the cliff, a blue and white helicopter with the words 'Sheriff' painted on the side and an armed police officer perched on the opened back door, flew up from the ridge.

-------

Spike heard Buffy yelling for him and it was then that he saw the helicopter; he hurried up the mountain, trying to get to the cabin as fast as he could. His lungs felt like they were about to explode and his legs felt like rubber, but he didn't stop, he couldn't, he had to get to her before they would.

-------

Buffy ran towards the cabin, while the helicopter followed her from the air. She entered the cabin, locking the door behind her and moving to the window located close to the stove to keep an eye on the helicopter, when suddenly flames began emerging from one of the pans over the stove and begin to spread to the kitchen shelves. Scared by the fire but not wanting to go outside, she curled up on the corner of the cabin that was further away from the stove and prayed that Spike would show up soon and make things better while tears streamed down her face.

------

"We found the vehicle and Snyder is on his way up there and he's armed," Officer Woods said on the radio. "No, we don't have time for that. We have to act now," he practically barked to the person he was talking to, before cutting the communication.

"Let's move, men, hurry up!" he shouted, before lowering his voice and adding to himself, "Before something we will all regret happens."

--------

Spike tried to run as he tried to evade being seen by the helicopter, but as soon as he saw the smoke coming out of the cabin, he stopped trying to hide.

"William Taylor, we're police officers; you're under arrest, do not resist, do not run," was heard through the helicopter's loudspeaker.

Spike ran faster at that, he just hoped that she wasn't inside the cabin, that she was alright. He found the door locked and kicked it open while calling her name, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs.

He didn't see her at first and began to get desperate, until he heard a hoarse cry and noticed she that was curled up in one of the corners of the cabin. With a shaky breath of relief when he saw she was unharmed, he rushed to her side and helped her get out of the cabin.

"C'mon, luv, we gotta get out of 'ere now."

As they came out of the cabin, she fell to the porch's floor coughing and trying to breathe fresh air. Spike moved out of the relative security the porch with his rifle aiming towards the helicopter that was circling the area again.

"Drop your weapon," the voice in the loudspeaker said.

"Leave us alone!" Spike shouted while thinking if he should fire the rifle at them.

The helicopter flew up and away at that. Spike was about to exhale a relieved sigh when a shot passed by his head.

"Buffy, get down!" he yelled as he threw himself to the porch behind one of the thick logs that served as columns.

Buffy fell to her knees screaming in absolute fear after she heard him, lowering her head and covering it with her hands just as another shot embedded on the wall just a little over her.

When yet another shot passed over her head, Spike moved closer to her and still screaming she leaned her head over his leg.

"Buffy run!"

"Noooo!"

"Nobody's gonna save you now, Taylor!" Snyder yelled, aiming his shotgun at them once more.

"Buffy, ya've got to run, luv!" he pleaded.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere without you," she said decisively, only to cry once more in fear a second later when another shot went over her head.

"Listen to me," he said, waiting until she looked at him. "Listen to me, luv. Ya 'ave to go now to the cliff I told ya about; I'll follow ya, okay? Go!"

With one last longing look she obeyed, running as fast as she could towards the cliff.

After a minute Spike followed her; clutching the rifle tightly in his hand while he ran as fast as he could.

"Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going, you little weasel!" Snyder said, running after Spike. There was no way he'd let the boy win.

-------

Buffy stopped awkwardly once she reached the edge of the cliff, almost losing her footing at the sudden stop. "Oh, God, oh God," she repeated over and over, trying to see between the trees if Spike had followed her as he'd promised. And, sure enough, a few minutes after Spike appeared by her side. She hugged him from the back as he aimed the rifle at the horrible man that had caught them on the crypt.

"You are gonna shoot me, boy?" Snyder asked, without lowering his own weapon.

"C'mon, Spike, he's gonna shoot us both?" Buffy pleaded.

Spike was torn, he truly wanted to kill the warden but he knew that if he did this would never be over. He'd be separated from Buffy, maybe for the rest of their lives and he simply couldn't bear that.

"Put the rifle down," Snyder said, noticing the play of emotions flickering on Spike's face.

After less than a minute, Spike lowered his gun to the ground.

Snyder sneered evilly at them, lowering his shotgun a bit, while he said, "I told you not to make me look bad, boy."

Spike turned to face Buffy at that moment, asking, "Do you trust me, luv?"

"You know I do." Buffy nodded while gazing adoringly into his eyes as she intertwined her hand with his, blocking everything that wasn't Spike out of her mind.

As one, they turned their backs to Snyder and moved closer to the edge of the cliff, sharing one last longing look before they took a step forward and jumped into the chasm under the incredulous stare of the warden.

tbc

Please don't hate me too much? Next chapter is done and I promise to post it as soon as I get it back from my second beta.


	18. Chapter 15

Thank you lafemme540, spbangel and Celtic Cross for your reviews, I'm so happy you liked last chapter.

**Chapter 15**

_As one, they turned their backs to Snyder and moved closer to the edge of the cliff, sharing one last longing look before they took a step forward and jumped into the chasm under the incredulous stare of the warden._

Snyder was trying to recover from the impression of watching Spike and Buffy jump. His eyes were locked in the place where they had been pulled down under the strong current of the river; it had been a pretty big fall and even if they'd survived it, he was pretty sure that without help they wouldn't be able to survive the river.

He was shook off of his stupor when he noticed the helicopter trying to find them on the banks of the river, shouting, "You ain't gonna find nothing down there! They're gone!"

Woods reached the warden's side just as he heard those words. "You better start praying that isn't true," he said, motioning to the helicopter to continue the search. "Or instead of being arrested for abuse of authority, you'll be arrested for murder."

Startled, Snyder turned to find the deputy by his side. "Murder? I didn't make the boy and his honey jump; they did that all in their own. And I've never abused my authority, I was just following orders from the head of the Honor Council, who I'm sure will back me up a hundred percent," he said cockily and when he noticed the police officers and the two women that had just joined them, he added, "And anyway, how did you get here? Weren't you supposed to be in charge at the Camp? And who the hell are these people?"

"Well, I got here the same way you did, I imagine. And yes, I was supposed to be in charge, but Officer Watley is in charge while I'm here and these people are Honor Council officers."

"I knew Mr. Travers wouldn't let me alone in this." Snyder sneered.

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Travers definitely won't leave you alone. If we get things to go our way, you two will be together for a very long time… in jail," Rachel Goodday answered.

"And if you're a good boy and cooperate, we might even pull some strings so you can be at the same cell," Danica added, smiling evilly.

"Charles Snyder, you're under arrest," a police officer said, before pulling the shocked warden's arms to his back and putting the handcuffs on while reciting him his rights.

"NO! What do you think you're doing! I was just doing my job, boys get out of line and I have to pull them in any way I can—!"

"If I were you, I'd just shut up, man. Remember anything you say might be used against you…" Woods said.

-------

Robin Woods, Danica and Rachel stood grimly at the top of the mountain; the exhilaration over arresting Snyder was short lived once they realized that the search party that had been sent to find Spike and Buffy had returned with almost empty hands. The only thing they'd found was a small piece of rope that had been hanging from a lost arrow pin and aside from the rope being fairly new there was no way they could be sure if it had been left by a mountaineer or by Spike and Buffy. They were at a loss over to what to do next, neither of them wanting to be the one having to face the more than likely anxious parents and friend that were waiting for news at a nearby hotel and give them the uncertain news.

---------

_At the hotel_

"So, what you're trying to tell us is that our kids are missing, that they jumped from a cliff and that for all you know, they could be dead?" Hank Summers asked gloomily.

"Yes, but there's no way to know for sure…" Danica began saying before being interrupted by Spike's dad.

"Ya said that ya found some rope at the banks of the river?" He waited for Danica and Rachel's nod before continuing, "Can I see it?"

"Sure, but I don't know how it'll be of any help in this case, we're not even sure if it could be theirs." Rachel handed him the bag that held the rope and the long arrows they'd collected.

"But that's where ya're wrong, Ms. Spencer. My son 'n I used to camp in this area a few years ago when we just came to the States 'n although 'e might not be an expert, 'e learned quite a few tricks that can save their lives against that river. 'N these," he said holding the items he'd retrieved from the bag. "These are precisely the kind of things 'e'd buy for sure."

"Erm, I'd have to agree with you, Mr. Taylor," Xander said, he'd stayed quiet for most of the time they'd been together, but he couldn't bear to watch the worry etched on Spike and Buffy's parents.

"Yeah? Why is that, Xander? Do you know something that could help us find them?" Officer Woods asked.

"Well, yeah, see this map?" He unfolded the map and put it over the table. They all gathered around to take a closer look. "Spike and I studied it for a while, back when we began making plans to escape from the Honor Camp," he said, directing a shy gaze to Josh. "We had decided on this place because you two used to camp here, so it would be easier for us to find a hiding spot. Anyway, I told him about the river, that a long time ago a lumbering company used it to send lumber to their sawmill and that the river was really weird, that it went over ground, underground, waterfalls," he said enthusiastically, showing everything in the map as she spoke to his captive audience. "So, Spike thought that aside from the hiding spots, we should have a plan B. You know, just in case Snyder found us." After that, he told them what the plan had entailed, which with the items they'd found, gave them a much better reason to believe that the kids were alive than anything anyone had said before.

"So, if that's true, what should we do now?" Joyce asked.

"Well, since Ms. Spencer 'n Ms. Goodday assured us that no one will be tryin' to capture the kids now," he said, giving a cautious look to the women, who just nodded back at him. "'N your daughter's friend said she gave them my address, I'd be willin' to bet that they'll be headin' there next. So, what do ya say we wait for them there?"

They all agreed and after thanking Xander for all his help and making sure that the Council would contact them if they found out anything about Spike and Buffy, they all headed back to the Taylor's home to begin the wait.

--------

_A little while before_

Two figures emerge from the water trying to regain their breaths, while holding tightly to each other.

tbc


	19. Chapter 16, Part 1

**Author's note: **Thank you lafemme540 and spbangel for your kind comments. I also want to thank Jen for her enormous help in this chapter; your suggestions and help are invaluable for me, honey.

Okay, so this is the first part of the second to last chapter.

**Chapter 16 (Part 1)**

_Two figures emerge from the water trying to regain their breaths, while holding tightly to each other. _

Still hanging on to Spike's shoulders and panting harshly as she tried to get some oxygen into her lungs, Buffy slowly opened her eyes only to find Spike looking at her. She did a quick take of their surroundings, noticing for the first time that they seemed to be inside a cavern before she let out a big squeal and hugged Spike, relieved that they had survived the fall and the river.

"H-how? When? How?" she asked, even more surprised when she noticed the waterproof duffel bag to which Spike was hanging.

Spike chuckled as he hauled them and the bag to the shore, when they were out of the river; he took some dry clothes out of the bag and began explaining. "How? Well, I bought a few things at the little town where we stopped to buy provisions. And when? This mornin', luv. This was what I told ya I was gonna explain when I came back to the cabin... just that I didn't get the chance to do it, did I?" he said sheepishly. "I 'ave to tell ya, I was surprised when ya followed my lead 'n jumped, without asking me why then."

"I love you and there's no one I trust more than you, that's why I followed you. As if I was going to let you leave me behind, even if we could have jumped to our death, even if I would have had to follow you to heaven or hell, I would have found the way; you're stuck with me until the end of time, buster," she said with a teasing light shining in her eyes.

He had felt a knot on his throat as she'd started talking, and he was sure he probably would've disgraced himself in front of her if she hadn't added that little bit at the end. He should've known that his girl would lighten up what could've been turned up into quite the uncomfortable moment for him. "Fair 'nough 'n I 'ope ya know, that ya're stuck with me, too, luv. What do ya say if we put some dry clothes 'n get out of 'ere? I found a way out from the cave that doesn't involve gettin' back into the river while I was 'ere earlier 'n then we can head over to my dad's place. According to the address Red got us, it isn't that far away from 'ere 'n seein' that ya're an expert mountaineer, I'm pretty sure we can get there before the day ends."

"Well, yeah, _I_ could get there before the day ends, after all I'm an expert mountaineer and all, but are you sure you can keep up with me?" she said, with a playful lilt to her voice.

"'Ell yeah, of course I can!" he said decisively, hoping that he wouldn't have to eat his words by the end of the day.

----

Buffy couldn't believe their good luck. Almost as soon as they'd gotten out of the cave, they saw a rest stop in the distance and judging by the cars parked in front, it was a working one.

Hurrying toward the entrance, Spike opened the door for her while she smiled at him, extending her hand to caress his jaw in silent thanks. They exhaled a relieved sigh when they felt the locale's air conditioning working at full blast. After their two hour hike, it felt like heaven.

While Buffy went to the Ladies' Bathroom to freshen up, Spike found an empty table so they could eat and rest for a while before deciding how they were going to get to Sunnydale. Just because he didn't want to admit he'd been wrong, he'd managed to keep up with her pace until they'd reached the rest stop, but there was no way he'd be walking any more if he could avoid it.

Strumming his fingers over the table, he took a look around and noticed that the place was practically empty, with the exception of a man sitting in a nearby table and a busboy that was cleaning one of the tables. Deciding to ask the busboy if he knew how far away Sunnydale was and if there were any buses that could take them there, he walked over to him.

"Excuse me," he cleared his throat as he reached the boy. "Hi, I was wonderin' if by any chance ya knew 'ow far away from Sunnydale are we?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but… wait a minute, Mr. Giles?" he said turning towards the man Spike had seen before. "Didn't you say you were going to Sunnydale today?"

"Yes, I certainly did," the man answered, leaving the newspaper he was reading over the table. "Why?"

"Well, Mr. Giles, is it?" When Giles nodded, he extended his right hand to the older man. "My name is Spike Taylor. My girlfriend 'n I are goin' there to visit my dad 'n we were wonderin' 'ow far away we are from there?"

"Hmm, it's a six hour drive approximately."

Mr. Giles watched Spike intently for a minute, considering an idea that had begun forming in his mind. Despite his appearance, he seemed like a nice boy and judging by his accent, he was a fellow Englishman, but one never could be too cautious. Just at that moment a pretty girl appeared by his side.

"Hi," she beamed at the man and the busboy that were talking with Spike, before turning toward Spike. "Were you asking them how far Sunnydale is from here?"

"Yes, he was," Rupert Giles interjected, eyeing the couple with interest; they seemed to be awfully young to be traveling alone. "And I was about to tell him that I'm heading to Sunnydale, so I wouldn't mind giving you two a ride."

"Oh, no, thank you, we wouldn't dare to impose on you," Buffy said, shaking her head. "We just need to be pointed on the right direction and then we'll be on our way."

"You're not imposing, I'm offering. And really, you'd be doing me a favor. I hate driving in the States, all the people driving on the wrong side of the road make me nervous. So, if you have a driver's license," he said, throwing a hopeful look at Spike, who nodded eagerly. He was willing to drive all the way if that meant he didn't have to walk anymore. "We could take turns driving up to Sunnydale."

Relieved by Mr. Giles suggestion, Spike turned towards Buffy and she almost laughed at his pleading expression, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she stifled her giggles and nodded. "Okay, if you're sure we won't be imposing, we'd be happy to be your traveling companions."

After deciding that they would leave after lunch, they sat with Giles and while they ate, Spike and Buffy got to know a little more about their benefactor. He'd seemed a little stuffy at first, but as they began discovering how many things they had in common, like their love for London, Photography, nature and books, he turned out to be quite an entertaining person.

----

_At the Taylor's house, late afternoon that same day_

Joyce and Anne were making dinner at the Taylor's kitchen, sharing stories about their kids, while Josh and Hank distracted themselves talking about their respective businesses. There were all trying to keep their minds off of the lack of news on Spike and Buffy, while being thankful that that could also mean that they hadn't been found, and clinging to the hope that maybe they hadn't been hurt, or worse, died due to the fall from the cliff.

Then came the knock on the front door.

tbc

Next chapter would be up on Friday and then I'll post the Epilogue next week. :)


	20. Chapter 16, Part 2

Thank you, lafemme540 and spbangel for reviewing and Jen and Charis for betaing this chapter for me. And especially to Jen, thank you for not letting me rush into this. hugs

**Chapter 16 (Part 2)**

They'd made excellent time to get to what they hoped was still the house of Spike's dad. Of course it probably would have taken them much longer if it hadn't been for Rupert Giles. He'd been so kind and friendly to them, and they were all looking forward to continuing with their budding friendship in the future.

After saying good-bye to Giles and promising that they would visit him as soon as they could, they turned to the driveway that led to the house. They noticed the rental car outside and watched it with curiosity, but shrugging it off, they walked to the door and after taking a deep breath, Spike knocked on the door.

Buffy and Spike hadn't been sure what they'd expected to see once the door opened. They certainly had hoped to find Spike's father, but it was a big surprise when they also saw Buffy's parents and Spike's mother there with him and even more surprising when they were pulled into the crushing embraces of their respective parents as they cried, laughed and celebrated over the fact that they seemed to be all right.

---------

After the enthusiastic welcome and over the most delicious dinner they'd had in ages, Buffy and Spike shared with their parents the PG version of how they met and fell in love and then of their escape. Afterwards, their parents told them what had happened after they discovered that they had escaped, ending with the arrest of '_that disgusting worm Snyder_' as Joyce had so eloquently called him and the good news that the Honor Council had resolved Spike's legal situation and he was now a free man.

After they finished their dinner, it was decided that Buffy and her parents moved into the living room so they could talk freely, while Spike and his parents remained in the dining room.

--------

Buffy was waiting for the other shoe to drop, even if at the same time she was praying that her parents had finally realized how much she needed them while she nervously sat in a chair right in front of them.

"Hmm, so—"

"Buffy, let me talk first, please," Hank said, waiting until she nodded to proceed. "I know I haven't been a good father to you; I've broken so many of the promises I've made to you, and I'm not sure if you'd be able to trust me ever again; but if you give me, us, a chance… I swear that you, and what you want, will come first from now on. Will you give me the chance to prove to you that I can change?"

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I-I…don't know what to say."

"Honey, I'm ashamed to admit that I've been so engrossed in being your dad's wife that I forgot that I had a daughter that needed me, but that won't happen again. We realize that we've neglected you for so long and we know that we can't expect you to believe in us right away; there's so much we have to make up to you. But please, darling, could you find it in your heart to give us another chance to make this work?" Joyce pleaded, the sincerity in her voice and the loving and hopeful looks she kept throwing her way disarming Buffy completely.

"Of course I will. You're giving me back what I've wanted for so long, my parents," she said as she flew into their opened arms, only to pull away after a little while. "Just a few things…"

"I'm not going to the boarding school in Switzerland or back to the Immaculate Heart, am I?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"No, princess." Hank smiled encouragingly. "No more boarding schools for my little girl, okay?"

"And where will we be living?"

"Right here in the States; in fact, well, that is only if you agree, of course, we don't want to force you—"

"Dad!"

"Hank!" Buffy and Joyce said at the same time, mildly annoyed at how long it was taking him to say whatever he was trying to say. They smiled at each other conspiratorially, before Buffy added, "Please stop rambling and just tell me?"

"Hmm, okay, it's just that we were thinking that maybe you'd like to live here?"

"Here? As in this house or…"

"Not exactly here in this house, princess, but here in Sunnydale. So, what do you think?"

"But… what about your business?"

"Well, I think my daughter's happiness is more important than any business. And it's not like I have to be in Europe anyway, not really. I'm pretty sure my associates are quite capable of managing the company without me having to actually be there. Besides, I've been thinking of opening a new business here," he said mysteriously, before winking at Joyce. "Anyway, we can talk all about that as soon as it's a done deal. So, princess, do you want us to move to Sunnydale or not?"

"You do know Spike is going to be here, too, don't you?"

"Yes, we know and we're fine with it. We can see how much you love each other and we've already promised that we won't get in the way of your happiness, haven't we?"

Her eyes filling with happy tears, she nodded. "Then yes, I'd be very happy to move to Sunnydale with you."

------

Spike stared at his parents almost incredulously; they were sitting so close, they seem to be leaning into the other for support; if he didn't know better he'd think… but no, there was no way that'd happen, was it?

Anne looked nervously towards her son, as he glanced back at her warily. He'd been acting as if nothing was wrong between them, but she knew she had to address what had happened and it was better that she do it sooner rather than later.

"William, hmm, Spike," she began; twisting the napkin she had in her hands. "I-I know what I did... to you and your father was unforgivable. Especially to you, if it hadn't been for me…" She drew a shaky breath, trying to keep the control of her emotions. "If it hadn't been for me, you never would have been in that horrible place; you never would have had to go through all you had to go through. I'm not looking for your forgiveness, because I can't forgive myself, but… I just wanted you to know that I love you, and that I'm willing to do anything that I can to make things better for us, so we can be a family again."

Spike stayed quiet, the weight of his emotions almost choking him as he thought of what his mother had told him, but before he could answer her, his father began talking, not before he took his mom's hand between his.

"It's not only your fault, Anne. There are a lot of things that we both could've done differently 'n didn't. We're sorry that ya got caught in the middle, Spike, but… as Anne said, we're willin' to do anythin', whatever it takes, to make us a family again. I know we can't change the past, but maybe we can make a better future for all of us. So, what do ya say, son?"

"I say there's nothing to forgive." He shook his head when Anne tried to interrupt him. "No, just listen to me. I know firsthand that bein' at the 'Onor Camp was no walk in the park, but… at the same time, if I—if I 'adn't been sent there, I probably wouldn't 'ave met Buffy 'n I just can't bear the thought that that would've 'appened. So, ya see, in the end ya both did me a great favor, one I won't ever stop givin' you thanks for."

Anne was crying softly when he finished talking and, getting up from his chair, he walked over to where she was and pulled her out from her chair, hugging the older woman tightly in his arms and then Josh put his arms around them both.

"Thank you, thank you," she murmured over and over.

"No need to be thankin' me, mum. I'm just glad that we've the chance to make things better for us this time 'round."

-------

Buffy tried to stifle a yawn while she drank a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows on top, cuddled in the arms of her boyfriend as they and their parents got to know each other a little better. It'd been so long since they had been with them and there were still so many things that they had to resolve, but they were all making a noticeable effort to mend all that had happened in their past. Present and future looked promising, and knowing that they would be together no matter what, made all that they had been through worthwhile.

Joyce and Anne shared a concerned look when they saw Buffy trying to stifle her yawns, finally realizing that the kids must've been very tired after their adventures of the last few days.

"Spike, darling, I think you should take Buffy to your room. She looks awfully tired," Joyce said.

"Hmm, what?" he asked surprised by the suggestion, thinking maybe he hadn't understand what she'd meant.

"Well, son, Joyce and Hank are stayin' in the guest room, so we thought maybe Buffy and you could sleep in yours. I don't think you kids would mind, do you?" Anne said, winking at him and Buffy.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our parents?" Buffy asked, with her hands over her hips, her tiredness taking a step back at the surprising behavior of their mothers.

"Well, honey, we just know that you two are old enough to make your own decisions and… well, we still remember what it feels to be young and in love, and I'm sure Hank and Josh remember, too."

"And it's not like this is the first time you'll sleep together, is it?" Anne added, with a beaming smile directed at them.

"O-kay. I think this conversation officially turned a little too weird for me. Let's go, Spike, before I'm scarred for life." A very red-faced Buffy hauled a chuckling Spike towards the stairs. "Good night!"

"Night!" Spike called out as he followed her, a big smile in his face as he noticed how adorable she looked all flustered after their mothers' teasing.

tbc

I'm not really sure how I feel at the moment; one part of me feels happy that this story is almost done; but the other, the bigger part, feels sad to let it go. Of course, I know it's not over yet since the Epilogue I promised you all is not posted yet, but still it feels weird to know there won't be more of it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part and thank you very much to all of you that have supported this story ever since I began posting it. It means more to me than I could express with words.

Hugs,

Mari


	21. Epilogue

Thank you, Celtic Cross, lafemme540, spbangel, for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Lu82, Happy Birthday, cariño!

**Epilogue**

_Five years later_

"Come on, Spike, if you don't hurry we won't get there before the night falls."

"Hmph," Spike pouted. "Easy for ya to say, luv, I'm not the expert mountaineer that ya are."

"Oh, quit being a big baby and hurry up," she replied, but her bright smile belied her words. Pouty Spike was so adorable; she just wanted to eat him up.

Spike almost stumbled as he noticed her smile. She just took his breath away, even more so than the climbing had. Five years had passed and he still turned to mush every time she smiled at him like that. Five years and he just couldn't imagine his life without her in it. And hopefully now that they had finally gotten married he wouldn't have to find out.

Things had been… almost too good to believe, so much so, that sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Since that day when he'd seen Buffy in the pond, his life got turned completely upwards, his luck changing drastically with that one look that they'd shared, even if he'd been a complete git and ran away at the time.

Before her, his life was almost too dark, he couldn't dare to hope that it would ever be anything but that, especially after he'd been send to the Honor Camp. And then he'd met her and her brightness had painted his life with vivid colors, filling it with her love, her trust and her. Now he just wanted everyone to be as happy as he was.

Well, to be honest, he wanted almost everyone to be happy, because he really was quite content with the fact that Snyder was facing a twenty year sentence without the possibility of parole for the several crimes he'd committed while he'd been at the service of Travers and the Honor Council. With any luck, he'd never had to see rat-face ever in his life. He'd seen enough of him through the long months of his trial to last him a lifetime. But then again, if he'd never been at the Honor Camp and had to suffer all that the warden had put him through, he would've never appreciated what he had now as much as he did, a wonderful bride, a family and amazing friends that make it all worthwhile.

As they got closer to the top of the mountain, Spike's nervousness increased tenfold. He hoped that his princess would like her surprise, even if it had meant that he had to carry the tent all the way up the mountain, so she wouldn't suspect.

Buffy kept on climbing up the mountain, slowing her pace a little to allow Spike a little breather, after all it wouldn't do to have a too tired groom in their wedding night, would it?

She still couldn't believe how many things had happened to them and their loved ones in those five years since they'd met. Although, probably the most surprising of those things had been how much their parents had gotten along, so much so that her father and Josh had began a new and very successful business shortly after they'd met and the two families spent practically every weekend, holidays and vacations together.

As her parents had promised, they'd moved to Sunnydale shortly after their reunion at Spike's home and they had become the parents she'd dreamed of for so many years. They were caring and loving, and spent as much time as they possibly could with her, so it really hadn't been that difficult to mend their relationship. Of course, they'd had to face a few problems as they adapted, but they were all willing to make an effort and that made all the difference in the world.

Little remained from her old life at the Immaculate Heart School, just her friendship with Willow and some of the other girls and the framed enlargement of her portrait as Ophelia—that had been rescued by them, after Sister Victoria threw it away after her escape—that occupied the site of honor in her brand new house with Spike.

Another smile blossomed in her face as she thought of her best friend. Who would have thought that Willow would marry Xander, and that they'd even marry before them? They'd met again at Harvard, fallen in love and after a whirlwind courtship, they'd married almost two years ago. Buffy had always thought she was the impulsive one when it came to love decisions, but Willow had proven that she also liked being spontaneous every once in a while.

So lost was she in her remembrances that she missed seeing the cabin that stood tall in the middle of the mountain's summit until she was practically in front of it and when she finally saw it, she gasped, her eyes filling with happy tears as she alternatively looked between the cabin and Spike's expectant. Could this be what he'd been doing on the times she'd been away on her climbing expeditions during the summer? They had been there only one more time a little over three years ago and it had broken her heart to see the ruins of the cabin where they'd spent their first night together, to the point that they had decided not to spend the night there.

So it wasn't that difficult to imagine how hesitant she'd been to accept when Spike first told her he'd love for them to spend their honeymoon at the mountain, and it had been just because of his boyish enthusiasm, that she'd finally gave in. The last thing she had ever expected to find a cabin built in the exact same place where the first one had stood.

"B-but… how?"

"Well, Hank, my father, Xander 'n I spent the last two summers workin' on this; ya know while ya 'n Willow were out playin' mountaineerin'?"

Buffy nodded, still surprised that Spike had gone through so much trouble. "But, why?"

"Well, I made a promise to a lady."

She frowned, confused. "A promise?"

He took off his backpack and walked over to where she stood, opening the door, before putting one of his arms under her knees and the other around her upper back, effectively lifting her from the floor and crossing the threshold with her. "I think my exact words were: _Someday I'll do this again, sweetheart… the day we marry._"

"You did all this," she said, basking in the knowledge that her husband loved her so much that he'd do practically anything to see her happy and knowing that she'd do the same for him, if the occasion arose. "Just because of that?"

"Yep, I did." He looked at her, all the love he felt for her reflected in his azure gaze. "I knew how special this place is for you and now we can come here as much as we like."

"As much as we like? I thought this was property of the National Park Service."

"It is. But it turns out my father-in-law is a very influential man 'n 'e managed to get us a lease on the cabin, after 'e convince them to let us rebuild. So, Mrs. Taylor, 'ow do ya like your surprise?"

"Oh, Mr. Taylor, this is the best surprise a girl could ask for. Thank you," she said, embracing him tightly as she leaned her head in his chest.

"It's the least I could do, luv. Ya made my life brighter ever since that first day when I saw you at the pond, ya're my own little guardian angel that 'elped me fight all the darkness that surrounded me then and filled it with your sunshine."

"You did that for me, too. From the first day I met you, you made me stronger, braver. Ever since that day I feel as if I can face anything and everything because I have you in my life. I want to grow old with you, be yours as you'll be mine forever." She gazed adoringly into his eyes. "I know we've gone through some rough times and we probably will have more of those in the future, but these things have only made us what we are today. Two persons that are not afraid to love each other with everything they have and that will fight fire with fire against anything that might want to come between us."

"Fire with fire, I like that, baby," Spike said huskily. "Want to feel your husband's fire now?"

"Why, Mr. Taylor, I thought you never ask," she said coquettishly, laughing when he took her in his arms and proceeded to kiss her until they were both breathless and practically mindless with passion, ready to begin this new chapter in their lives together.

The end.

You wouldn't believe how sad it makes me to end this story. My first Spuffy story. It began as an experiment to see if I could write in English and it turned into so much more than I expected.

I want to thank Charis, Spikeskat, Caitie and Jen for betaing this story for me. You made it so much better with all your advice and help.

And a special thank you to everyone that read the story, and especially to those that took the time to review. Your kind words throughout the story made me very happy.

Thank you again and hugs

Mari


End file.
